The Jedi Path Series: 7 Dark Journey
by TamsynDell
Summary: An accident leaves Anakin believing he has become the apprentice of Darth Sidious and ObiWan leads a desperate search to find and return his former padawan to the Light. A.U. with some reference to O.C.'s. All reviews welcome as always.
1. Just Another Day

**Dark Journey**

**(Originally titled "Into the Darkness")**

**Just over two years after the death of Darth Sidious, Anakin is plunged into his own nightmare when an accident leaves him believing he has joined Sidious and turned the Dark Side. Believing Order 66 was enacted and that he led the Temple assault, he flees and refuses to accept Obi-Wan's desperate attempts to help him...**

Chapter 1 Just Another Day

Anakin sighed, stretched and then looked over at the woman still sleeping beside him. For just a moment, the fleeting memory of what he had almost done two years previous haunted him and then was gone just as quickly when his wife opened her eyes and smiled, "Good morning." She said as she reached over and pulled him to her.

He smiled back and then rolled over on top of her, "Good morning yourself." He replied.

A look of feigned surprise appeared on Padme's face, "What are you going to do, Anakin?" She asked.

He grinned at her mischievously, "Make love to my wife." He informed her.

"Oh." She answered, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

She turned her head as he began kissing her neck, "Well, that was fun while it lasted." She sighed and started to push him away.

"While it lasted? We haven't even…." Anakin started and then noticed the twins staring at them from the open doorway; he sighed, shook his head and rolled over onto his back, "We have to start locking that door."

Padme sat up, "We can't do that, Annie; we'll just have to adjust." She said as she put her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her dressing gown on.

"Adjust, right." Anakin answered and then sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, "Well, I didn't have very much time anyway; I have a morning session with the younglings."

"How is that going, Annie?" Padme asked, beckoning the twins to come in.

"Pretty well, I think; better than my sessions with Ferri Cortis." Anakin answered as the twins leaped onto the bed.

"I thought you said he was coming around." Padme replied and then stood up and walked to the bassinette where their youngest child was just beginning to stir.

Luke laughed and threw his arms around Anakin's neck from behind; Anakin growled, reached behind him and flipped Luke over his head, causing the boy to giggle uncontrollably as Leia assaulted her father, "Alright, two against one isn't fair." Anakin declared and stood up, holding Luke by his waist upside down while Leia, with her arms still wrapped around his neck, dangled behind him; both of them laughing hysterically.

Anakin flipped Luke right side up and let him lightly down before bending over and flipping Leia up over his head, then lowering her to the floor beside her brother, "Awww; come on, Daddy." She said, crossing her arms in front of her as a pout formed on her face.

"Daddy doesn't have time." Anakin told her as he tousled her hair.

Leia thought about that for a moment before nodding, "Alright." She answered.

Anakin squatted down in front of her, "And I'll see you later; after Mommy brings you over." He promised.

Leia smiled, "You mean we get ta play at the Temple?" She asked expectantly.

"Yes, with the other younglings." Anakin assured her.

Leia clapped her hands, "Mommy, we gotta get dressed; we're goin' to the Temple!" She exclaimed and then skipped out of the room.

"We get to see Sackie!" Luke announced before following his sister.

Anakin shook his head and then took Hadrian from Padme, "I'll take care of him if you want to tackle those two." He offered.

"Alright; but you never told me about Ferri." Padme replied.

"I guess I just expect too much; he is making some progress, but he's got a long way to go." Anakin answered.

Padme pulled his head down and kissed him, "You can do this; you can fix anything, remember?" She reminded him.

"I know, I know; I just wish I could do it faster." Anakin told her in a frustrated tone.

"Patience." Padme said, smiling.

"Patience? Now you sound like Obi-Wan." Anakin replied as he returned the smile.

Her smile widened, "I know." She answered.

----------

Obi-Wan walked into the morning bustle of the dining hall and glanced around, catching a glimpse of his Padawan, seated at one of the long tables talking animatedly with several other apprentices. Smiling to himself, Obi-Wan picked up a tray and entered the food line.

"Good morning." Anakin said from behind him.

"I hate it when you do that." Obi-Wan complained.

"Do what?" Anakin asked innocently as he picked up two pallies.

"Sneak up behind me without warning." Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm surprised I can still do that to you considering, well, you know." Anakin replied.

"You were always very good at hiding things, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him, "It appears you still are despite, 'well, you know'."

"But I don't hide anything from you anymore…you do know that, don't you?" Anakin reminded him.

"Yes, except when you want to sneak up on me." Obi-Wan replied, smiling, "So, what brings you down here so early?"

"Another youngling session; and another counsel session with Ferri." Anakin answered.

"Ah, yes; how is young Ferri doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's coming along; although not as quickly as I'd like him to." Anakin replied.

"Patience." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, patience; I know, that's what Padme told me this morning." Anakin said.

"And she was right. Anyway, I thought maybe I'd take Zak over to Dex's this afternoon; care to join us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'd like to, but I promised Padme I'd meet her over at the Senate complex for lunch." Anakin told him, apologetically, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"No, we're leaving for Belarid in the morning." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, that's right; to check on how things are going there." Anakin recalled, "Are you sure Zak is ready for that?"

"Apparently he thinks so; he asked me before the last Council meeting if there was any chance that we would be selected for this mission." Obi-Wan informed him.

"He's growing up, your Zak." Anakin observed.

"Yes." Obi-Wan agreed as he turned his gaze back to his apprentice.

----------

Anakin's session with the younglings passed quickly, as it always did; he loved working with them and Yoda pointed that out to him as they walked together toward the private meditation room for their joint session with Ferri, "Good with the younglings you are, Anakin." He complimented.

"Thank you, Master; I like working with them." Anakin answered.

"Consider teaching would you?" Yoda inquired.

"Teaching? No, Master; that's what you do." Anakin replied.

Yoda sighed, "Many younglings there are, Master Skywalker; benefit they would if more than one teacher they had." He said and then sighed again, "And old I am becoming; harder and harder it is for me."

"You're not old, Master Yoda." Anakin insisted.

"900 hundred years old, I am; very old that is. Use your help with the younglings I could." Yoda admitted.

Anakin shook his head, "Well, I'll think about it." He conceded.

Ferri was already seated inside the room when they arrived.

"Good morning, Ferri." Anakin said cheerfully as he triggered the door behind him and sat down.

Ferri stared at the floor, "Morning, Master." He mumbled.

Yoda settled himself on one of the cushions, "Troubled more than usual you are this morning, young Cortis." He observed.

"No, not really." Ferri denied.

"Well, you are; but you'll never admit it, will you." Anakin countered.

Ferri huffed as he felt the old anger rising up, "Rein it in, Ferri." Anakin warned.

Ferri closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Yes, Master; thank you." He replied.

"Better that is; now tell us, what troubles you?" Yoda asked.

Ferri stood up and started pacing; his normal behavior before beginning a session, "Why can't I…." He sighed and shook his head.

"Why can't you…what, Ferri?" Anakin asked.

"I have to move on; I know I do. But every time I try, I keep thinking about…about what I did." Ferri told them as he continued to pace.

"What happened cannot be changed; remember that when you try to move on, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes; but it doesn't seem to help." Ferri answered.

"Well, then we're back to making you understand why you did it in the first place, aren't we." Anakin surmised.

Ferri sighed again and nodded resignedly, "Yeah, I guess so." He admitted.

Anakin nodded, "Alright, sit down then." He instructed.

"Why? It doesn't seem to do any good; I'm just too stupid…can't you just…." Ferri began.

"No, we can't just send you away from here; you know that. You have to get past this, Ferri, or it will haunt you the rest of your life." Anakin told him.

Ferri put a hand over his eyes, sighed once more and took a seat across from Anakin, "That's better; now just relax and….yes, that's it, let me in….good." Anakin said encouragingly as he took Ferri's head in his hands and felt Ferri immediately relax and let him enter his mind.

"Learned to trust Master Skywalker, you have, young Cortis; a long way you have come." Yoda said, half an hour later, "How feel you now?"

Ferri knitted his eyebrows together, "I don't know, a little better maybe; I still don't understand why you want to help me after what I did." He answered.

Anakin sighed, "And it might be awhile before you do; you've got a long way to go first." He told him, "Now, here's something for you to meditate on before tomorrow's session; I think you're beginning to recognize your insecurity, so try to remember when you first started to feel that way."

"Alright." Ferri replied and then puzzled, "Why is that important?"

"Well, if we can find out when your insecurity first appeared, then maybe we can figure out what triggered it, and if we can figure that out…." Anakin explained.

"Then I can figure how to get past it; I see, that makes sense." Ferri finished, "Thank you, Master Skywalker."

"Don't thank me yet; we have…." Anakin replied.

"I know, a long way to go; but I'm glad you're here to help me." Ferri was finally able to admit.

Anakin patted his leg, "Well, unless Master Yoda has something further, I think we're finished for today." He announced.

"Hmm….a question only, I have for you, Ferri Cortis." Yoda said stroking his chin, "Ready are you to face Zak Perrin?"

Ferri shook his head vehemently, "No, Master." He answered firmly.

"Face him you must; know this you do, hmm?" Yoda replied.

"Yes, eventually, but not now, not yet." Ferri told them.

"Very well; but wait too long, you should not, or impossible it will be to face him at all." Yoda instructed.

"Yes, Master." Ferri answered.

"Finished we are then if understand this you do." Yoda said.

"I understand, Master Yoda." Ferri assured him and then stood up and bowed, "I'll see you both tomorrow then."

"What think you, Anakin?" Yoda asked after Ferri had gone.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know; he's trying, so I guess that's something, anyway." He answered.

"Yes, but I sense that too slow you think his progress is." Yoda guessed.

"For me, yes; but then, as Obi-Wan has always pointed out, I've never been very patient." Anakin admitted with a smile.

"Hmm…and push young Cortis too hard, we must not." Yoda added.

"I agree; we have to do this at Ferri's pace, not mine." Anakin concurred with a nod.

"Yes." Yoda said and then looked at Anakin intently.

"What?"

"So wise you have become, young Skywalker; and it lightens my heart." Yoda told him.

Anakin shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Hmm…humility I sense in you; a long way _you_ have come, Master Skywalker." Yoda said, "But keeping you from Lady Skywalker, I am; returning to the Temple are you later, hmm?"

"Yes, Master; my children are here, so I'll be back to take them home." Anakin answered, grateful that Yoda had turned to a more comfortable subject.

"And to see your brother before he leaves for Belarid, hmm?" Yoda surmised.

"Yes, that too." Anakin confirmed as he stood up and bowed.

----------

"Are you sure you're up to this mission, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked the short distance to Dex's Diner.

"Positive, Master." Zak assured him confidently.

"Alright, I just wanted to…." Obi-Wan stopped in mid-sentence and dropped to his knees.

"Master?" Zak asked alarm, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan moaned in pain and lowered his head.

"Master?!" Zak repeated.

"Anakin…." Obi-Wan gasped as he crumpled to the ground.


	2. Separated from the Jedi

Chapter 2 Separated From the Jedi

Anakin staggered down the alleyway; his head throbbed and he did not want to think about what else hurt. For a brief moment, the unwanted presence of his former master intruded on him and he quickly pushed that annoying meddler out of his mind. He had work to do, and no one, not even someone he once considered a good friend, would stand in his way.

----------

Zak stood before the viewing window watching as the med droid examined his master.

"Zak?" Mace said behind him.

Zak turned, "Master Windu, I don't know what happened; one minute we were talking about the mission to Belarid and the next Master Obi-Wan was on his knees in terrible pain." He explained.

Mace put a hand on his shoulder, "Did he appear to be ill before that?" He asked.

Zak shook his head, "No, he was fine; he was only concerned about whether I was ready for tomorrow and then he just…he just went down." He answered.

"That is very strange; did he say anything, Zak?" Mace asked.

"Yes, he said 'Anakin'." Zak told him, "Do you think something has happened to Master Anakin?"

Mace sighed and shook his head, "I don't know; it could also mean that he was reaching out for Master Anakin's help, I guess we'll just have to wait for Master Obi-Wan to tell us." He said, "Ah, here comes the med droid."

"Master Kenobi does not appear to be physically injured or ill and the episode seems to have passed; I see no reason why he cannot be released." The droid announced.

"Thank you; do have any idea what caused it?" Mace asked.

"None; it is a perplexing case, his pain was very real when he was brought in and then dissipated soon afterwards." The droid answered, "However, because we could not determine the cause, it is possible that it may happen again; I advise that he be watched closely."

"We will be sure to do that." Mace replied.

"Very well; I have already discharged him, when he is finished dressing, he will join you." The droid informed them, "Have a pleasant day."

"Well, unless Master Obi-Wan tells us differently, it must mean that…" Mace began.

"…something has happened to Anakin." Obi-Wan finished from the doorway to the treatment room.

"How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.

"Empty; Anakin has cut himself off from me." Obi-Wan answered with a sigh and a shake of his head, "He's injured, but there is something more going on here."

"Then we must find him." Mace decided.

"I must; yes." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Obi-Wan, I know how you feel but…." Mace started.

"I'm not sure you do, Master Windu; when Anakin severed his link from me, he did so with anger and contempt." Obi-Wan replied.

"I fail to understand what that has to do with other available Knights searching for him." Mace said.

"I understand. Master Anakin and Master Obi-Wan are like brothers; if he cut Master Obi-Wan off with anger, as close as they are, then his anger toward the rest of the Order must be…" Zak interjected.

"Much greater, yes, I see your point; it would probably be too dangerous for the other Jedi and Anakin until we discover why he is suddenly so angry. However, I believe the next move should be the Council's decision. We are apparently in danger of losing our Chosen One once again; we have no desire to lose his brother as well." Mace told him, "So I would like you to come back to the Temple; you are all in, Master Kenobi, and you should rest and eat something….and then you can inform the remainder of the Council what has happened."

"I will not argue with that; and if I am to find Anakin, then I must start from where he was last seen….that would be the Temple." Obi-Wan answered, "I would also like to try and reach him again."

"Do you think that's wise?" Mace asked.

"Yes, perhaps I could find out what has happened to him." Obi-Wan said.

----------

Anakin stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall of an aging building.

"Hey there, son; ya look like ya might be needin' some help." A voice said.

"Anakin looked up to see the grinning figure of an unfamiliar alien species standing in front of him, "No, I'm fine." He replied.

"Ya don't look fine ta me." The alien insisted, grinning menacingly at him.

"Well, I am; so why don't you just go about your business." Anakin answered, feeling his anger and reveling in it.

"I'm just tryin' ta help; say, that's a fancy lookin' weapon ya got there." The alien said, eyeing Anakin's lightsaber.

"I'm warning you one last time to leave me alone." Anakin threatened, putting a hand to his weapon….his anger rising.

"_I feel your anger; it gives you focus, makes you stronger." _ Palpatine's words echoed in Anakin's throbbing head.

The alien backed away and pulled a vibro-blade from a sheath at his side, "Well, now; if it's a fight you be wantin', I can give it to ya." He said.

Without warning, without thinking, Anakin drew his lightsaber, ignited it and took the alien's head off with one swing. Anakin powered his weapon down, "I warned you to leave me alone." He told the lifeless being before moving further down the alleyway.

"_Goood, Anakin; good." _ Again, Palpatine's words came to him.

Palpatine, Anakin had to find him; the Chancellor had something for him to do.

----------

"Whatever has happened, informed Padme Skywalker must be." Yoda told the Council.

"Yes; and I should be the one to tell her." Obi-Wan added.

"Are you up to that, Master Kenobi?" Adi Gallia wondered.

Obi-Wan glanced around the chamber, carefully avoiding Anakin's empty seat, "What happened earlier has passed; it was Anakin's pain I felt, not mine. Since he has severed his connection to me…" He paused and sighed, "Since he has done this, I doubt that I will feel that pain again." He told them.

"I think Obi-Wan is right; and he is closer to Anakin's family than any of us." Mace concurred.

"And perhaps a clue to Anakin, Lady Skywalker may provide." Yoda added.

"Has anyone checked on the children?" Luminara Unduli asked.

"Yes, and apparently, it's normal for Anakin to close them out from time to time; probably to shield them if he felt he was in great danger, or so that he and Lady Skywalker can be intimate. Right now, they don't think anything is wrong." Stass Ali informed them.

"And we should not tell them; I might be able to find Anakin and help him before they realize that something isn't right." Obi-Wan said.

"And you think it is safe to pursue this alone?" Saesee Tiin inquired.

"Yes, Master; it's the only way." Obi-Wan answered.

"I agree. Anakin's brother, Master Kenobi is; connected they were, perhaps connected again they will be." Yoda replied with a nod.

"Master Yoda; did you feel anything when this happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, connected to him as you are, I am not; and when separated from the Jedi he became, feel it I did not." Yoda told him, "Only after your Padawan contacted us did I try to reach him and failed."

"After I have talked with Padme…Lady Skywalker, I'm going to meditate and try to reach him again." Obi-Wan said, "Maybe I can get through to him and at least find out what has happened."

"Be careful, Obi-Wan; he might not be very receptive to your intrusion." Ki-Adi Mundi warned.

"I know; but I must try." Obi-Wan replied, "And under the circumstances, I think it would be best to postpone our mission to Belarid; I cannot leave when I know that Anakin needs my help."

"That is understood, Master Kenobi; after this crisis has resolved, you and young Perrin can proceed to Belarid." Eeth Koth answered and then looked around at the rest of the members, "I think we can all agree to that."

The others nodded in agreement without hesitation, "The well-being of the Chosen One must take precedence; the Chancellor will understand." Ki-Adi Mundi said, "And I believe Master Kenobi will have much to do with that."

"And what of young Zak? Shelter him do we? Or allow him to accompany his master should we, hmm?" Yoda wondered.

"Zak's place should be with me." Obi-Wan said firmly.

Mace nodded, "I agree; if he wishes to help you, we should not stand in his way." He stated and the rest of the Council concurred.

----------

"_The Force is strong in you; a powerful Sith you will become." _Palpatine's voice sounded in his head.

Sith? Did he want to become a Sith? He shook his head, which only increased the throbbing. Of course; he had to, didn't he? To save Padme; he couldn't live without Padme. He had to find Palpatine and find out what his new master wanted him to do. Where would he be? The Senate building, of course; he must have hit the pavement harder than he thought, he wasn't thinking clearly. He turned toward Coruscant's political sector.

----------

"I don't understand, Obi-Wan; he was fine when he left here. What could have happened?" Padme wondered as she tried to remain calm.

"I don't know, Padme; but I will find him, I promise. He cannot hide from me for very long." Obi-Wan assured her and then put a comforting arm around her.

Padme sagged against him and he guided her to a chair, "It will be alright; I promise. I will not rest until I find him." He vowed.

"How? You don't even know where to start." Padme replied, fighting tears.

"I'll just have to retrace his steps, that's all. I know now that he did make it here to have lunch with you, so all Zak and I have to do is…." Obi-Wan began.

"Is search the city between here and the Temple; that's a huge area, Obi-Wan. What do you think your chances are?" Padme cut him off and openly sobbing.

"You must not think like that, Padme." Obi-Wan told her sternly.

"Master? What about Ferri?" Zak suggested.

"You mean his post cognitive ability." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, Master, he led Master Anakin to that bunker on Myrkr; why couldn't he lead us to Master Anakin?" Zak argued.

"Ferri? You mean that boy who led you into a trap? You trust him that much?" Padme asked.

"Well, the Council would have to approve; and I'm not sure how much _they_ trust him." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Then I'll take full responsibility." Zak told him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It's not that easy, Padawan." He replied.

"Why? We have to find Master Anakin; and Ferri has the ability to do that." Zak countered.

"Do you really think he can help?" Padme asked.

"I don't know; maybe." Obi-Wan admitted, "If he even wants to help and if the Council agrees to it."

"He'll help; I know he will." Zak said confidently.

"Then, if you're alright with this, Padme; I'll bring it before the Council." Obi-Wan decided.

"I just want to find Anakin." Padme answered.

"We all do. Now, your children are still at the Temple; why don't you come back with us and be with them?" Obi-Wan offered.

Padme wiped the tears from her face, "Yes, yes; of course, I should be with them." She replied, "I'll just let Bail…the Chancellor know that I'm leaving."

----------

"If there is anything I can do, Master Kenobi; I could send some of my men out to search for him." Bail said when he heard the news.

"Thank you, Chancellor; I'm really not sure what you could do. I'm not sure what state of mind Anakin is in right now; that might not be a very good idea." Obi-Wan answered.

"Alright; I can at least put an alert out for him. And if he is spotted then I will contact the Temple." Bail conceded.

"That would be helpful; thank you." Obi-Wan replied and then bowed, "I would like to take Lady Skywalker to be with her children now, if you will excuse us."

"Yes, yes, of course; Padme, if you need to talk to someone, do not hesitate to call Breh." Bail said as he stood up.

"Thank you, Bail." Padme answered, putting a hand on his arm.

----------

"_Use my knowledge, I beg you." _Palpatine's words again entered his mind.

Anakin put his hands to his head, "I know, I know; but I've got to come to you first." He answered aloud.

He was feeling a little better now; his body didn't hurt nearly as much, if only he could shake this headache. Now he understood how Obi-….no, no, no; the Jedi were traitors, and that included his former master. He didn't care what that….he just didn't care. Besides, he was probably already dead, just like the rest of them, so what did it matter? What was it Palpatine had said just after he killed Mace Windu?

"_Every Jedi, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic." _Yes, that was it…and they would be dealt with as Anakin had dealt with those in the Temple. Funny, he couldn't remember that, but he had hit the ground pretty hard; it must have affected his memory. Besides, what did it matter if he didn't remember? They were only Jedi…. Now, he must go to Palpatine and find out what he had to do next in order to gain the power to save Padme…she was all he had now, he could not lose her.

"_Anakin?" _Damn it, why was he still alive? "Get out of my head, Obi-Wan." He said aloud.

"_Please, Anakin; you've been hurt. Let me help you." _

"I don't need your help; leave me alone." Anakin answered angrily.

"_You are not yourself, Anakin; we are all worried about you."_

"We? What are you talking about? No one is left." Anakin replied.

"_Now I don't know what you're talking about." _

"I killed them; I killed all the ones in the Temple. And the Chancellor has taken care of the rest; there is no one left." Anakin informed him.

"_No, Anakin; I am at the Temple now. No one is dead here; come and see for yourself. Padme is here, she is very worried."_

"You're lying!" Anakin exclaimed and hit Obi-Wan with a mental push before violently severing their connection once again.

----------

Obi-Wan hit the wall hard and slid down, where he remained for several minutes until he could gather the strength to stand.

"ANAKIN!" He shouted and then kicked the wall in frustration; he was now certain that Anakin desperately needed his help, but he was no closer to finding his brother than he was before he started. The Council did not have a choice now; his Padawan was right, Ferri was the key to finding Anakin….if Ferri was willing to help them.


	3. The Voice of the Force

Chapter 3 The Voice of the Force

"Anakin seems to be reliving his nightmare; or at least a skewed version of it." Obi-Wan told the Council.

"You are sure of this, Master Kenobi?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Yes, Master Gallia, he said that he had killed the Jedi here in the Temple and that the Chancellor had taken care of the rest; I do not think he was referring to Chancellor Organa. When I told him that there were no dead Jedi and that Padme was here, he told me that I was lying and Force pushed me into the wall of the meditation room." Obi-Wan answered.

"Force pushed you from outside the Temple? Then he apparently has not lost any of the power he has gained after he destroyed Sidious." Mace deducted.

"No, apparently not." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Then I believe it is too dangerous for you and your Padawan to proceed any further alone." Eeth Koth stated.

"It will be more dangerous, I agree; but I believe that I am the only one who has any chance of helping him." Obi-Wan countered.

"Well, first you have to find him; how do you propose to do that when it is very clear that Anakin does not want to be found?" Stass Ali asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated and then glanced around, "Ferri Cortis." He suggested.

"But he has already betrayed you once, Master Kenobi; do you really think we should trust him not to this time?" Saesee Tiin objected.

"Yes, Master Tiin." Obi-Wan replied without a pause and without further explanation.

"Do you really understand what you are asking of us?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Yes, I am asking you to trust in Ferri's post cognitive talent. He can trace Anakin's movements from the time he said goodbye to Padme at the Senate Complex." Obi-Wan answered, "Don't any of you think it's worth the risk if he can find one of our most valuable Knights?"

There was quiet murmuring between the Council masters lasting several minutes, "We do not feel Ferri Cortis can be trusted on this matter." Mace announced.

"Even you, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda sighed and rubbed the top of his balding head, "Abide by the Council's decision, I must." He said.

Obi-Wan stood up and shook his head, "Then I must as well; but you are wrong, you are all wrong." He said and then added, "I just hope it does not cost Anakin his life." Before leaving the Council Chamber.

----------

As Anakin made his way to the Senate Complex, he began to elicit stares from those he encountered. He glanced at his reflection as he passed by a shop window and realized why; he was rather a mess. He shrugged, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, and jogged across the roadway in front of the main Senate building where Chancellor Palpatine's office was located.

----------

"Well, Ferri is ready to go as soon as we are." Zak said when he met Obi-Wan just leaving the lift he had taken down for the Council tower.

"Zak, you are not supposed to go near Ferri until Anakin…until you've been told that he is ready to meet with you." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I didn't, Master; Khyber talked to him for me." Zak replied.

"And you should not have done that either until the Council approved." Obi-Wan told him.

"Why wouldn't they?" Zak wondered, "It's the only way we are going to be able to find Master Anakin."

"Because they don't trust him." Obi-Wan answered.

"Then they won't let him even try?" Zak asked.

"No, Padawan; I'm afraid not." Obi-Wan confirmed.

Zak looked at him and shook his head, "And you went along with this?" He asked in puzzlement.

"I had no choice, Zak; it was the Council's decision." Obi-Wan explained.

Zak huffed and shook his head again, "You were wrong, Master." He said, clearly disappointed and then turned and walked away from him.

"Zak, I had no choice." Obi-Wan repeated and then sighed when Zak continued down the hallway without acknowledging him.

"_There is always a choice, my apprentice." _Qui-Gon's voice stated.

"I am on the Council, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan answered.

"_And does that mean you must not listen to the voice of the Force if it disagrees with their ruling?" _Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "If we all decided to do whatever we wanted to do, then there would be chaos." He told him.

"_I am not saying everyone should do whatever they wanted; but there comes a time when you must listen to the voice of the Force over the voice of the Council." _Qui-Gon corrected.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I can't go against the Council." He insisted.

"_Obi-Wan, the Council is made up of finite beings; and while they are all very wise, and always try to do what is for the good of all living inhabitants of the galaxy, they do make mistakes. That is why you must always listen to the will of the Force even if it goes against what the Council has decided." _Qui-Gon instructed.

"But I am a member of that Council, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan argued.

"_Yes, and yet you disagreed with their decision even though you stated that you would abide by it; even though the voice of the Force told you it was wrong."_ Qui-Gon replied.

"And what if the Council's decision, in the case, _is_ the will of the Force? How do I know that my desire to find Anakin isn't clouding my judgment?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Oh, Padawan, after all this time you still question your own wisdom?"_ Qui-Gon asked.

"In this case, yes." Obi-Wan answered, "Because of how close I am to Anakin."

"_And the foresight of your own Padawan; do you doubt that as well?"_ Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head again.

"_Yes, you do." _Qui-Gon countered gently.

----------

"I'm here to see the Chancellor." Anakin informed the guard standing watch in the lobby of the main Senate office building.

"I'm sorry, sir; I cannot allow you to come any further into this building." The guard replied as he took in Anakin's disheveled appearance.

"Oh, but you have no idea how much the Chancellor wishes to see me." Anakin answered.

"Well, you don't look like anyone Chancellor Organa would wish to see." The guard said.

"Chancellor Organa? What are you talking about?" Anakin asked, "Palpatine is the Chancellor; Organa is only a Senator."

The guard shook his head, "I don't know what your game here is, sir; but I think you had better leave now." He suggested, advancing toward him and starting to draw his blaster.

Anakin took a step back, "WHERE IS CHANCELLOR PALPATINE?" He demanded.

"He is dead, as I'm sure you know very well; now I must ask you to leave or I will be forced to take action against you." The guard ordered and took another step forward, raising his blaster.

"No, no; you're lying, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Anakin replied angrily, shaking his head in denial and stepping back several more steps before fleeing the building.

The guard shook his head as he watched the Jedi disappear out the door, "Poor guy; I wonder what he's been taking?" He asked himself before returning to his post.

Anakin wandered aimlessly, confused and lost, he tried to decide what to do next. He should report to his friend, his mentor; but now he did not know where he was. Surely, he could not really be dead; that must have been a trick…a plot to take over by Senator Organa. The Chancellor never did fully trust Bail Organa, and now Anakin understood why. He was trying to take over the government of the Republic; it was treason, just like the Jedi when Mace…. Never mind, that didn't matter now; he had to find Palpatine.

"_They hope to overthrow the government…." _Palpatine's voice sounded in his head.

Yes, that was it; they were in league with the Jedi…or were they controlled by the Jedi? Well, the Jedi were gone now; he and Palpatine had destroyed them together. But where could Palpatine be? He should go home; maybe Padme would know where he was…unless, no, not Padme. Padme would never betray the Republic, would never betray him. He would go home, to Padme.

----------

"You left the Council meeting before it was over, Master Kenobi; that was both defiant and rude, hardly appropriate for a Council Master." Plo Koon stated when he had caught up with him.

"Then the Council has my apologies, Master Koon." Obi-Wan conceded and then bowed.

"I know your feelings on this, Obi-Wan; but you must not let those feelings cloud your judgment." Plo Koon advised.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "And you think that your feelings about Ferri Cortis are not clouding _your_ judgment?" He asked.

"We do not believe so." Plo Koon answered.

"I see; then I do not believe we have anything further to discuss, Master Koon. Good afternoon, to you." Obi-Wan replied, bowed again and turned down the hallway toward the Padawan wing.

Plo Koon shook his head as he watched Obi-Wan walking away from him, "He is too close to this." He said aloud to himself.

"Is he?" Yoda asked, "Or hear the voice of the Force, does he?"

"Are you saying that we should have agreed to trust young Cortis?" Plo Koon asked.

"Saying I am; that given a chance young Cortis should have been. Betrayal, on his mind is not; only regret, great shame and sadness." Yoda answered.

"I believe the Council made the correct decision." Plo Koon insisted.

Yoda shook his head, "Always right, the Council is not." He replied before moving away toward his own private meditation room.

----------

Taking the lift to the penthouse suite that Padme called home and he secretly shared with her, Anakin could feel his anticipation building. He needed to see her; to assure himself that she was alright…that everything was alright. He wondered if she knew about the Jedi rebellion and about their assassination attempt on the Chancellor. Maybe Palpatine felt he had to go into hiding after that near-fatal encounter; and if that was so, then surely, he would trust the Senator from Naboo enough to reveal his whereabouts to her. The lift opened and he stepped into the entry hall facing the door; as the lift door closed behind him, he entered the code to open the door into the suite….and the indicator light flashed red; puzzled, he entered the code again with the same result. He rubbed his left temple and tried one more time only to see the red flash indicating an invalid code once more. He shook his head; the fall must have caused him not to remember the code correctly. He pressed the bell; Padme would just have to let him in. He smiled, knowing that in a moment the door would slide open and he would….his smile faded as the door opened and an elderly humanoid stood in the doorway, "Yes, may I help…say, I don't think you belong up here; who are you?" The man asked.

"I might ask you the same thing; where is Senator Amidala?" Anakin demanded.

"She doesn't live here anymore; hasn't for some time now, as if it's any of your business." The man answered curtly, "Now, I think you had best leave before I call security."

Anakin rubbed his temple again, "No, that can't be; I was just here earlier today, I know she lives here." He insisted.

"Well, you didn't see her here, I've been home all day and haven't had but one visitor; and that sure wasn't a Senator." The man informed him.

"I don't understand; could I just come in and have a look around? Maybe…" Anakin requested.

"No, you can't come in; and if you took a good look at yourself, you'd know why. Now, you had better leave before I call security." The man advised and then slid the door closed leaving Anakin alone in the entranceway.

Anakin backed up against the lift door and sank down to the floor. This was all some kind of trick; they had taken Padme away and put this man in her place to confuse him. Maybe Obi-Wan was behind this; Obi-Wan probably dragged her away against her will just to drive him crazy….yes, that was it. Their plot to take over had failed when the Jedi were destroyed, so now Obi-Wan had come up with a new plan. Obi-Wan was trying to weaken him or….

"_I have reports that a certain Jedi has been seen leaving the Senatorial housing complex in the early morning hours on several occasions." _It was Palpatine's voice again echoing what Anakin had been told only a few days ago.

Oh, yes, now Anakin understood; Obi-Wan wanted Padme for himself, his beautiful Padme. Well, Obi-Wan wasn't going to get her; he would see her…oh no, what was he thinking? He would never hurt her….would he?

"Padme, where are you?" He cried as he drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms.

----------

"Padawan, let me in." Obi-Wan said from the hallway outside Zak's quarters.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan stepped in; Zak was seated, cross-legged on the bed. Obi-Wan sat down on Zak's desk chair, "Do you know where Ferri is now?" He asked.

Zak's eyes narrowed in puzzlement, "Why?" He asked.

"Because I am going to let him help us find Master Anakin." Obi-Wan answered.

"But you said you couldn't go against the Council; did they change their minds?" Zak asked.

"No, a wiser Jedi reminded me of something I had almost forgotten." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh….it was Master Qui-Gon, wasn't it." Zak guessed.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Now how would you know that?" He wondered.

"Because Master Qui-Gon always helps you when you need it." Zak replied.

"Yes, he does; doesn't he." Obi-Wan agreed, "Now, where is Ferri?"

"Probably in his quarters, that's where he usually is." Zak answered as he slid off the bed.

"Well then, let's go see what he can do." Obi-Wan said as he stood up and followed Zak out and down the hall.

"Ferri? It's Master Kenobi, may I come in?" Obi-Wan inquired at the door to Ferri's quarters.

"Why? I heard the Council won't let me help; so what do you want?" Ferri asked behind the closed door.

"Let me in, Ferri; and I will explain everything to you." Obi-Wan requested.

There was a loud resigned sigh and then the door slid open and Ferri stood before them, "Zak…I…you shouldn't…I'm not ready…I…I can't do this." Ferri stammered and then stepped back and raised his hand to the door control.

"No, Ferri; I need your help, please." Obi-Wan said as he blocked Ferri's hand and stepped into the room, "We both need your help."

"And you want to go against the Council?" Ferri wondered, suspiciously, "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"No, Master Skywalker is in trouble and needs my help; I can't help him unless I find him, and I could use your help to find him." Obi-Wan explained.

"In defiance to the Council?" Ferri asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered.

Ferri shook his head, "But you're on the Council; I don't think I believe you." He said.

Obi-Wan sighed, nodded and then turned back toward the door, "Then we will have to search without your help; come, Padawan." He replied sadly.

"This was your chance to regain the trust you lost, Ferri; I'm sorry that you couldn't recognize it for what it was." Zak added as he followed Obi-Wan out.

Ferri walked to the open doorway and watched them recede down the hall without looking back; maybe this wasn't a trick to get him in trouble….why would Master Kenobi want to do that, anyway? He had to stop being so suspicious of everyone; maybe he had to learn to trust too.

"Master Kenobi, wait." He called and left the security of his quarters, triggering the door behind him as he jogged down to join the pair who had turned and now stood waiting for him.


	4. On Anakin's Trail

Chapter 4 On Anakin's Trail

Anakin walked with determination toward Palpatine's private living quarters at Five Hundred Republica. The Chancellor may not himself still be there, but perhaps Anakin would be able to sense where his friend had gone from there. It was the only way now; Obi-Wan had taken Padme from him, Palpatine would help him get her back. And when he had Padme back, he would kill Obi-Wan.

----------

"He's growing up, your Zak." Ferri repeated Anakin's words as they stood in the empty dining hall.

Obi-Wan and Zak stood silently waiting as Ferri turned and then followed as he headed out of the dining hall, down the corridor toward the youngling classrooms where he sat down and proceeded to talk for a moment, as Anakin did, to the empty room before going to the meditation rooms; apparently meeting Master Yoda along the way.

"Use your help with the younglings I could." Ferri murmured the last part of Anakin's conversation with him just before they reached the room where Ferri had been waiting, "I'll think about it."

For a moment, Ferri seemed to ponder actually entering the meditation room and then shook his head and went down the hallway toward the speeder bay, "Good morning, Master Windu." Ferri said, although Mace was not in the corridor, "Nearly noon, Master Skywalker." Apparently, Anakin had seen Mace in passing, "Yes, I suppose it is; I'm going to meet Padme for lunch, but I will return later to take my children home." And then, "Very well, I will see you later then."

Obi-Wan and Zak followed at a short distance and when they reached the speeder bay, Ferri headed without hesitation to an empty berth. "Is it all ready to go?" Ferri asked, "Yes, Master Skywalker; be sure not to scratch her up this time." "I'm crushed; I'm always very careful."

Obi-Wan could not help but smile at that apparent exchange between his good friend and a fellow Jedi and then he sighed wondering what could have happened to him.

"We have to go to the Senate Complex now." Ferri announced, "That's where he went next."

----------

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Leia asked as they walked toward the dining hall.

Padme hesitated, not knowing what to tell her, "Mommy?" Leia persisted.

Obi-Wan had advised her to tell the children, if they asked, that Anakin was on a mission; he said it would be better for them not to know that their father was missing and in grave danger. Padme had hoped that it would not be necessary to say anything to them about it, but now that it_ was _necessary, she was beginning to have doubts about Obi-Wan's advice.

"Whatcha hidin', Mommy? Whatsa matter with Daddy?" Luke asked suspiciously.

In the end, though, she could not bring herself to frighten them with the truth…or what little she knew of the truth, "Daddy is on a very important mission; and he wants us to stay here until he finishes it so that we will be safe." She lied.

"Is it dange'rus?" Luke asked.

Again, Padme hesitated before answering, "I don't know; but I think it must be." She finally told them.

"Will he be alright?" Luke wondered.

"Yes, I'm sure he will be alright." Padme answered, trying to sound confident.

"Will he be back soon, Mommy?" Leia asked.

"I hope so, honey." Padme answered, truthfully.

----------

Anakin rounded the corner and his destination loomed in front of him; with a feeling of relief, he entered the lobby of the building, went to the lift that would take him to Palpatine's rooms at the top of the building and started to enter the code that would allow him access to the private lift, "May I help you?" A voice behind him inquired.

"No, I'm just going to visit a friend." Anakin answered without turning around.

"I think you must have the wrong address, Son; there's no one living there any longer." The voice informed him.

Anakin whirled around to face a Mon Calamari, "You don't know what you're talking about; the Supreme Chancellor lives up there." He replied.

"Well, one did some time ago, that's true enough; but not for more than two years now." The alien answered.

"What are you talking about? I just saw him here a few days ago." Anakin insisted.

"You're mistaken; the current Chancellor has only been here once since he took office." The Mon Calamari corrected.

"NO, he lives here. I've visited him here on many occasions; I was a just here a few days ago." Anakin claimed.

"I told you; the Chancellor does not live here; no one has lived here since Chancellor Palpatine was killed." The Mon Calamari told him.

"No; no, no, no; that can't be…why are you all lying? It's the Jedi, isn't it; they told you to lie to me. They want to take over and they kidnapped him, haven't they. And now they're trying to make me think I'm crazy by telling me lies. Did you know they've taken my wife? I have to find Chancellor Palpatine before they do something to her." Anakin said.

"Look, if it will make you feel any better, I'll let you in so you can have a look around; but I'm telling you, there's not much left up there." The alien replied.

"I'd like to have a look all the same; if it's alright." Anakin answered with a sinking feeling that there would be nothing to find; the Jedi, or the puppets they controlled, had already removed all trace of his mentor.

The Mon Calamari nodded, entered the code into the security panel and the lift door opened.

----------

Ferri sat at one of the tables in the Senatorial dining room for a few minutes, again repeating some of the conversation that had gone on between husband and wife while Zak and Obi-Wan observed from another table. Before Ferri was finished, they were joined by Bail Organa, who had been informed by the security guard at the main lobby desk that they were there.

"What is he doing?" Bail whispered, not wanting to disturb whatever Ferri was attempting to do.

"Ferri is post cognitive; he can retrace a person's movements. That's how he knew where they were holding Boba Fett on Myrkr." Obi-Wan explained in a low voice, "Right now, he is trying to track down Anakin Skywalker."

"I just discovered that Anakin was here earlier; apparently, the guard in the lobby did not recognize him and sent him away. I was very disturbed when I found that out." Bail informed them.

"Anakin came back here? Why?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"He said he was looking for Chancellor Palpatine." Bail answered.

"Blast! I should have known he'd come back here. How could I be so stupid?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low.

"I also received a complaint from former Chancellor Valorum's servant. The former Chancellor lives in Padme's old Senate suite; and it appears that someone went looking for her there, insisting that he had just seen here there earlier in the day and claiming she lived there. I did not put two and two together until I found out Anakin was here earlier. From the description the servant provided, it appears that Anakin was there as well." Bail continued, "What has happened to him, Master Kenobi?"

"I'm not sure exactly; I know that he is injured and, for some reason, he seems to be living out his nightmares. I had a brief connection with him until he cut me off; he believes most of the Jedi are dead and that Palpatine is still alive." Obi-Wan answered.

"I'll see you soon, my love." Ferri said and then stood up and walked to the door, paused for a moment to look back, and then exited the room.

"That's our cue; if you will excuse us, Chancellor." Obi-Wan said as he stood up.

"Yes, of course; let me know if there is any news, and I will contact the Temple if any of my people spot him." Bail replied, "I am just sorry one of my guards made such a foolish mistake; he failed to review the alerts for the day, and let Anakin slip away. I have commanded that guard to stand down, and he will no longer have charge of the lobby; this kind of thing will not happen again, I promise."

"What's done is done; and cannot be changed. We must now focus on finding him." Obi-Wan told him, following Ferri out into the hallway.

"Master Skywalker, how are those beautiful babies of yours?" Ferri asked, "Settling in; I think they are going to like living on Coruscant."

Bail listened to Ferri bantering to himself for a few minutes before heading in the opposite direction, "Don't forget to call me." He reminded them before entering an open lift.

Ferri finished his 'conversation' and went out the door, started to cross the roadway and then collapsed; in a flash Obi-Wan had the boy in his arms and started to carry him to the safety of the walkway, "I know what happened to him." Ferri gasped.

----------

Anakin sat on the rich red carpet in the middle of the main sitting room; his worst fears had been realized, the room was completely empty, and he could find no trace of his friend and mentor, Chancellor Palpatine. In a last ditch effort to find him, Anakin reached out through the Force looking for a sign from his new master; only a faint hint, an old trace, remained. He shook his head from his seat on the carpet; how could that be? It made no sense; even if the Jedi had only removed the Chancellor's furniture, how could they remove his psychic trail, or alter it to appear older than it was? What new trick was this that the Jedi had held back from him? Bitterness crept into his heart, they had kept so many secrets from him; he was glad they were dead….all except Obi-Wan, and he would fix that soon enough. But now, now, he must focus on finding Palpatine; Palpatine had the information he needed, only through Palpatine could he have any hope of saving Padme's life.

"Son, how much longer are you going to be? I really should lock this place back up." The Mon Calamari said from the doorway.

"Just a few minutes; I need to think." Anakin answered.

"Alright, I tell you what; you do whatever it is you want to do here, I hope I can trust you not to vandalize anything, and stop by my office when you're finished so I can lock it back up." The Mon Calamari proposed.

"Fine, fine; just leave me alone so I can concentrate." Anakin replied.

----------

"Mommy, are you sure Daddy's not sick?" Leia asked.

"No, honey; why? What's the matter?" Padme asked.

"Cuz he feels funny." Leia answered.

"You can feel him right now?" Padme asked, suddenly concerned.

"Kinda; but differnt, ya know?" Leia replied.

"Different? How, Leia?" Padme wondered.

"Dunno; can't splain it; just differnt." Leia told her.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine. Are you finished eating? It's about time the two of you had your nap." Padme said.

"Alright, Mommy." They said in unison.

When the twins were settled back in the nursery, and Hadrian had been changed and fed, Padme went to Yoda.

"Different, they say? Hmmm…feeling him again they are." Yoda surmised.

"But why can they feel him now? I thought he was shielding himself." Padme asked.

"Difficult it is to say; concentrating on something else, he may be; for that, much energy is needed." Yoda guessed.

"But what, Master Yoda?" Padme asked.

"Know that, I do not; but a good thing it probably is not." Yoda told her which brought her to tears, "Here now, despair you must not; hope for him yet there still is; his brother he has."

"I know." Padme answered, but Yoda could tell the thought gave her little comfort.

"Be strong you must, Lady Padme; for yourself, for your children and for the Chosen One. Love, understanding and comfort he will need when over this finally is." Yoda instructed.

"I'm trying." Padme replied.

"Do this, you can; powerful your love for him is and draw your strength from that you can." Yoda said.

Padme thought about that for a moment, "Will that be enough?" She asked.

"More than enough, hmm." Yoda assured her, "If you concentrate on this love, reach him it might; and bring him back to us it will."

"Is that what Obi-Wan is doing?" Padme asked.

"Yes; powerful his love is as well…and share Force love they do, even though forgotten this, Anakin Skywalker has." Yoda explained.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda." Mace said from the doorway.

"Master Windu? News you have for us?" Yoda asked.

"I would speak with you in private." Mace replied.

"In private you say?" Yoda asked and as he looked intently at Mace before nodding, "Think on what we discussed, Lady Padme; bring you comfort it will."

"Yes, Master Yoda; thank you." Padme answered and stood up to leave.

"Welcome to stay here, you are, until found Anakin is." Yoda assured her.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Padme said before exiting.

"Now, what so important was that speak with me alone you must?" Yoda asked as Mace settled himself on one of Yoda's cushions.

"It appears that Obi-Wan has defied the Council and has taken Ferri to help him find Anakin." Mace informed him.

"Hmm…interesting this is." Yoda replied

"Interesting? He's gone against the Council, Master Yoda." Mace reminded him, "It would have been bad enough for any Jedi to do that; but Obi-Wan is himself a Council member."

"And so punished you think he should be, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"He has violated the Code by doing this; the Council made the decision not enlist Ferri's help because we could not trust him. Now, we cannot trust one of our own Council members to abide by the ruling of the Council." Mace answered.

Yoda shook his head, "So blinded by your own mistrust you have been, Master Windu, that deaf to the voice of the Force you are." He said.

"What?"

Yoda sighed, "Listen to the voice, Obi-Wan did; when he defied the Council." Yoda told him.

"Master Yoda, with all due respect; Obi-Wan is so attached to Anakin that I…" Mace started.

"Attached, Obi-Wan is? Think that do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master; I think it's apparent. He does not want to lose Anakin and so he will do anything, including defying the Council, to save him." Mace answered.

"Wish to save the Chosen One, you do not then, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"I didn't say that." Mace replied.

"Then do everything to find him we should, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Well, yes, but…." Mace began.

"And doing that Master Kenobi is; deny that can you?" Yoda asked.

Mace sighed and shook his head, "No, but we must not forget that he defied the Council in doing it." He countered.

"Then right the Council was in refusing Obi-Wan's proposal?" Yoda asked, "So sure are you that Ferri cannot be trusted?"

Mace sighed again, "Well, maybe he could be; but Obi-Wan should have readdressed the Council instead of openly disregarding our decision." He answered.

"No time, was there for another meeting; young Skywalker's life, in peril it is." Yoda replied.

"Then you think he did the right thing by deliberately going against us?" Mace asked.

"Necessary to do that it should not have been." Yoda answered, "Many sessions Master Skywalker and I have had with young Cortis; know his mind better than any of you I do and yet, listen to my counsel on this you did not."

"Then you're saying the Council made a mistake?" Mace asked.

"Yes." Yoda confirmed.

"How is that possible?" Mace wondered.

"Master Windu, infallible the Council is not; always a possibility to make a mistake there is. A Council meeting we should call now to discuss this mistake, hmm?" Yoda suggested.

"Master Kenobi has left the Temple and will not answer his com." Mace replied.

"No, certain I am that he would not because force him to abandon his search you would; face the Council he will willingly do after his brother he finds." Yoda answered.

"Then we must wait until he returns?" Mace asked.

"Our failing this was; discuss that without him we can." Yoda told him.


	5. Five Hundred Republica

Chapter 5 Five Hundred Republica

Anakin tried to calm his mind, but so much confusion was swirling around him that he found it almost impossible. What he could not comprehend was how the traitorous Senators and the Jedi managed to conspire so completely against the Chancellor and his loyal followers. The why, he could perfectly understand, Palpatine himself had warned him of the Jedi's craving for power and it was not a long jump to assume that they gained control of some of the weaker politicians to help them. But some things still did not make sense, he knew that most of the Jedi were dead, either by his hand, or Palpatine's orders; who, then, had managed to erase Palpatine's psychic trail? Or had Palpatine himself done it to cover his escape? But who would he have to hide from if most of the Jedi were dead? Of course, he would have to hide from the ones who wanted to take his place, Senator Organa, for example, but still, it would not have been necessary to obliterate his psychic trail; Organa and his followers weren't Force sensitive. No, that couldn't be it, but then he was back to wondering who could be powerful enough to do it? Only Palpatine could tell him for sure, if only he knew where he should look for him next. Then he began to wonder about Padme; wasn't she a friend of Organa's? Could she have gone with Obi-Wan willingly then? No, she was certainly more loyal to him than she was to Organa or the Jedi, Obi-Wan had forced her to come with him against her will; he was quite certain of that. Maybe Palpatine had gone to the Separatists as Darth Sidious; it was common knowledge that the Sith were behind the Separatist movement, it seemed very logical that Palpatine would have felt safe with them in his persona of the Sith Master. Now, where did Palpatine tell him they were hiding?

----------

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi; that happens sometimes." Ferri said, apologetically.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ferri?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, it was just so abrupt; Master Skywalker was hit by a speeder. He actually landed over there somewhere." Ferri answered as he started to get up.

"Where?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ferri stood up, a little shakily, and moved to the edge of the walkway, "Here, and he landed pretty hard; I hurt all over." He told them.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Then it should have been reported." He said.

"Maybe it was, Master; but Master Anakin might have left before they knew who he was." Zak speculated, "That's what you must have felt when you collapsed this morning."

"Yes, it appears so." Obi-Wan concurred.

"He did get up and leave; he was very angry. In fact, he was so angry that he threw someone trying to help him against a speeder that was parked here." Ferri said from where he was standing.

"And then where did he go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This way." Ferri said, leading the way toward one of the alleyways.

"Ferri, did he hit his head when he landed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, real hard; it knocked him out, I think, because I felt blackness for a few seconds. And, I can't explain it, but he felt…he felt different after that." Ferri answered.

"Well, I think I understand; he _was_ different, he became what he would have been if he hadn't killed Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-Wan explained.

Ferri nodded, "Yes, that's it; his Light is overshadowed." He replied as he staggered.

"Ferri?"

"It's alright, he was really dizzy." Ferri told him as he continued on, murmuring what must have been Anakin's conversation with himself.

Several times, Ferri stopped and then continued on, "Hey, there, son; looks like ya might be needin' some help." He said suddenly when he stopped once more, "No I'm fine."

"Master, look." Zak said, pointing to a hand visible behind a pile of abandoned crates.

Ferri moved, trancelike, toward the crates, "I warned you to leave me alone." He said.

Obi-Wan moved several crates to reveal the headless alien corpse, "Oh, Anakin; what have you done?" He exclaimed sadly.

"I think he might have been defending himself, Master Kenobi." Ferri surmised.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "He still should not have taken his head; and he would not have if he had been himself." He replied, "This will have to be reported."

"No, Master; they'll treat him like a criminal. They might hurt him or…or worse." Zak pointed out.

"He has killed someone, Zak; we cannot just forget about it; however….." Obi-Wan countered.

"I know, but it was self-defense." Zak interrupted.

"Let me finish," Obi-Wan admonished. "However, he is dead and there is nothing more we can do for him; Anakin needs help now more than ever and we do not have time to deal with the authorities about this. I will wait until we have found him to report it. But he will still have to answer for what he has done here; self defense or not."

"Yes, Master." Zak replied with a nod.

Ferri stared at the dead alien for a few moments and then continued on.

----------

"Are you saying that we should have trusted Ferri to find Anakin?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Trusted my counsel you should have; and this you did not." Yoda corrected, "Know this boy's mind well, I do, and his heart; and yet disregarded my opinion was."

"And you would have told us that Ferri is trustworthy?" Plo Koon asked.

"Told you I did that given a chance he should be; and overlooked my advice was." Yoda answered.

"Then you do not know if he can be trusted." Luminara Unduli surmised.

Yoda sighed, "Know for certain, you would wish, hmm? Nothing for certain is; always unknowns there are." He said, "But given a chance to prove himself he should have had."

"Well, it seems he is getting that chance now, thanks to Master Kenobi's defiance." Eeth Koth pointed out.

Yoda banged his gimmer stick on the floor, "Defiant he would _not_ have had to be if so blinded by mistrust you had not been. Now, alone he is in his search when help we should have given him."

"He should have presented his views to us so that we could discuss it further; perhaps then we would have decided differently." Stass Ali said.

"Did he not do that? And say, did you not, that trust you could not give to Ferri Cortis?" Yoda asked, "What more was there for him to say?"

"I must agree with Master Yoda on this; we were not open-minded in our view of young Cortis." Ki-Adi admitted.

"And what if he betrays them again?" Saesee Tiin asked.

"Then gone he will be; but given the _chance by the Council_ to prove himself he should have been. Denied that he was until one was given by Master Kenobi." Yoda answered.

There was silence among them as each Council Master pondered Yoda's last words, "Then we have made a terrible mistake." Eeth Koth finally said, voicing the thoughts of all those present.

"Yes, and what is worse, Master Kenobi will not make contact with us because he has gone against the Council vote; we do not know where he is and we cannot help him." Plo Koon added.

"We will just have to wait until he finds Anakin; I do not believe he will contact us, or acknowledge any contact we try to make until that happens. We were wrong not to have given further thought to engaging Ferri Cortis' gift, and now we can only hope that our mistake is not a costly one." Mace replied.

----------

"Get out of my head, Obi-Wan." Ferri said, "I don't need your help."

Obi-Wan's eyes blurred as he listened to Ferri repeat Anakin's response to his attempt to help; it hurt to listen, "No one is left….I killed them, I killed all the ones in the Temple and the Chancellor has taken care of the rest; there is no one left…..You're lying!" Ferri finished and then headed back toward the Senate Complex.

Obi-Wan and Zak followed Ferri back to the Senate Complex and from there, to Padme's former Senate suite where Ferri sat with his back against the lift door with his legs drawn up against his chest and his head on his knees, "Padme, where are you?" He sobbed.

Obi-Wan put a hand under Ferri's arm and gently pulled him to his feet, "That's enough for now, Ferri; you should rest." He said.

"No, we're close; I want to keep going." Ferri insisted as he triggered the lift, "We're almost there; I know it."

"Ferri, you are emotionally drained, I can sense it; rest for the night and we will continue in the morning." Obi-Wan replied.

"No, he'll be gone again, and we'll have to start all over; just a little while longer, Master Kenobi, please." Ferri persisted.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "Alright, but this is against my better judgment and if we are no closer in an hour, then you will quit for the night." He conceded.

"An hour; alright." Ferri agreed.

And so Anakin's trail led them to Five Hundred Republica; Ferri headed, without hesitation to the private lift near the back of the lobby and started entering a code into the security pad.

"Well, that certainly is a popular place today. Can I help you?" A Mon Calamari asked as he appeared from an adjoining office.

"Yes, we believe a friend of ours might have come here earlier." Obi-Wan answered politely.

"Could be; a young man came in insisting that the Chancellor lived here. I told him the last Chancellor to live here was Chancellor Palpatine and he was dead, but he insisted that the Jedi told me to lie about it and then he rambled on about them trying to make him crazy and having his wife." The alien attendant told them.

"He's right, Master Kenobi; and he's very confused." Ferri confirmed, "But you took him up there, didn't you."

"Yes, son, I did; in fact, I left him up there, he said he had to think." The Mon Calamari replied.

"He's still up there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I haven't seen him come down." The Mon Calamari told them.

"Could you let me in?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course; here, I'll just enter the code and you can go right on up." The Mon Calamari answered amicably as he pushed a series of buttons, "There, all set; I hope your friend is alright, he looked a bit of a mess."

"Thank you, we hope so too." Obi-Wan said as he entered the lift, "I want the two of you to stay down here; I have no idea what he would do if he saw two Jedi Padawans when he thinks he killed all of them."

"Yes, Master." Zak said, although he was openly unhappy about it.

Ferri nodded in agreement; however, he was not very happy either.

"Alright, I know neither of you are happy about this, but under the circumstances, I think it would be better if he did not see either of you until I can jog his memory back to where it should be." Obi-Wan explained.

"I know, I understand, but I still don't have to like it; just be careful, Master." Zak replied, "And may the Force be with you."

"It will be alright, Zak." Obi-Wan assured him as the lift door closed.

Zak sighed, "I hope so." He said.

"Do you think Master Skywalker will be alright?" Ferri asked.

"I think so….eventually." Zak answered, "You like him, don't you."

"He's helping me." Ferri replied, "He won't hurt Master Kenobi, will he?"

"Maybe; something doesn't feel right." Zak told him.

"Then we should go up there." Ferri suggested.

Zak shook his head, "That would make it worse."

----------

Anakin could feel his former friend before the lift door even opened; he should have known he would be clever enough to track him down. Well, it didn't matter; he'd be dead in a few minutes, anyway. He stood up and moved to one of the inner rooms to wait.

----------

As the lift stopped, Obi-Wan took a deep breath; he had no idea what Anakin might do when he saw him. He knew his brother was living out his nightmare as Darth Vader and was full of anger and hate; but he was also confused because things were not the way they should be in his altered world. Whatever happened, Obi-Wan was determined not to fight him; Anakin was injured and not himself, and Obi-Wan did not want to hurt him any more than he already was. The lift door slid open and Obi-Wan took a cautious step into Palpatine's former residence; he had never been here himself, although he found out later, after Palpatine had been destroyed, that Anakin had visited him here on many occasions. He reached out through the Force and felt Anakin's presence nearby.

He moved forward, "Anakin? I'm here to help you, please come out so we can talk." Obi-Wan called out as he moved further into the main room, "Please, Anakin; you need help."

When there was still no response, Obi-Wan moved into the sitting area, doorways led off into other, more private rooms, "Anakin, you are not yourself; Padme is worried about you, please let me help you." He said.

In a blur, Anakin was on him, "What have you done with her?" He demanded and he threw Obi-Wan to the ground.

"Nothing, Anakin; she's at the Temple with your children." Obi-Wan answered.

"I don't have any children, you liar!" He screamed and slammed his fist into Obi-Wan mid-section, "Where is she?"

"I…told you…at the…Temple." Obi-Wan gasped, "You…have…three babies, my brother."

Anakin hit him again, "Stop lying to me or I'll kill you right here." He threatened.

"She's…at the…Temple." Obi-Wan repeated.

"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!" Anakin screamed as he stood up pulling Obi-Wan with him.

"No, Anakin, I am not." Obi-Wan replied, "You've been hurt and you're not…"

Obi-Wan never had the chance to finish as Anakin gathered the Force around him and threw him against the far wall. Obi-Wan slammed hard into it and crumpled to the floor. In a flash, Anakin was standing over his unconscious friend, lightsaber drawn.

----------

Zak turned as he heard the lift start to move and then reached out to sense who was in it, "Oh no." He whispered.

"Master Anakin is alone." Ferri gasped.

The lift door opened and Anakin stalked out, took one look at both boys standing near in the lobby, "NOOO!" He screamed as he raised both hands and Force pushed them in opposite directions away from him and was out the door before either boy could recover.


	6. Nightmares and Dreams

**Oh dear, I have made a rather serious blunder; I had posted chapter 10, skipping the chapters between it and chapter 5! You all have probably been wondering how they figured out where Anakin was going! I'm so sorry, and to make up for my blunder, I've deleted that chapter and posted the correct chapter in it's place. I can't believe I did that, and didn't notice until I went in to post a new chapter. I hope you aren't too confused now...**

* * *

Chapter 6 Nightmares and Dreams

Anakin's mind was in turmoil; he ran, not knowing where he was going, but just wanting to be away from Five Hundred Republica. He had killed all the Jedi in the Temple; why then, were there still Jedi Padawans alive? How could that be possible? He was sure none of them had escaped. How could they? He had taken an entire battalion of Clones in with him; there could have been no escape for any of them. He even remembered killing the dark haired boy himself; certainly at least he could not still be alive. Had he hallucinated seeing him then? And something about what Obi-Wan had tried to tell him seemed to ring true somehow; although his brain was so muddled, he wasn't sure what it was. He had to find Palpatine; Palpatine could straighten everything out. Needing a place to hide and think, Anakin headed for the underground; he had always been able to escape there when, as a boy, he needed to get away from the confines of his Jedi life. No one would no to look for him there.

----------

The Mon Calamari rushed out of his office, "Are you boys alright?" He asked as he helped Ferri, who was closer, to his feet.

"Yes, but you have to let us up there." Zak answered as he allowed Ferri to pull him up.

"Of course, I have already called the authorities, they will…." The Mon Calamari started to reply.

"Oh no, you should not have done that." Zak told him, shaking his head.

"But he is obviously dangerous; he should be stopped." The Mon Calamari argued as he entered the code once again into the security panel.

"Yes, but that's what we're trying to do. We don't want him hurt, don't you see? He's been in an accident; he's already been hurt and now he's very confused." Ferri said.

"That may well be; but he is still dangerous. He might have killed both of you." The Mon Calamari countered.

"But he didn't; and that's the important thing here. He could have, but he didn't." Zak explained, "Call the authorities off."

"I'm sorry, son; I cannot." The Mon Calamari answered.

"Fine, but Master Kenobi will have something to say about that." Ferri retorted, "Master Skywalker needs help, he doesn't need to be hunted down like a common criminal."

Zak nodded in agreement as the lift door opened, "Because he's_ not_ a criminal." He added as both of them entered the lift.

The Mon Calamari shook his head but did not reply as the lift door closed.

"Master Skywalker didn't kill him, did he?" Ferri asked.

"No, I still feel him." Zak answered, "Concentrate and reach out, you should be able to feel him too."

Ferri closed his eyes to a deep breath and reached out, "Oh yes; I can feel him now." Ferri confirmed, "But…"

"But?" Zak repeated.

"Well, I don't know how Master Kenobi….I don't know how any of us is ever going to be able to help him if he won't even listen to Master Kenobi. Master Maru said they were like brothers; if Master Skywalker won't listen to his brother, then who will he listen to?" Ferri wondered.

"I don't know, but he's got to be wondering why we're still alive; and I'm sure Master Obi-Wan told him about Lady Padme and his children, he must be thinking about that too." Zak answered.

The lift door opened and Zak stepped off first, heading immediately to the inner sitting area; Ferri left the lift slowly and was immediately caught up in the emotional confrontation between the two Jedi Masters as he began to repeat, verbatim, Obi-Wan's pleas and Anakin's wild raving. Zak knelt down next to the still form of his master, "Master?" He said as he carefully turned him over.

"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!" Ferri screamed behind him.

"Master?" Zak repeated a little more urgently as he slapped Obi-Wan lightly on the face.

"You should not have come here." Ferri said over him, "I could kill you now, if I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?" Obi-Wan asked as he opened his eyes.

Ferri blinked and came back to himself, "I…I'm sorry, Master Kenobi." He said.

"It's alright; it was Anakin not you. Can you tell what he was thinking when he said that, Ferri?" Obi-Wan asked as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

Ferri's forehead wrinkled as he thought, "He was thinking about…it's hard to explain, really; he was thinking about what a good friend you used to be." He finally answered.

"Well, that's something anyway. The fact that he didn't kill me when he had the chance shows that he is not lost completely." Obi-Wan replied as he rubbed the side of his head, "I think we've done enough for the day."

"He saw us, Master." Zak said as he and Ferri pulled Obi-Wan up.

"Did he? Well, let's just let him think about that for the night then and have another go of it in the morning." Obi-Wan suggested.

"We can't, Master; the attendant down in the lobby called the authorities. They are probably looking for Master Anakin right now." Zak told him.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Well, that complicates things a little. Blast it! I should have been more careful; now, not only is Anakin out there again, injured and confused, but he has the authorities after him. However, we should still wait until morning."

"Where are we going to stay, Master Kenobi?" Ferri asked.

"We cannot go back to the Temple; that much is certain. I will speak with the Chancellor; I am sure he will be able to find a place for us to stay for the night." Obi-Wan answered.

"And what if they find Master Anakin in the meantime?" Zak asked.

"I will explain everything to Chancellor Organa; he will understand and call his people back. I just wish I had not been so foolish; I should have known what Anakin would do." Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Master Jedi; I am so glad you are alright." The Mon Calamari said as they stepped out of the lift.

"Thank you; but I wish that you had not called the authorities about this." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I had to didn't I? He was dangerous, out of control." The Mon Calamari answered, defensively.

"Did you see him attack anyone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, he pushed…" The attendant began.

"He pushed us away from him; he didn't attack us." Ferri cut him off.

"Well, no but, he must have…" The attendant began again.

"Must have what? Attacked me? Since you were not there, you have no idea what he did up in those rooms, now do you?" This time, Obi-Wan cut him off as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well, no but I assumed…" He tried once more.

"Yes, you assumed; and because you did, a very confused, injured young man is now being hunted down." Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Well, he looked dangerous to me." The Mon Calamari insisted.

Obi-Wan huffed and shook his head, "More to himself than anyone else." He answered as he turned to leave.

Zak followed and Ferri turned to the Mon Calamari, "I told you he would have something to say about it." He said and then followed them out.

----------

This was where he belonged; the underbelly of Coruscant. Down here, existed the beings whom those above pretended did not exist; the thieves, the addicts, those not fit to mingle with decent society dwelled in the tunnels and passageways of the underground. This was where Anakin could hide, to think and to plan his next move. He wished he could find Palpatine; Palpatine would tell him what he should do. He still was not sure why he hadn't killed Obi-Wan when he had the chance. He had certainly wanted to; but something had stopped him…what, though? Why, when he had to perfect opportunity to kill his enemy, had he not taken full advantage of it? Palpatine would have called him weak and, in truth, he had been; he had been thinking about their past friendship, and that had caused him to falter. Palpatine would be disappointed, not to mention angry at his negligence in allowing at least two apprentices to escape….yet, it puzzled him to remember actually killing one of them. Unless he was mistaken, yes, that was it; that boy just looked like the one who had fought so bravely and asked him, "Why" before he died. And it was then that it dawned on him that he now actually remembered leading the Clones into the Temple….when had that come back to him? After he had seen those boys, he decided. But why, after Anakin had helped to destroy the Order, was Obi-Wan trying to convince him that it had not been destroyed? Anakin found a secluded corner and huddled into it, wrapping his torn cloak around him. He was tired, his body hurt and his head ached; he felt lost, alone and confused. He longed to be home, in bed with Padme and his chil…he shook his head, he didn't have any children; he had let Obi-Wan's lies go to his head. Palpatine, in the morning, he would find Palpatine; but right now, he needed to rest. He wrapped his arms around his legs, rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes. In the morning, everything would be clearer.

----------

"I will open one of our apartments to you, of course, Master Kenobi; but why can you not just go back to the Temple?" Bail said after Obi-Wan had put forth his request.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked down at the carpet for a moment, "I am in defiance of the Council in using young Ferri, here, to search for Anakin; if I go back now, they will not allow him to continue helping me….if they don't forbid me completely from even searching on my own." He explained.

"They would do that just because you went against the Council?" Bail asked, somewhat shocked.

"I don't know; but I cannot take the chance that they would. Anakin needs my help; and I fear for him if he does not get it soon." Obi-Wan answered, "And there are two other things I would ask of you; one as the Chancellor and the other as a friend."

Bail smiled, "I am at your disposal, Master Kenobi." He replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, "First, it seems that the attendant over at Chancellor Palpatine's old residence was overzealous and reported to the authorities that Anakin had become dangerous; I would like for you to call of the hunt for him." He requested.

"Then you think that he is not dangerous?" Bail asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin is injured already and he has no memory of this reality; I believe he is more dangerous to himself than he is to anyone else. I fear that if he is cornered, though, he will fight and then he will be killed; I think he should have the chance to remember what he is." He answered.

Bail nodded thoughtfully, "You are right; I will have those searching for him stand down." He said, "And the other favor?"

"As a friend, I would ask that you not let the Council know you have seen us." Obi-Wan replied.

"You want me to lie to the Council?" Bail asked.

"In that you would be withholding information, it seems so." Obi-Wan admitted.

Bail sighed, stood up and walked toward the bank of windows, "That is a great deal to ask of me." He said.

"I know this, Chancellor; and that is why I asked you as a friend; and as Anakin's friend." Obi-Wan answered.

Bail massaged his forehead and sighed deeply, "I will not lie to the Council." He told him as he turned around.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked down again, "I understand; it was too much to ask." He replied with understanding.

Bail smiled and shook his head, "I do not think you do; I meant I would not lie to them _if they asked me_ if I had seen you; I will not contact them." He said.

Obi-Wan smiled back, "Thank you, Chancellor; however, what will you tell them if they ask where we are staying?" He asked.

"In that case, I will have to tell them. But I am very good at steering a discussion in whatever direction I wish; I will be sure to steer it away from that subject." Bail assured him.

"I am in your debt, Chancellor, thank you." Obi-Wan said gratefully.

"For what you have done in the past for me and for my family, it is I who is indebted to you, many times over." Bail told him as he extended his hand.

Obi-Wan nodded and shook his hand without hesitation, "Thank you again, Chancellor." He repeated.

----------

In a split second, Anakin came awake as his Jedi senses alerted him to some danger, near at hand; before the would-be thief could pull his hand away from the weapon he was trying to steal, Anakin had wrapped his prosthetic fingers around it and squeezed it so tightly he crushed all the bones in it. The thief screamed in surprise and agony, trying to pull his hand from Anakin's grip. Anakin looked up at him, grinning maliciously, "Please! So sorry….big…mistake." The pointy-eared thief cried. Anakin squeezed a little harder and the thief dropped to his knees, still trying to pull away, "Please!" He cried again. The thief's eyes grew wide as he watched Anakin's eyes turn from turbulent dark blue to sickly yellow and, with renewed vigor, tried once more to pull away. Anakin laughed and then released him, causing the alien to fall backwards. With his crushed hand dangling uselessly across his chest, the alien scooted back, terrified that Anakin would come after him. When he had put several meters between them, he scrambled to his feet and, clutching his damaged hand, back-peddled until he was out of Anakin's sight. Anakin laughed again and then looked around, noticing the frightened looks of those who had witnessed what he was capable of. When he was satisfied that they understood how dangerous it was to threaten him, he wrapped his cloak around him once again and laid down.

_"Do it 'gain, Daddy; do it 'gain." It was a dark-haired little girl pleading with him to play with her... Who was this child and why did she call him Daddy? Suddenly there was another child, this one a boy, hanging onto one of his legs and giggling happily. He looked up and there was Padme, holding a baby in her arms, smiling at him. "You're so good with them, Annie." She told him. Anakin smiled back at her and, with the little boy still clutching his leg and the girl dangling upside down from his arms, he walked toward her…._

"Padme!" He heard himself cry and awoke with a start. Damn Obi-Wan, now he was having fantasies about children that he did not have.

----------

Obi-Wan sighed, sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed; plagued by nightmares for the third time that night, he finally gave up on sleep and walked out on the veranda that extended from the room he was sleeping in. As he watched the post mid night traffic flow by, he wondered where Anakin was and when he would finally emerge from his waking nightmare. He ran his hand through his hair, "I will not give up on you, my brother." He said aloud, _"I will not give up on you."_ He repeated through the Force.


	7. So Close

**For those of you who are confused; you may not have noticed that I posted a chapter prematurely. Chapter 10 was posted in place of Chapter 6; I have since deleted and replaced that chapter with the correct one. If you haven't done so already, I advise you to go back and read the correct Chapter 6 before proceeding; Chapter 10 will then be posted in its proper place following Chapter 9. I apologize for my carelessness...**

* * *

Chapter 7 So Close

Zak took one look at Obi-Wan the next morning and shook his head, "You look terrible, Master; did you sleep at all last night?" He asked.

"Yes, some." Obi-Wan answered.

"But not very much." Zak added.

"No, but enough." Obi-Wan assured him.

"You won't be able to rest very well until he comes back, will you." Zak stated.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Probably not; his nightmares have become mine." He replied.

"Then we will have to bring him back." Zak decided.

"Well, I'm ready to get started." Ferri announced as he appeared from the other sleeping room.

----------

Anakin awoke feeling more clear-headed than he had the day before. He finally remembered where he might find Palpatine; now he only had to figure out how he was going to get there. What he needed was a ship; where he was going to find one would be the challenge. He had thought of going to the Temple to take one of the Jedi starfighters, but he thought Obi-Wan and those two surviving Padawans might have gone back there to hide; and for some reason, he did not want to face any of them…at least not yet. He wondered if he would be able to take Padme's yacht; it would probably be docked on the Naboo landing platform, all he'd have to do is take an air taxi up to the platform. He rose stiffly, feeling the bruises and sore muscles that were the result of the speeder incident the day before. At least his headache seemed to have abated to a dull ache; and he guessed that it would probably be gone by the end of the day. He stretched to ease his stiffness and headed back up to the surface.

----------

"Return to the Temple for the night, Master Kenobi did not; seen him have you, Chancellor?" Yoda asked.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that; I hope nothing has happened to him." Bail answered evasively.

"So seen him you have not, then…hmmm." Yoda asked.

"Well, I did see him, yes; yesterday evening as a matter of fact. I believe he told me he was looking for Anakin." Bail replied.

"Know where he has gone do you?" Yoda asked.

"Why would I know that?" Bail asked, again trying to be evasive.

"Hmm….tell you he did that he disregarded a Council ruling?" Yoda asked.

"What went on between Master Kenobi and the Council is really not my concern." Bail answered.

"Know, he should that wrong the Council was; tell him this if see him you do, Chancellor." Yoda said.

"If I see him, I will let him know." Bail promised.

"Found Master Skywalker yet has he?" Yoda asked.

"I do not know how I would know that either, Master Yoda." Bail answered.

"No, you would not, would you." Yoda replied, "For your time, I thank you, Chancellor."

"You may have my time whenever you need it, Master Yoda." Bail assured him, "The Jedi are very important to the Republic."

Bail breathed a sigh of relief as Yoda's image faded; for a moment, he thought Yoda might challenge him concerning Master Kenobi's whereabouts.

----------

Ferri moved quickly through the early morning crowds, "He's confused; and he keeps…." Ferri began and then shifted to, "How can they still be alive; I know I killed that dark-haired boy, I remember doing it. I don't understand; I have to go someplace to think."

Obi-Wan glanced in Zak's direction and Zak glanced back at him, "It's alright; I know he's talking about me." Zak told him.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly and nodded his head as they continued on until Ferri stopped, "This is where he went to think." He announced.

Obi-Wan tugged on his beard in thought, "He remembered killing you, Zak; you know that don't you?" Ferri pointed out.

"Yes, it was in his nightmare." Zak answered.

"I wonder…I wonder if he didn't kill me then…in his nightmare." Ferri said.

"Most of the faces in Anakin's nightmare are unclear, Ferri; he remembered Zak because Zak spoke to him before he died and his face was very clear." Obi-Wan explained.

Ferri nodded, "So, should we go down here?" Ferri asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It is not safe to take you down there; we will have to find him another way." He answered.

"I can defend myself, Master Kenobi." Ferri replied haughtily.

Obi-Wan looked at him disapprovingly, "Watch your tone with me, Ferri; you are treading on dangerous ground." He warned.

Ferri looked down at the ground, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I am giving you a chance because I need your help; this could be good for both you and Master Skywalker, but only if you show me that you have changed. Your attitude just now makes me doubt that you will." He told him, "Do you understand this?"

Ferri nodded and averted his eyes, "Yes, Master Kenobi." He answered quietly.

"I think we should go in." Zak interjected.

"No, it's too risky." Obi-Wan countered.

"It will be alright, Master." Zak assured him, "I think we will find something important down there."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Alright, I'll trust your instincts; they have not been wrong yet." He decided, "But be mindful; this is not a place to take lightly."

Ferri put a hand to where his weapon should be and sighed, "I forgot I don't have a lightsaber anymore." He said sadly.

"Then apparently you cannot defend yourself." Obi-Wan concluded.

Ferri sighed again and looked once more at the ground, "No, I guess not." He admitted.

"Well, if we are careful, you will not need to." Obi-Wan told him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Ferri shook his head, "I hope so." He replied doubtfully.

----------  
Anakin headed first to a public wash room to clean himself up; if he wished for any hope of snagging a taxi, he would have to look at least a little presentable. He had to smile when he caught a good look at himself in the mirrored surface above the wash room sink. Blood cakes the side of his head and cheek where it had oozed before his head injury had stopped bleeding, he was covered in surface dirt from his collision with the walkway where he had landed, his clothes were torn and revealed several bloody scrapes which resulted when he had skidded along the pavement. He started to clean his face while he debated what to do about his tattered clothing. A tall Bith entered the wash room, gave Anakin only a passing glance and entered the private area. Anakin smiled and, seeing an opportunity to acquire better attire, moved to the entrance of the private area to wait.

----------

Ferri made his way through the dark passages of the underground, passing the dregs of society without even glancing at them before stopping at one corner and easing himself down into a sitting position with his legs drawn up. "Why didn't I kill him? I had the chance; I should have. Palpatine will be disappointed that I didn't. And what about those two boys? I know I killed one of them…unless…unless it wasn't him, yes, that's it, it must have been someone who looked like him. But Palpatine will be very displeased that they are not all dead; he said show no mercy, and now he'll think I did. It wasn't my fault that two of them managed to escape. I don't know what to do now; I have to find Palpatine, he'll know what to do. Where is he? I can't think anymore, I'm so tired." Ferri's head slumped forward.

"Ferri? What happened next?" Obi-Wan asked and then glanced around, "We must not linger here too long."

Ferri sighed heavily and lifted his head, "Someone tried to steal his lightsaber." He answered.

"Tried? What did Anakin do, Ferri?" Obi-Wan asked with great concern.

"He didn't kill him." Ferri assured them.

"What did he do?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"I think he crushed his hand." Ferri replied.

"Master, we should hurry." Zak warned.

"Yes, I sense it too; Ferri?" Obi-Wan said urgently.

"He thinks he knows where Palpatine might be." Ferri answered as he stood up, "This way."

----------

"So you think the Chancellor knows where Obi-Wan is then?" Mace asked as he and Yoda sat in Yoda's meditation room.

"Knew he did where he was this morning; know I do not if he does now." Yoda answered.

"But the Chancellor does know that we have accepted Obi-Wan's decision, does he not?" Mace asked.

"Yes, but know I do not whether spoken with the Chancellor Obi-Wan has. Alone he may still think he is." Yoda told him.

Mace shook his head, "If only he had waited." He said, wistfully.

"Waiting, a luxury he did not have." Yoda replied, "More insistent I should have been that listen to me the Council would."

"It seems we have both made mistakes here." Mace admitted.

"Yes, appear that way it does." Yoda agreed.

----------

Anakin stood on the taxi platform; feeling only slightly uncomfortable in the tight-fitting clothing he had taken from the only-too-obliging Bith. Granted the Bith had taken a little persuading, but in the end the creature had seen reason and agreed to the change of clothes. After which, he had felt it necessary to render the fellow unconscious; he wasn't sure why he had chosen to spare the Bith's life, but he couldn't think of a good enough reason to kill him either. He washed the rest of the dirt and blood from his face, arms and hands then decided to wash his hair as well; it was matted with blood and caked dirt. When he thought that he was clean enough, he squeezed into the Bith's clothes and pulled his own boots on, covering the fact that his stolen pants were several millimeters short. One thing that he had not taken into consideration was taxi fare; he had been carrying no credits when he collided with the speeder and apparently the Bith had not either. So, as the air taxi pulled up to the platform, Anakin formed a new plan, "I need to borrow you taxi." He said politely as he smiled and ignited his lightsaber.

"Sure, Mister; no problem." The pilot replied, "Where to?"

"No, you don't understand; I want your taxi. Get out, NOW." Anakin ordered.

"Uh…alright…sure, whatever you want." The pilot answered as he slid across the seat and half leaped and half fell out of the taxi onto the platform, "Just tell me where I can find it again, alright?"

"Umm…no, I don't think so; then you'll have the authorities after me." Anakin told him, "You just stay right where you are for awhile and maybe I'll let you know where it is when I'm finished with it."

"That's fine, sure, whatever you want." The pilot repeated, "Just don't stick me with that thing, I've got a family."

Anakin blinked and shook his head; what was it about those last words that confused him? "I won't as long as you wait here for awhile and don't say anything to anyone." He instructed.

"I will…I mean I won't…I mean I'll do it…won't say anything, I mean." The pilot stammered.

Anakin smiled as he hopped into the vehicle, "I'm sure you won't." He replied as he gunned the taxi and headed for the Naboo landing platform.

----------

Zak, with lightsaber drawn and powered up, leading the way and Obi-Wan covering the rear with his ignited weapon, they moved swiftly through the passages as Ferri directed Zak which way to go. Several times beforehand, they had been forced to use threats in an effort to get up to the surface until Obi-Wan felt it necessary to draw weapons. At once, the denizens of the underground had given way in respect to the deadly lightsabers and let them pass. Unwilling to risk any further attacks, Obi-Wan and Zak kept their weapons drawn and ignited all the way to the surface.

"I've got to clean myself up, or I'll never be able to get a taxi." Ferri mumbled, taking the lead once again and heading for the public wash room, "I must be a real mess by now."

Obi-Wan and Zak followed from a short distance with Obi-Wan keeping his Force sense attuned to any threat that might still emerge from the underground passageway they had just come from. After a few minutes, a wash room appeared within sight and Ferri headed to it. Once inside, he went to the sink and looked toward the mirrored wall and smiled then turned the water on and began to wash his face. After only a moment, he stopped and looked toward the door. Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the door as Zak continued to watch Ferri, "Master, he's…" He started to whisper.

"Yes, someone must have come in after him." Obi-Wan's whisper cut him off.

Ferri shook the water from his hands and moved furtively to the wall next to the private area doorway; stood there for a moment and then moved into the doorway, "You have something I need." He said, "I don't want money, you fool; I want your clothes….no? Are you sure?" Ferri put his hand to his belt and then raised both of them together, "Are you positive? Yes, I thought you might change your mind."

Ferri kicked at something, presumably the poor unfortunate's clothes, "Now, turn around; don't worry, I promise not to kill you." He said and then raised his hands and brought them down.

"You don't think he…?" Zak whispered.

"I hope not." Obi-Wan answered as he watched Ferri 'drag' the fellow into the private area.

Obi-Wan followed him in and there, lying in the corner, bound and gagged with strips of Anakin's discarded clothing, was a struggling Bith. Obi-Wan knelt down and quickly untied him.

"Crazy! He was crazy; he stole my clothes! Why would anyone want my clothes? I'll have him up on charges; I'll have him locked away! He won't get away with this." The Bith raved.

Obi-Wan sighed and waved his hand in front of the Bith's face, "You don't remember what happened." He said Forcefully.

"I don't remember what happened." The Bith repeated.

"You were hit from behind." Obi-Wan told him.

"I was hit from behind." The Bith repeated.

"Was it right to do that, Master?" Zak asked.

"I don't know; but I don't think Master Anakin should be locked away, do you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, but only because he's not himself." Zak answered.

"Exactly." Obi-Wan replied, "And I did not know how else to convince our friend in there otherwise."


	8. Anakin's Final Destination

Chapter 8 Anakin's Final Destination

Zak shook his head but did not say anything further. Obi-Wan sighed and squatted down in front of him, "What do you suppose that Bith would have done if I had not mind tricked him?" He asked.

Zak was silent for a moment, "He would have reported Master Anakin to the authorities." He answered.

"And then what would have happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak sighed, "They would have gone after him." He admitted.

"Yes, before we have had a chance to bring him back to this reality. When this is all over, Master Anakin and I will go back to that Bith, explain what happened to Master Anakin and make up for what Master Anakin did and what I did afterwards. It's just that right now…" Obi-Wan explained.

"I know, we don't have time. I see that now, Master." Zak finished.

"Good, now let's see where Ferri has got to." He replied as he glanced around and spotted Ferri tugging at his pants as if they were too tight.

Zak put a hand to his mouth and stifled a laugh, "I don't think that Bith's clothing fit Master Anakin very well, Master." He observed.

"It appears so; I wonder where he is heading now." Obi-Wan said, standing up to begin following Ferri again.

----------

"I dreamed 'bout Daddy last night, Mommy." Leia informed Padme.

"Me too, Mommy." Luke echoed.

"Really? What did you dream about?" Padme asked as she slipped a sock on one of Leia's feet.

"He wuz swingin' me upside down an' he was so happy; and Lukie wuz…." Leia started.

"I was hangin' on his leg and it wuz…" Luke finished.

"You both had the same dream?" Padme wondered.

Luke and Leia looked at each other, "Uh huh." The answered in unison, "Then Daddy saw you an' Haddie, Mommy, an' he was goin' to you." Leia continued.

"Then what happened?" Padme asked

"Then Daddy said 'Padme' and we woked up." Luke answered.

"Does it mean Daddy's comin' home soon, Mommy?" Leia asked.

"I sure hope so, baby." Padme replied.

----------

As Anakin approached the landing platform, he quickly realized that Padme's yacht was not docked there; in its place, the sun reflected off the metallic surface of a sleek black Naboo cruiser. Puzzled as to who else would have the authority to use this particular landing platform, he pulled the taxi up to the platform and decided to find out. As he pulled the taxi to a halt, the platform guard approached, "Excuse me sir, you cannot park this taxi here." He said.

"I won't be here long, I just want to know why a strange ship is parked on Senator Amidala's landing platform." Anakin questioned.

"Senator Amidala retired from the Senate over two years ago when she announced her marriage and moved back to Naboo to have a baby; this is Senator Salirre's ship." The guard informed him.

"NO, YOU'RE LYING!" Anakin screamed as he drew his lightsaber.

The guard backed off and pulled his blaster, "Look, I don't know who you are or where you've been for the last two years, but there is no Senator Amidala anymore. Now, I suggest you get back into your vehicle and go before one of us gets hurt." He warned.

"And it's going to be you if you don't tell me just what's going on. Who told you to lie to me? Was it the Jedi or the Senator from Alderaan?" Anakin demanded.

"I'm not lying; if you ask anyone on the street, they're going to tell you just what I told you. Now, back off." The guard replied.

"Well, if I can't use Padme's ship, then I'll just have to take this one." Anakin decided and with one swift move, stepped forward and sliced the barrel of the blaster cleanly in half, "Now, step out of the way and let me pass or my next move will be against you."

The guard dropped the blaster and stepped out of Anakin's way, "The authorities will come after you; how far do you…" He started.

"Well, not if they don't know it's missing." Anakin cut him off as he slammed the guard Forcefully against the hull of the ship.

----------

They followed Ferri to the taxi platform where the terrified taxi pilot was still huddled, "I need to borrow your taxi." Ferri said smiling and drawing his non-existent weapon.

"My taxi? Do I look like I still have a taxi? Someone has already beaten you to it." The pilot replied.

"No, you don't understand; I want your taxi. Get out, NOW." Ferri ordered.

"Is the boy crazy, or what? There is no taxi for me to get out of." The pilot insisted.

"Um…no, I don't think so; then you'll have the authorities after me. You just stay right where you are and maybe I'll let know where it is when I'm finished with it." Ferri went on.

"How long ago was your taxi stolen?" Obi-Wan asked as Ferri continued to 'brandish his lightsaber' at the pilot.

"I don't know; not long; and it won't be long before he'll be rotting away in some prison colony." The pilot answered bitterly.

Obi-Wan sighed, "The man who stole your taxi is not himself; he was injured and now he is very confused about what he is." He explained.

"Well, he'll have alot of time to figure things out when he's waiting for his trial to begin." The pilot retorted.

"There will be no trial; you will get your taxi back. But the man who took it is…" Obi-Wan started and then sighed, "I don't have time for this." He waved his hand, "Someone borrowed your taxi."

"Someone borrowed my taxi." The pilot repeated.

"And it will be returned." Obi-Wan told him Forcefully.

"And it will be returned." The pilot repeated.

"Master, there's another taxi coming." Zak announced.

"Good, we couldn't have timed that any better; where to, Ferri?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ferri looked a little puzzled, "Senator Amidala's landing platform…but I…well, isn't she Lady Skywalker now?" He answered.

"Anakin has gone back a few years; Lady Skywalker was still the Senator from Naboo then. He must be heading for Naboo's Senatorial platform." Obi-Wan replied.

"Naboo Senatorial platform; no problem." The second taxi pilot repeated, "Say Lido, where's your taxi? Aren't you working today?"

"Someone borrowed it, and it will be returned." Lido answered.

The other pilot nodded, "Oh; alright. Do you need a lift anywhere?" He asked.

"No, it will be returned." Lido assured him.

"Alright; as long as you're sure." The other pilot said.

"It will be returned." Lido repeated with a nod.

----------

Anakin lifted the cruiser off the platform and eased it into the passing traffic, slowly gaining altitude. He still wasn't quite sure why he was disobeying Palpatine's mandate to show no mercy. So far, three beings had resisted him, and he had let every one of them live….add that to the fool who tried to steal his lightsaber during the night, those two Padawans he had only Force pushed out of his way, not to mention his 'friend', Obi-Wan, and it brought the total to seven lives he should have disposed of. Palpatine would be very unhappy with him; but Anakin didn't care. All he wanted was Palpatine's secret to cheating death so he could save Padme; then he would show Palpatine the meaning of no mercy. After that, he and Padme could do whatever they wanted to…rule the galaxy if they felt like it. The ship rose into the upper atmosphere and then out of it completely as the sky darkened into space. He entered the coordinates for his destination, waited for the proper time and sent the stolen cruiser into hyperspace.

----------

"Has there been any word from Obi-Wan, Master Yoda?" Padme asked as she arranged several bowls on her tray in the dining hall.

"No word has there been, Lady Padme; concerned we all are that alone, handle Anakin he cannot. Sorry we all are that forced him to do this we have." Yoda answered.

"Why can't you just reach out, you know, with the Force to find them?" Padme asked.

"Evasive Obi-Wan is being; certain he is still that defied the Council he has. Shielding himself, his Padawan and young Cortis from us he is." Yoda replied, "Want to be found he does not."

Padme shook her head sadly, "I hope he can find Anakin before he does something terrible." She said.

"Faith we must have in the bond there is between them still." Yoda told her.

Padme sighed heavily and nodded, "Master Yoda, the twins had a dream about Anakin last night." She informed the venerable Jedi.

"Hmm…interesting; this dream, shared it did they?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Anakin was playing with them and then he saw me with Hadrian and started to come to me." Padme answered.

"Hmm…reach you did he?" Yoda asked.

"No, Leia said he called my name and then they woke up; what does it mean, Master Yoda?" Padme asked.

"Know this I do not; perhaps reaching out to you part of him is." Yoda surmised.

"You mean without him being aware of it?" Padme wondered.

"Hmmm…I wonder if this dream he shared with his children." Yoda told her and then stroked his chin, "Hmm…ponder this I must."

----------

The taxi pilot pulled his craft up to the empty landing platform, "Blast it! We have missed him again." Obi-Wan stated in frustration.

"Excuse me sir, you can't park that taxi here." Ferri said, "I won't be here long, I just want to know why a strange ship is parked on Senator Amidala's landing platform…Senator Amidala retired from the Senate more than two years ago when she announced her marriage and moved back to Naboo to have a baby; this is Senator Salirre's ship."

Ferri hopped out of the taxi, "NO, YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed as he 'pulled out his lightsaber'.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan exclaimed as he rushed toward the prone body of the guard.

"Not if they don't know it's missing." Ferri said, looking over Obi-Wan shoulder.

"He isn't…He isn't dead is he, Master?" Zak asked as he came to stand on the other side of the guard.

"No, thank the Force; only stunned." Obi-Wan answered and pulled out his comlink.

"What are you going to do?" Zak asked.

"Contact someone to let them know there is an injured man up here; that's all." Obi-Wan replied, "And then Ferri is going to tell us where to go next."

"I don't understand; why would he want to go there?" Ferri asked no one in particular.

"Where, Ferri?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mustafar; he's heading for Mustafar." Ferri answered, "But that's one big volcano; why would he want to go there?"

"It's where the Separatists were hiding toward the end of the War; in his dream, Anakin went there to kill them under orders from Palpatine." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, now I see; he thinks Chancellor Palpatine is there with them." Ferri said as he the fragments of Anakin's thoughts started to come together for him.

"What do we do now, Master?" Zak asked.

"Hope that the Chancellor is willing to grant me one more favor." Obi-Wan answered, "Zak, it is time for you and Ferri to return to the Temple."

"No, Master! My place is with you; we agreed." Zak protested.

"I...I can't go back to the Temple; I…I've violated the Code again. They will send me away for sure now." Ferri said.

"No, Ferri; you have done very well and you did not violate the Code, I did. You were only acting under my orders; they cannot send you anywhere because of that." Obi-Wan assured him as he clasped his shoulder, "But you, Zak, must go with him; I do not want to take you to Mustafar."

"You have to; because it feels right for me to go." Zak told him.

Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed, "I hate it when you get feelings like that. Blast, I did not want to take you there." He replied and then turned to the pilot, "Take this boy to the Jedi Temple; your fare will be paid when you arrive. My apprentice and I will take Lido's taxi back to him."

"You got it, Boss; hop in, Kid, time is money." The pilot answered.

Shaking his head, Ferri returned to the taxi, "It's not fair to leave me out now; not after all I've done for you." He complained.

"No, but it is safer; you have no weapon and we are going to a very dangerous place. I will have to have all my wits about me just to protect myself and try to protect Zak, not only from the planet, but Master Skywalker as well." Obi-Wan countered.

"Well, it's still not fair." Ferri repeated angrily as the pilot maneuvered the taxi away from the platform.

Zak and Obi-Wan watched it as it headed toward the Temple; Ferri continued to face in their direction until the taxi was lost in the sky traffic.

"Well, let's go find Master Anakin, shall we?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master; it's time to bring him home." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan nodded, put a hand on Zak's shoulder and guided him to Lido's taxi.


	9. No Time to Waste

Chapter 9 No Time to Waste

"I know it is a great deal to ask, Chancellor, but Anakin has left Coruscant and we must follow him; I must try to talk some sense into him." Obi-Wan tried to explain.

"I understand, Master Kenobi; but the Council has admitted that it was wrong, would it not be better to meet with them to decide what to do?" Bail asked.

"There is no time for that; the longer Anakin remains deluded, the harder it will be for him to come back to reality. We cannot afford to waste time discussing the best course of action , Chancellor." Obi-Wan answered.

Bail sighed and shook his head, "Very well; against my better judgment, you are free to use one of my ships. However, you must understand that I am now forced to inform the Jedi Council of your intentions." He replied.

"I understand completely, Chancellor; at this point, the Council should know where we are going." Obi-Wan said.

"And just where are you going?" Bail asked.

Obi-Wan looked down at the floor for a moment, sighed and turned his gaze back up to Bail, "Mustafar." He answered.

"Mustafar? Have you completely lost your sanity? You want to take one of my ships to go to that hellish place?" Bail replied incredulously.

"It is where Anakin is going." Obi-Wan told him.

"Of course; just please be careful." Bail answered with a sigh.

"We will try to bring your ship back to you in one piece." Obi-Wan promised.

"It is not the ship I am concerned about." Bail replied.

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled, "Thank you for your generosity, Chancellor; and your concern." He said.

----------

With the ship in hyperspace, Anakin took advantage of the opportunity to rest; the headache that had retreated to a dull pain was now back in full force as the confusion of the recent events began to crowd his mind. There had to be some reasonable explanation to everything, he knew there had to be; but the more he tried to understand the illogical facts he had learned, the more muddled and clouded his thoughts became. Nothing made sense anymore except the clear and ever present notion that he would do anything to prevent Padme's death. He had already done as Palpatine had asked; the Jedi in the Temple were dead with the exception of the two Padawans he had seen at the Senate complex. But he feared that Palpatine would see him as too weak because they had survived; he even had a chance to kill them a second time and had not, although he had yet to understand why. He had a chance to kill Obi-Wan, and again, he did not even though he knew that Palpatine had declared all Jedi their enemies. He had gone so far to name Obi-Wan personally and Anakin had still failed to kill him when given the perfect opportunity. Then there were those terrible haunting dreams of children, not just the one Padme was carrying now, but three of them. With these tumultuous thoughts still running through his head, Anakin somehow managed to drift into sleep.

_"Push, Padme!" A woman's voice urged. "Pushing, AHHH!" Padme answered_. _"Almost there, one more time." The woman's voice instructed. "Annie? AHHH." Padme said. "There, it's all over; you can relax now, Padme." The woman said. He heard the angry cries of a newborn infant and looked down to see the strange woman holding the unclothed baby in her arms; "Would you like to hold him?" She asked._

_He reached out to take the boy in his arms._

"Hadrian?" Anakin awoke with a start.

Then he felt hot tears running down his cheeks, he was being tortured by dreaming about Padme's death in childbirth again and he knew why; he had been weak in showing mercy when he was told not to. Now he had failed and Padme would die; he put his head in his hands and wept.

----------

Padme picked up the screaming child and tried to comfort him by rocking him gently as she cradled him in her arms, "It's alright, Haddie; hush now." She said.

"He seen Daddy, Mommy." Leia told her.

"Oh, poor baby; it's alright, Daddy's alright." She said as she brought Hadrian up to her shoulder and hugged him to her.

"Is he, Mommy? Is he really alright?" Leia asked with her eyes searching Padme's for some hope that he would be.

"He will be, sweetheart." Padme assured her.

"Daddy's sick, you shoulda told us." Luke stated with his arms folded in front him.

Padme sighed, "You're right, Luke; I should have told you. But I didn't want you to be scared for Daddy." She admitted.

Luke shook his head, "Shoulda told us; bad Mommy." He said.

"Yes, Mommy was bad; but Master Obi-Wan didn't want you to be scared, so he said I shouldn't tell you." Padme replied.

"Then Ma Obi was bad too." Leia added and Luke nodded.

"Yes, we were both wrong." Padme confessed and then sat down, "We don't know yet what happened to Daddy; but Master Obi-Wan and Zak are trying to find him."

"You shoulda told us bafore." Luke answered.

"I know, honey; but Master Obi-Wan thought it would be better for both of you if he found out what happened and found Daddy first." Padme explained.

"Lady Skywalker, am I interrupting?" Gaylen asked as she approached.

"Gaylen, no, of course not; what is it? Some news, I hope?" Padme answered.

"Ferri has just returned to us…alone." Gaylen told her.

Padme put a hand to her mouth, "Oh no." She gasped.

"Well, now, you shouldn't be worried yet; Master Windu asked me to tell you to meet him and Master Yoda in the lower Council room. I will stay here with them." Gaylen instructed as she looked down at the twins and then reached for Hadrian.

"No, we gotta know where Daddy is." Luke protested.

"Yep, we gotta know." Leia echoed.

Padme sighed and shifted Hadrian to Gaylen's waiting arms, "I think in this case, the Masters know what is best for you. I promise to tell you everything, but if they wanted you to come with me, they would have told Gaylen." She said.

"You better." Luke replied, giving her a look that showed he meant business.

"I will, I promise." Padme answered as she squatted down to kiss and hug both of them.

----------

Zak took the co-pilot's seat and strapped himself in without a word. Obi-Wan sat down next to him, strapped himself in and started the preflight check. When he finished, he turned to Zak, "Are you sure you have to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, Master. It's the only way." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Alright, let's get going then. Take her up." He replied.

"Yes, Master." Zak said, taking the controls and easing the ship from its berth, "Do you think they will come after us?"

"I am hoping they will, yes; we will need their help." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak did not answer as he angled the ship skyward, "You're worried about something." Obi-Wan observed.

Zak remained silent as he guided the ship past the lower traffic lanes, into the higher ones and then finally into the upper atmosphere, "Are you concerned that Master Anakin and I will fight?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak fingered his braid, "I don't know; maybe." He replied.

"Well, I do not intend to fight him." Obi-Wan told him.

"What if…nothing." Zak started.

"What if Master Anakin forces me into it? Is that what you were thinking?" Obi-Wan guessed.

Zak sighed, stared out the front viewport and then nodded.

"I won't fight him, Padawan. Even if I am forced to draw my weapon, I will only defend myself; I will not strike back at him." Obi-Wan assured him.

"But that's what you said you did with Baylor Grant." Zak reminded him.

It was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh; he closed his eyes and lowered his head, "Baylor Grant's hatred ran deep; it had been eating away at him for many years. Master Anakin…Master Anakin is under a delusion, and he has only forgotten part of himself. I know that I will be able to help him remember who he is and what has happened." He explained.

"But you tried that once and it didn't work." Zak argued.

"No, not at the time; but I planted doubt in his mind that his memories can be trusted. And then he saw you and Ferri; if he is living his nightmare, he must be wondering how you can still be alive." Obi-Wan said, "Besides, he did not kill me when he had the perfect opportunity….in fact, with the exception of that alien in the alleyway, which was probably self-defense, Master Anakin has not killed anyone; that means that subconsciously, Anakin's Light is still controlling his actions."

"And if you can bring that part of him out, he'll remember who he really is?" Zak surmised.

"Yes, and where, in time, he is." Obi-Wan added.

"I'm still worried." Zak admitted.

"I know." Obi-Wan replied and put his hand on Zak's shoulder.

----------

Ferri was seated in one of four chairs forming a semi-circle flanked on either side by Yoda and Mace Windu. Mace stood up as Padme entered the room.

"What's happened, Master Windu? Where is Anakin?" She asked urgently.

"Sit down, Padme, and we will try to explain everything to you." Mace suggested, indicating that she should sit in the unoccupied chair.

Padme nodded and sat down, "Alright, now, please, tell me what has happened." She said.

"Young Cortis has been instrumental in tracing Anakin's movements since you saw him last." Mace began.

"And?" Padme prompted impatiently.

Mace sighed, "And it seems that Anakin was struck by a speeder outside the Senate Complex." He informed her.

"What? Oh, no….no, no, no…." Padme sobbed.

Yoda reached over and patted her arm, "Alive he is, Lady Padme." He assured her.

"Then where is he? Why doesn't he come home?" Padme cried.

"Ferri has told us that Anakin struck his head on the walkway where he was thrown after the speeder hit him. From what Ferri understands, Anakin is living out his nightmare." Mace explained.

"Oh, the Maker." Padme exclaimed as she lowered her head and buried her face in her hands, "Then why did you come back here, Ferri? You should still…"

"Calm down, Padme; Obi-Wan sent Ferri back here, he and Zak already know where he is going next." Mace told her.

"I wanted to go, but Master Kenobi said it was too dangerous." Ferri interjected.

"Dangerous? Where did…" Padme began.

"Quiet you should have remained, young one; worry Lady Padme any more than she already is we should not." Yoda admonished as he tapped Ferri on the shin with his gimmer stick.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda." Ferri replied, apologetically, "I just wanted Lady Skywalker to know that I would still be searching for Master Skywalker if I could."

"Can you tell what Anakin is thinking, Ferri?" Padme asked.

"It's like what Master Windu said; he thinks that the old Chancellor is still alive, and that he's killed all of us at the Temple….and he thinks you're going to die having your baby unless Chancellor Palpatine gives him the secret to preventing death." Ferri answered, and then looked aghast at Mace, wondering if he had spoken out of turn.

"It is alright, Ferri; this was something she needed to know." Mace assured him.

"I don't understand, why would he suddenly start living his nightmares? I could understand if he had forgotten who he was when he hit his head, but thinking that his nightmare is a reality…it just doesn't make any sense." Padme wondered.

"Understand this, we do not either; perhaps this, something is that Anakin only can reveal." Yoda told her.

"If he ever remembers what's real." Padme said.

"Zak told me that he'll be alright." Ferri put in.

Padme smiled a little, "Well, I hope he's right." She replied and then looked seriously at Mace, "Now, where did he go that is so dangerous?"

Mace looked at Yoda and Ferri looked down at the floor, "Tell her you may, young Cortis." Yoda instructed.

Ferri fidgeted in his seat, "Ferri, tell me where he went." Padme ordered.

Ferri shook his head and sighed, "Please, Ferri, I must know." Padme pleaded.

The young former apprentice continued to stare at the floor, "Mustafar." He whispered.


	10. Mustafar

**If it seems you've read this chapter before, you probably have; I inadvertently posted this chapter in the place of chapter 6 and then replaced it with the correct chapter when I realized my mistake. So, no, you're not going crazy (although you may think that I am :)!) In any case, here is chapter 10, where it belongs. **

* * *

Chapter 10 Mustafar

Anakin came out of hyperspace just inside the Mustafar system and guided the cruiser toward the center planet. Even from this distance, its volcanic environment was clearly visible as red hot fissures marring the planet's surface. For a moment, Anakin was struck with a feeling of deja vu but he quickly shook it off, attributing it to merely his Jedi foresight. Wondering why Palpatine had chosen this forbidding place to shelter the Separatists, he began his descent into the blistering hot atmosphere that was Mustafar.

----------

Obi-Wan took a deep cleansing breath, preparing himself for meditation. He hoped that through meditation, he might make some deep connection with his Anakin's sub-consciousness; failing that, he might at least find the peaceful, calm center he would need to face his troubled brother.

Zak tried and failed to enter a meditative state as concern for his master clouded his mind; he knew Obi-Wan did not intend to fight his brother….but he also knew that in Anakin's confused mind, his brother was his enemy and, in the end, it would come to blows. The memory of Anakin's nightmare filled his head and he shuddered to think that events might come to play that would cause the outcome of the nightmare to become real. The idea that two of the men he admired most would soon be dueling was difficult for Zak to imagine, the notion that one of them would be crippled by the other was overwhelming, and the thought of how it would devastate Obi-Wan was unbearable. It could not end that way, it just couldn't….but Zak could not shake the feeling that it would end badly in any case; how badly, remained to be seen. But Zak also knew he could do nothing but leave the fates of both men to the will of the Force.

----------

Padme's eyes widened in horror, "Mustafar?! Why would he go there?" She asked incredulously.

Ferri looked to Master Windu, who nodded, before answering, "He thinks that Chancellor Palpatine has gone there to hide with the Separatists."

"To hide from what?" Padme wondered.

Again Ferri looked to Master Windu, and again the Jedi Master nodded his consent to continue. Ferri looked at the floor for a moment, carefully choosing his words before answering, "Master Skywalker thinks there is a plot among some Senators to take control of the government and that Palpatine is afraid they might kill him, so he had to hide." He explained.

"That's ridiculous; there was a plan to force Chancellor Palpatine to step down, but it would have never been a violent take-over." Padme replied.

Ferri shrugged and Mace continued, "Of course not; but you must remember that this is all in Anakin's confused mind. Ferri also told us that Anakin believes the Jedi are controlling the Senators, particularly Chancellor Organa, and that we are actually behind the take-over." He answered.

Padme shook her head and began to cry again, "My poor Anakin." She sobbed.

"His brother he still has, Lady Padme." Yoda said gently, "Gone to find him he has."

"What if it's not enough? What if Anakin won't believe him?" Padme asked tearfully.

"Trust we should, in their strong connection through the Force. Help him Obi-Wan can, like no other." Yoda told her.

"No, there is another; I can help him." Padme corrected as she suddenly straightened in her chair, "I should go."

"No, it's too dangerous." Mace replied.

"But surely when he sees that I am alive and…" Padme began.

"Trigger that part of his nightmare it will; and events out of Obi-Wan's control may turn." Yoda interrupted.

"But, Master Yoda, if he sees that I am alive, don't you think he might remember everything?" Padme pointed out.

"No, too much like his nightmare it would be, seeing you come from your ship." Yoda countered.

Padme shook her head, "I think you're wrong; it won't be like his nightmare, don't you see? Obi-Wan will already be there, and I will not be carrying a baby…wait, what if I…" She started to answer.

"NO; no, you must not, you will not, take your children to that place." Mace cut her off emphatically.

"Then all you're going to do is just sit here and wait?" Padme asked, "What if Obi-Wan can't help him? What if they…what if they fight just as they did in Anakin's nightmare? What if…what if…if…"

"We are not going to just sit here and wait; Master Yoda and I have already agreed to go to Mustafar. Perhaps if Anakin sees that I am still alive, it will jog his memory." Mace told her.

"I pray that will be enough." Padme replied sadly with a shake of her head.

----------

Anakin maneuvered the cruiser onto the landing pad adjacent to the main power control center. Palpatine had told him the Separatists would be in that building. He shut the ship down and lowered the boarding ramp; as he stepped out of the ship, the searing heat slammed into him and he again wondered why Palpatine had chosen this place to harbor those Anakin now knew were his allies. He continued down the ramp and headed toward the control center, then hesitated and looked back at the ship, "Stay with the ship, Artoo." He ordered.

Artoo wasn't with him; why had he said that? Anakin shook his head and continued toward the building, pulling his hood up as he walked….he shivered; something about all this seemed eerily familiar, "Chancellor?" Anakin called as the door slid open.

There was, of course, no answer and Anakin moved a little further into the hallway that led to the inner chambers, "Chancellor Palpatine." Anakin called again, puzzled that his friend was not responding.

"There's no need to hide from me, Chancellor; it's Anakin. I'm on your side, remember? I've done what you asked, the Jedi at the Temple are dead. Together we can do away with your other enemies and then I should be strong enough; please, Chancellor, talk to me." Anakin pleaded as he entered the inner chamber.

A guard droid approached him, "Do you have proper authorization to enter this room?" It asked.

Trying to control his impatience, Anakin answered, "I am looking for Chancellor Palpatine."

"Hmm…I am not familiar with that name; you will have to leave." The droid told him.

"No, I'm sure he's here; with Shu Mai, San Hill, Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor and Poggle the Lesser; the leaders of the Separatist movement." Anakin replied, as his patience began to slip.

"There is no one here; you will have to leave." The droid insisted.

"I think you're lying; the Jedi must have reprogrammed you." Anakin said.

"I do not think so; I do not believe I have ever met a Jedi." The droid answered.

Anakin's patience snapped; with one swift, graceful movement, he had his ignited lightsaber in his hand and before the droid could even react, Anakin had removed its head, "Now you have." He told it as he powered his weapon down and clipped it back to his belt.

----------

Obi-Wan came out of his meditation just as the ship came out of hyperspace close to the Mustafar system. He glanced over at his Padawan sitting motionless, staring out the front viewport, "I know you're concerned, Padawan; but it will be alright." Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

Zak sighed, "I hope so; but that's not the feeling I'm getting." He replied.

"I managed to sneak into his subconscious; maybe it will help a little." Obi-Wan told him.

"Maybe." Zak answered unconvincingly.

"Well, we might just as well put the ship down; the sooner I find Master Anakin, the sooner I can help him." Obi-Wan decided, "Under these conditions, perhaps it would be better if I landed the ship."

"You're right, Master; I don't think I want to land down there." Zak agreed.

"Neither do I; but Master Anakin has not given us much of a choice." Obi-Wan replied.

"Why would anyone want to come here, Master?" Zak asked as the planet loomed closer, revealing its forbidding environment.

"I don't know, Zak; for some reason, though, Chancellor Palpatine sent the Separatists here to hide just before I engaged General Grievous. It's not a very friendly looking place, is it." Obi-Wan answered.

"No." Zak answered as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

As Obi-Wan guided their ship to the only safe area to land, they noticed another ship parked on the tarmac near what appeared to be the only significant building in sight. Obi-Wan landed the cruiser next to it and shut the ship down. Zak closed his eyes and breathed deeply, mentally steeling himself for what was to come. Obi-Wan unbuckled his harness and stood up, "Why don't you stay with the ship for now?" He said.

Zak nodded, "Yes, Master; but if you are gone very long, I _will _come after you." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I hope that will not be necessary." He replied.

----------

Padme waited in the corridor outside the Lower Council chamber. She hoped that the two Masters inside would dismiss Ferri before leaving the chamber themselves; she wanted to talk with Ferri. A few minutes after she had left, Ferri emerged from the room.

"Ferri, can I speak with you?" Padme asked.

"Yes, I guess so; what do you want?" Ferri asked, warily.

"I want to find my husband." Padme told him.

"He's on Mustafar; he has already been found." Ferri replied.

"No, what is on Mustafar is what he has become; I want to find my Annie." Padme corrected.

"So, go find him; what does that have to do with me?" Ferri asked.

"Everything; I want you to come with me and the children." Padme answered.

"You were told not to go there, and not to take your children." Ferri reminded her.

"I have to go, and I have to take the children with me; it's the only way to help him." Padme said persistently.

"Well, I guess you can do whatever you like, you're not a Jedi; but I am, and if I mess up one more time, I _will_ be sent off-world." Ferri told her.

"Please, Ferri; I'll need to get into Anakin's head, and you are the only Jedi I know of that can do that." Padme pleaded.

Ferri sighed, "I can't, Lady Skywalker; I'm sorry." Ferri replied, "And you shouldn't be going either."

"Alright, I guess we will just have to do this alone, then." Padme decided.

"How do you think you're going to get there? The Jedi aren't going to give you a ship, you know." Ferri informed her.

"I don't need one of their ships; I have my own." Padme answered.

Ferri shook his head, "Well, I can't let you go alone, I guess." He said.

"Thank you, Ferri." Padme replied gratefully.

----------

Mace and Yoda remained in the Lower Council Chamber discussing what their plan of action would be when they reached the volcanic planet. After a brief debate, they decided to seek out Anakin together; they hoped that seeing Mace would trigger his memory, and both of them along with Obi-Wan, if he was able to, could help Anakin deal with the aftermath of his temporary excursion into the Dark Side. When they exited the chamber, Padme and Ferri had already left the Temple, bound for Padme's ship docked on a platform nearby. The two masters headed for the Jedi docking bay and boarded the small ship they had instructed be ready for them. They exchanged no words as Mace maneuvered the ship out of the bay and turned its nose to the sky; guiding the ship up through the late morning traffic, the upper atmosphere and into the dark quiet of space. Slipping the ship into a hyperspace drive ring, Mace sent it into hyperspace toward the destination Yoda had set in the nav-computer; neither knew or even suspected that Padme and her family, along with the reluctant Ferri had already left for the same system.

----------

Obi-Wan entered the building cautiously, he could feel Anakin's presence, confused and fearful, nearby, "Anakin?" He called tentatively as he moved forward.

There was no response from his troubled brother and Obi-Wan continued down the hallway toward the inner control center, "Anakin, I am not here to hurt you; come out so we can talk." He said calmly.

Still, Anakin did not answer, and so, taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan slipped slowly through the open doorway and into the control center. He stepped over the headless wreckage of the guard droid and glanced around the room, "Anakin, I know you are here; the ship you stole is sitting outside on the tarmac." Obi-Wan said.

"You should not have come here." Anakin's voice said.

"You are like my brother, Anakin; I cannot let you remain as you are right now." Obi-Wan answered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Anakin replied, "And don't start spouting that nonsense about a family."

"It's the truth, Anakin; and if you search your feelings you will see it. You have three beautiful, Force sensitive children." Obi-Wan told him.

"You're such a liar, Obi-Wan; how did you find out about Padme and me, anyway?" Anakin asked.

"You told us, after you killed the Chancellor." Obi-Wan answered.

"Another lie; you've probably been spying on us." Anakin said.

"No, Anakin; search your heart and you'll find not only Padme, but your children too." Obi-Wan replied.

"Leave, Obi-Wan; leave now and I'll tell the Chancellor that I've killed you." Anakin urged.

"Chancellor Palpatine is…." Obi-Wan began.

"In my mind the Jedi are evil." Anakin cut him off.

"Oh dear; I was going to tell you the Chancellor is dead, he was evil, yes, but he's dead, Anakin. Listen to what you're saying." Obi-Wan countered, "You're repeating what you said in your nightmare."

Anakin laughed, "You must think I'm a fool if you think I believe anything you say; I see through the lies of the Jedi." He said as he stepped out of the shadows in front of Obi-Wan.

"You do not fear the Dark Side as I do; is that what you were going to say next, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin drew forth his lightsaber and ignited it, "If the Chancellor is dead, then you must have killed him; and now, I have lost any chance of saving her. I will kill you for that." He declared.

"Padme's life does not need saving, my brother." Obi-Wan assured him, "I will not fight you."

"Oh? Then you will die, my _brother_." Anakin vowed as he advanced toward him.


	11. Beyond Reason

Chapter 11 Beyond Reason

Zak paced within the small confines of the ship; his anxiety and concern growing by the second. Every minute he remained on the ship, he knew endangered his master's life more and more. He promised that he would stay only so long before he decided Master Obi-Wan needed help….how long was that? An hour, two? Less, maybe? Half an hour? Or less still? He reached out to touch his Master's mind and could feel the anguish there; Master Anakin was not listening to him, _"Master?" "Stay where you are, Padawan." _But how much longer could he continue to obey? Not much longer, no matter what Master Obi-Wan said.

----------

Padme forced herself to calm down as her ship traveled toward the Mustafar system. In the passenger's cabin, her children were strangely silent, even baby Hadrian seemed to understand, somehow, the importance of their trip. Padme herself began to wonder why she had brought them with her; what if Anakin was beyond help? What if he….no, he would never hurt them, any of them. Ferri sat beside her in the co-pilot's seat; she knew his main concern was what would happen to him after this was over. For the second time within days, Ferri was in defiance of the Council; considering his past behavior on Myrkr, his feelings were understandable and Padme began to feel sorry for him, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Ferri; you did your part, it was unfair of me to jeopardize your future any further." She said.

Ferri shook his head and laughed sadly, "I jeopardized my own future on Myrkr. Besides, Master Skywalker was trying to help me even though I think he would have been happier if I had been sent into the Ag Corps; I owe him." He replied and then after a slight hesitation, "And I like him…alot."

Padme sighed and smiled, "I have to tell you that I had very little sympathy for you after what you did; but I'm beginning to think that he may have been right about you after all." She told him.

"Right about me? What has he told you?" Ferri wondered.

"Probably what he's been telling you." She answered and then unbuckled her harness, "I'm going back to check on my children."

Ferri closed his eyes in thought; maybe it didn't really matter if he were sent away after this. Maybe the only thing that was important was for him to finally do the right thing; and maybe that was to protect Master Skywalker's family from Master Skywalker until he came back to himself.

----------

In meditation, Yoda reached out to the distant Mustafar system, to the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. He could feel the young man's confusion and fear for his wife, but he could also feel his anger and his hatred. Then he focused on the Chosen One's former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and sensed anguish, pain, great love and fear, not for himself, but fear for the young man he considered his brother. As Yoda pulled back, he caught an echo of another Force sensitive consciousness. Focusing on it, Yoda detected several others with it. He shook his head sadly as he came out of his meditation and then turned to his companion, "Unfortunate it is that Lady Skywalker has chosen to disregard our counsel." He told Master Windu, "To Mustafar she is going."

Mace sighed heavily, "Then we can only hope to get there before it is too late." He replied.

"And Ferri with them is." Yoda added.

"Ferri? Why would he be with them?" Mace wondered.

"Ask him we should, when we see him." Yoda answered.

----------

Obi-Wan backed away, still unarmed as Anakin moved toward him, "Come on, Obi-Wan; at least make this a challenge." Anakin taunted.

"I will not fight, Anakin." Obi-Wan repeated as he backed into the corridor at the opposite end of the control center.

"Well, I guess you really have nothing to live for, do you; your precious Order is gone, you have nothing left." Anakin said as he continued to advance.

"The Order is not gone; but I would rather die than fight you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Why? You'll lose anyway; I've become too powerful." Anakin boasted.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I know how this will end; I know your nightmare. It will not end in my death." He answered.

Anakin laughed, "Now it's this nightmare foolishness again; do you think me such a fool, Obi-Wan?" He retorted.

"I have never thought you a fool, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, I think _you_ are a fool; why did you come here? What did you hope to accomplish?" Anakin asked, stepping closer and taking a swing at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan easily dodged away, "To make you see that what you think has happened is a delusion; you think your nightmare is reality, but it's only in your mind, it's not real." He explained as Anakin swung at him again.

Anakin laughed again, "So you're saying that nothing I think happened really happened? You insult my intelligence." He replied and swung again, this time grazing the sleeve of Obi-Wan's cloak.

Obi-Wan sighed as he shrugged off his cloak and shook his head, "Search your feelings and you'll see the…" He started and was cut off when Anakin swung at him again, "the truth, Anakin."

"Fight me, you coward!" Anakin exclaimed, swinging again.

"No." Obi-Wan answered.

"Why? Wouldn't you rather die fighting then be cut down like a coward?" Anakin asked.

"If I fight you, I will not be the one cut down." Obi-Wan said.

"Again with the nightmare? When are you going to give that up? The only nightmares I've had were about my mother, which led to her death because YOU wouldn't take them seriously; and about Padme which I do not intend to let happen." Anakin replied.

"Oh, Anakin; don't you see that your nightmares about her are only part of it? They were a warning, my brother; not to go down the Dark path." Obi-Wan told him.

"Right; well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" Anakin answered sarcastically.

"Think, Anakin; you killed Chancellor Palpatine in his office that…." Obi-Wan began.

"NO, YOU'RE LYING!" Anakin screamed and struck out with such force that Obi-Wan instinctively drew his weapon to parry it.

----------

Zak decided he had waited long enough; they were fighting now, he could sense that much, and he must stop them before the fight went too far. He could not bear the thought of what the outcome of that fight might be if he did not intercede. Leaving his own cloak behind, he left the ship, heading for the control center building.

It was measurably cooler there and he decided that the equipment here must be heat sensitive, therefore needing some kind of climate control. The corridor leading to the inner chambers was silent and deserted; nevertheless, Zak proceeded with caution and warily entered the room at the end of it. He gave the ruined droid only a cursory glance before continuing to the doorway at the far end. As he entered the far corridor, Obi-Wan's discarded cloak lay on the floor and he could hear the distant sounds of clashing lightsabers; abandoning all caution, he hurried toward it.

----------

Yoda sighed, "Too late we are; the battle, begun it has." He stated, nodding sadly.

"Then we must trust that Zak and Obi-Wan will be able to handle him before things get too out of hand." Mace replied.

"Too late, it already may be." Yoda told him.

"No, I will not believe that." Mace countered.

"And into that, Lady Padme, taking her children is. Fear for all of them, I do." Yoda said.

Mace looked grimly out the viewport and did not answer.

----------

Padme knew things were going badly when Hadrian began to cry and one look at the faces of the twins confirmed it, "Daddy's fightin' Ma Obi." Luke said sadly.

"No, they can't be; Obi-Wan said he wouldn't fight him, he promised." Padme replied, but knowing somehow that her son was right.

"Dint have a choice, Mommy; Daddy's real mad." Leia told her.

"Then we are too late." Padme answered, trying to keep her emotions in control.

"No, it's never too late." Ferri said from the doorway to the cockpit, "Zak told me that."

"If the fight ends the way it does in Anakin's nightmares, then it will be too late." Padme explained.

"It isn't over yet; and Zak is down there too, so it must be different from the nightmare already." Ferri pointed out, "Because Zak told me that Anakin killed him in the Temple."

"What could Zak possible do?" Padme wondered skeptically.

"Well, he thinks Zak is dead, so at the very least, it's going to confuse him. Besides, Luke said that Master Skywalker was fighting, he didn't say Master Kenobi was fighting back." Ferri answered.

Padme opened her mouth to disagree with him, and then realized he was right, "Oh, I hadn't thought of that." She replied instead.

"I can't tell you it will be alright; I don't have that kind of foresight. All I can tell you is that it isn't finished yet, any of it, and anything can happen." Ferri told her, "Trust in Master Kenobi, and trust in the Force."

Padme nodded, "We don't really have a choice, do we." She said.

Ferri shook his head, "Not really, no." He agreed.

It dawned on Ferri that he was finally beginning to understand what Zak meant by trusting, truly trusting, in the Force and listening to its will. He realized, at that moment, that he had been listening to it when he agreed to go to Mustafar with Lady Skywalker. Sadly, he wished he had come to know this before the incident of Myrkr….

----------

Obi-Wan did nothing more than parry Anakin's powerful attacks. He could feel Anakin's rage building, and with it, his strength. With the resolve not to allow the outcome of the nightmare fight to become real, Obi-Wan refused to counterattack; even if he were to die as a result. He continued to hold out hope that Anakin would come to himself again; but as Anakin continued to pound him relentlessly, Obi-Wan began to tire.

"Anakin, listen to me; you are fighting for no reason. Reach out for Padme, for you family, and you will find them in the Force." Obi-Wan pleaded.

Anakin ignored him and lashed out again; Obi-Wan's blade met his, but Anakin's former master only partially blocked it and the weapon hit his upper arm arcing down, leaving a bloody slash from Obi-Wan's shoulder to his elbow.

With a cry of triumph, Anakin raised his lightsaber for the killing blow as Obi-Wan's weapon hit the floor and he dropped to his knees.

"No, Master Anakin!" Zak cried, rushing between them, lightsaber ignited to defend his fallen master.

Anakin followed through and struck Zak's blade hard enough to force the young Padawan to his knees.

"Who _are_ you?" Anakin demanded.

"He's my Padawan, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered.

"Lying again, Obi-Wan; now you'll both die." Anakin promised as he raised his weapon again.

Zak powered down and looked up at him, "Then perhaps that is the will of the Force." He replied calmly.

Anakin stared back at him and then at Obi-Wan, clutching his injured arm, "You would allow this boy to die for you?" He asked.

"Would you kill this boy who is no match for you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked in response.

Anakin scowled at him, powered down his weapon and started to turn away, "I don't know." He admitted.

Zak stood up and turned to help Obi-Wan to his feet. Anakin turned back and shoved Zak into the wall, "But you I _would_ kill; because you have taken Padme from me." He said, pointing an accusing finger at Obi-Wan.

"No one has taken her from you, Anakin." Obi-Wan assured him, "Come back to Coruscant and you can…"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Anakin ordered, as he clubbed Obi-Wan in the side of the head with the hilt of his lightsaber.

Zak moved to Obi-Wan's side, "Think about what you're doing, Master Anakin; he is like your brother." He said.

"I don't have a brother; not anymore." Anakin replied and turned back down the hallway.

"_Anakin? Can you hear me? I'm worried for you, please come out and talk to me."_ Padme's voice sounded throughout the hallway, _"Come out to the ship and talk to me, please."_

"I _knew_ you had her; I'll deal with you later." He said accusingly as he glared the partially conscious Jedi Master before rushing down the hallway.

"Go…go with him, Zak; make sure…." Obi-Wan instructed.

Zak nodded emphatically, "I will, Master; will you be….?" He answered.

"Fine…just…just go." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak nodded again and then scrambled to his feet and hurried after Anakin.


	12. Ferri, The Jedi

Chapter 12 Ferri, The Jedi

Padme returned to her ship, hoping that Anakin had heard her message and would come out as she had asked. There had been no sign of either Obi-Wan or Zak, and so Padme had gone into the building, assuming that Anakin, followed by Obi-Wan and Zak, had entered. She went no further than the inner control chamber after finding what was left of the droid Anakin had beheaded and retrieving Obi-Wan's cloak, still lying where he had dropped it as Anakin backed him into the opposite corridor. Instead, she located the intercom system and pleaded with Anakin to come back to her ship to talk with her.

Ferri was sitting in one of the passenger seats holding Hadrian, "No sign of any of them?" He asked when she entered the cabin.

"No, just this." Padme answered and held up Obi-Wan's cloak.

Ferri sighed and shook his head, "That's Master Kenobi's." He told her.

"Yes, I thought so; but I wonder where they are." Padme replied.

"I can find them, if you want me to; I just have to follow my senses." Ferri offered.

"No, I used the intercom system to tell Anakin I'm here; if he heard it, I'm sure he'll come to me." Padme answered.

"And then what?" Ferri asked.

Padme sighed, "And then we'll talk." She said.

----------

Obi-Wan gathered the Force around him, drawing strength from it; just enough to allow him to help his apprentice if he needed it. He dragged himself to the wall and inched his way to his feet.

"_He has become dangerous, your old Padawan." _Qui-Gon said.

"He is not himself." Obi-Wan answered as he made his way back to the control room.

"_And you still think there is hope for him?" _Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan stopped for a moment, "Why would you ask me such a question?" He wondered.

"_Then you do." _Qui-Gon surmised.

"And you don't?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_I don't know; perhaps, and then again, perhaps not."_ Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan sighed and continued forward, hugging the wall for support, "Well, I will not give up hope for him." He replied.

"_You always were stubborn." _Qui-Gon observed with a slight chuckle.

"And you weren't?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically as he staggered through the control room.

"_I always followed the will of the Force." _Qui-Gon told him.

"And that is what I believe I am doing." Obi-Wan answered, leaning against the doorway.

"_Yes, I know." _Qui-Gon replied.

"Then why are you questioning my judgment?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Is that what you think I am doing?" _Qui-Gon asked.

"Aren't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_No, I simply wanted you be sure you understood how dangerous Anakin has become." _Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I already know this, Qui-Gon." He replied shaking his head, "But it does not change the fact that he is not himself."

"_No, it does not." _Qui-Gon agreed.

"Why can't you talk to him?" Obi-Wan asked, "He might just listen to you."

Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon sigh, _"I wish that were so; but he refuses to hear me."_

"Then I must help him." Obi-Wan answered.

"_He is very lucky to have such a friend, Obi-Wan." _Qui-Gon said.

----------

Padme stared out at the control center from inside the cockpit with Hadrian, sleeping fitfully in her arms, waiting for any sign of Anakin. Ferri had managed to engage the twins in some sort of game in the passenger's cabin and she could here them quietly talking and giggling among themselves. She wondered again if bringing them had been the right decision; was it right for her to endanger their lives just so she would not lose her husband? She shook her head and sighed; she had put Anakin's life before the children's lives, what kind of mother did that make her? She looked down at the sleeping infant and tightened her hold on him, "Daddy wouldn't hurt you, I just know he wouldn't." She assured him.

When she looked up again, Anakin was coming toward the ship; she shifted Hadrian in her arms and stood up, "He's coming, Ferri." She said as she walked back to the cabin.

"Now what?" Ferri asked.

Padme handed Hadrian over to him, "You stay here while I try to talk to him; maybe seeing me will jog his memory." She said.

"And if it doesn't?" Ferri asked.

Padme sighed, "Listen to how it's going; if it seems like I'm not getting through to him, bring the children to the top of the ramp so he can see them." She instructed.

"Just to the top of the ramp? No further, right?" Ferri asked.

"That's right, no further; and if things go badly, then you close the boarding ramp and stay with them." Padme added.

"And leave you alone with him? I don't think I can do that, Lady Skywalker." Ferri replied.

"Please, Ferri; I must know that you will protect my children." Padme pleaded.

Ferri sighed and nodded reluctantly, "Alright, I'll do what you want." He finally conceded, "But I don't like it."

"I know you don't." Padme told him.

----------

Hanging back, Zak waited for Anakin to walk through the control room before continuing on and then waited until he had covered the entire entrance corridor and exited the building before following him. His senses told him that everything would be alright…or did he just want to believe that it would? He shook his head, in truth, he decided, he was too close to this for his senses to be trusted. He had to listen to the voice of the Force to guide his actions. Taking a deep breath, he triggered the door and slipped outside.

----------

Anakin knew that the boy was following him; but it didn't matter to him. He would deal with him after he had seen Padme and after he had dealt with Obi-Wan. He should have guessed that Obi-Wan had been lusting after Padme all this time. He should have seen it a long time ago; even before Anakin had met her, Obi-Wan had already wanted her for himself. Obi-Wan, always the upstanding, devout Jedi, what a hypocrite! Well, in the end, he would get just what he deserved….and there was Padme, beautiful as ever. He smiled at her as she ran toward him, "Oh Annie, I've been so worried; are you alright?" She asked as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm alright." He assured her with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Obi-Wan told me…." Padme started.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin said, cutting her off.

"No, Annie; he's trying to help you." Padme countered, "He knows…"

"Yes, I know; he's been spying on us. But it doesn't matter, we don't have to hide anymore; we can do whatever we want." Anakin told her.

"Annie, we don't have anything to hide from; the whole Jedi Order knows about us." Padme told him.

"He told you to say that, didn't he; he has turned you against me." Anakin replied.

"No one has turned against you, my love; you're hurt and confused, that's all." Padme said.

"I'm confused because I can't find the Chancellor; he can give me the power to save you." Anakin answered.

"Save me from what, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"From my nightmare; we have talked about this." Anakin said.

"Annie, that was more than two years ago; I had twins and I have had another baby since then. Your nightmare never came true." Padme informed him.

Anakin shook his head, "No, I'd remember that." He denied.

Padme rubbed his arm, "Up until two days ago, you did; until you were hit outside the Senate Complex after we had lunch together." She replied.

Anakin pulled away from her, "The Jedi have turned against me, don't YOU turn against me." He threatened.

"Don't do this, Annie; please, listen to me, I love you." Padme told him tearfully.

Anakin looked past her, "LIAR! You brought him here to kill me." He said angrily.

Padme turned around to see Ferri standing at the top of the boarding ramp holding Hadrian in his arms and with one twin on each side of him.

"No, Annie, those are your…." Padme stopped in mid sentence and put her hand to her throat.

"Master Anakin, what are you doing? Stop it." Zak said, pulling Anakin's arm down to break the hold he had on Padme.

"YOU AGAIN? GET OFF ME!" Anakin demanded as he lost his hold on Padme.

Padme dropped to her knees, gasping for air while Anakin picked Zak up and tossed him Forcefully against the ship.

----------

Yoda sighed heavily as he opened his eyes, "Even more dangerous the situation has become, Master Windu; too late we may be." He said.

"We are nearly there; we are not too late…we can't be." Mace replied.

Yoda shook his head, "Too late we realized our mistake; now all may be lost." He answered.

Mace looked at the diminutive master, "I have not heard you be so pessimistic since the start of the Clone War; do you see this coming to a bad end?"

"The outcome, shielded from me it is; know, I do not how this will end." Yoda answered.

"Then you should know that it could just as well end favorably." Mace reminded him.

"No, too much has happened; end favorably, it will not. But correct you are, Master Windu; _tragically_ it does not have to end; wrong I was to think so negatively." Yoda conceded.

----------

"Master Skywalker, think about what you're doing." Ferri said, watching helplessly from inside the ship.

"And YOU; why aren't you dead with all the others at the Temple?" Anakin demanded suddenly turning his attention to Ferri and starting toward the ramp.

Ferri took a step back and, remembering his promise to protect the Skywalker children, hit the ramp control, "No one is dead at the Temple, Master Skywalker." He said as the ramp rose to seal the ship against Anakin.

Anakin made a flying leap, caught they edge of the rising ramp and then lost his grip.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" He screamed angrily and then set his sights on Zak who was just starting to recover.

----------

Inside the ship, Ferri placed Hadrian back in his carrier and squatted down next to the twins, "Whatsa matter with Daddy?" Leia wondered, tears streaming from her dark eyes.

"He lost his memory and he thinks he is a very bad man." Ferri answered.

"He hurt Mommy." Luke sobbed.

"I know, but he's sick, and didn't know what he was doing." Ferri tried to explain.

"Will he get better?" Leia asked.

"I hope so." Ferri replied.

"You gotta help Mommy." Luke said.

"I can't, your mommy told me to stay here to protect you." Ferri answered.

"I can pertec us; you help Mommy." Luke told him.

"No, I promised." Ferri insisted.

"I think he's 'fraid." Leia suggested.

"Yeah, that's it; or else he'd help Mommy." Luke agreed.

Ferri shook his head and stood up, "I want to help her, but she made me promise to stay here with you." He said.

"Please, Ferri." Luke begged, his blue eyes brimming with tears and pleading for his help.

Ferri sighed, "Alright; but your mother is going to kill me." He finally consented with resignation.

----------

Obi-Wan emerged from the building to see Padme on her knees and Anakin pinning Zak against the ship with his prosthetic arm.

"Let him go, Anakin." Obi-Wan commanded.

Anakin turned to look at him, "Why? He's already dead; I killed him at the Temple. What more could I do to him?" He asked.

"Look at him, Anakin; does he look dead to you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at Zak who stared back at him and shook his head.

"Well? Does he look dead to you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked again.

Anakin looked from Zak to Obi-Wan and then felt Padme's hand on his arm, "He's very much alive, my love." She said gently.

"Please, Anakin, just let him go." Obi-Wan said gently.

"Do what he says, Master Skywalker." Ferri ordered, and Anakin turned to see the boy pointing a blaster at him.

Anakin smiled maliciously, shook his head and loosened his grip on Zak to call the blaster to him, "Did you really think that could stop me?" He asked with a flick of his wrist that sent Ferri flying as Zak crumpled to the ground.

"Anakin come to your senses; look at your wife, you have three children now. Look at those two Padawans who should be dead if you had actually led the attack on the Temple; that was three years ago, my brother; you killed Palpatine in his office that night." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin waved the blaster in Obi-Wan's direction, "Don't come any closer." He warned.

"Yes, that's right, shoot me; that's what you want, isn't it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, "To see me dead?"

"Don't Annie." Padme said.

Anakin looked at her, "Why? Because you love him?" He asked.

"As my husband's best friend, yes, Annie, I do." Padme answered, "And if you search your heart, you will see that you love him too; many times over."

"I see how it is now, you're with him, aren't you." Anakin replied.

With his attention drawn elsewhere, Ferri made a Jedi leap, hitting Anakin at the hip and knocking him to the ground. The blaster pistol went flying as Anakin grappled momentarily with Clive Maru's former apprentice. Obi-Wan moved swiftly to help just when Anakin seemed to have gained the upper hand; pinning Ferri to the ground by placing one knee on his chest.

"Please…crushing….Master…help…" Ferri gasped.


	13. Vader and Anakin

Chapter 13 Vader and Anakin

"Stop it, Anakin, you're crushing him." Obi-Wan said as he tried, one-handed, to push Anakin off as Ferri fought to free himself, "Anakin, he'll die, let him up."

"Anakin, stop before it's too late; you don't want to hurt anyone else, let go of him." Padme pleaded as she grabbed his arm trying to pull him away.

"He attacked me." Anakin said, then looked at her with feral yellow eyes; Padme stepped back in shock and Anakin shifted more of his weight onto Ferri's chest, "Attacked _me_; I was going to let him get away and not tell my master he survived when we attacked the Temple, but the ungrateful brat attacked me."

"Plea…" Ferri gasped and then went limp.

"Anakin how many times must I tell you that there was no attack on the Temple and that you never joined Palpatine and turned to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan replied desperately.

"Yes, I did; I helped him kill Master Windu….I remember killing that one, there, but he came back to life; I did it save Padme…I…I had to, I…I can't live without her." Anakin answered, his voice wavering.

"I know, Anakin; but she does not need saving." Obi-Wan told him gently as he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Now, let Ferri up before you crush him to death."

Anakin turned his head to look up at him, "And what will you do if I don't? Will you fight me?" He asked.

"I have no wish to fight you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Then this one will die." He said.

"You would kill him just because I refuse to fight? Anakin, do not force me to make that choice." Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin laughed, "You didn't wish to fight Baylor Grant either, but you did in the end after he almost killed this boy." He reminded him with a cocky grin.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about." Anakin continued.

"Anakin, that happened almost a year after Palpatine was killed." Obi-Wan informed him, "And that was with my Padawan, Zak; not this boy."

"No, it couldn't have….I remember…" Anakin stammered as his cocky grin was replaced by a look of confusion; he rubbed the side of his head and looked down at the boy pinned beneath him, "I'm sure…I…"

"But you're _not_ really sure anymore, are you?" Obi-Wan asked and then looked up as a shadow passed overhead; it was a Jedi light cruiser.

He and Padme both breathed a sigh of relief as the ship settled on the tarmac nearby, "That's a Jedi cruiser, Anakin; if all the Jedi are dead, then who is flying it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I….I…" Anakin started and then halted and stood up as he caught sight of the dark skinned master emerging from the cruiser, "Master Windu?"

Acting quickly, Padme pulled Ferri's limp body out of the way as Anakin's legs buckled and he sank to his knees, "Master Windu?" He repeated.

A small figure toddled over and put one tiny hand on Anakin's face, "Are you my Daddy now?" Luke asked.

"Luke! What are you doing out here?" Padme exclaimed as she scooped Luke up, "Where is your sister?"

"With Haddie in the ship; I sneaked out with Ferri, don't be mad at him, Mommy, he dint know." Luke answered.

Anakin did not seem to notice either Luke or Padme as he continued to stare at Mace Windu coming toward him; then looked up at Obi-Wan as the last vestiges of his delusion faded, "What have I done?" He cried.

Obi-Wan knelt down in front of him, "Nothing that can't be fixed, Anakin." He answered.

Anakin touched the bloody sleeve of Obi-Wan's tunic and then collapsed against him, sobbing, "I…I'm so sorry….so, so sorry." He cried.

"No, Anakin; it's alright." Obi-Wan told him gently as he put left arm around him and lowered them both to the ground.

Anakin curled into a ball, "Is Padme; did I…?" He asked.

"No, she's fine; she's right here with Luke, see?" Obi-Wan said.

Padme sat down next to him with Luke still in her arms, "I'm right here, my love." She assured him, smiling as she stroked his head.

"I…I'm sorry…I don't know what…are the babies…are they alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Leia and Haddie are locked in the ship and Luke is right here." Padme answered, "Would you like to hold him?"

"No…no, I…not like this….no." Anakin replied, "They're…they're afraid of me now, aren't they."

"I don't think so, Annie; they know you were sick." Padme said.

"Luke touched his arm, "I'm not 'fraid, Daddy; it's alright." He assured him.

Anakin looked up him with tears streaming down his face and then looked at Padme, "I...I can't do this now." He requested, "Please?"

Padme smiled at him and stroked his head again, "Alright, Annie, I'll put him in the ship with Leia and Haddie and be right back."

"No, stay…stay with them." He told her.

"Well, alright, if that's what you want…why, Annie?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I…I can't…I don't know…please, just…could you do this?" He answered and then began to cry again.

Padme looked at Obi-Wan with uncertainty, "It's alright, Padme; I'm not going anywhere." He said reassuringly.

"But you're hurt." Padme objected.

Obi-Wan shook his head and then looked down at Anakin, whimpering softly as he tried to curl into a tighter ball, and then back up at her, his eyes appealing to her; Padme understood, the last thing Anakin needed to think about was hurting his closest friend. She nodded, "I'll go see to the children, Annie." She said patting him on the arm before standing up.

"Master?" Zak said as he knelt down in front of him.

"Are you alright, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"I think so." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan nodded, "See to Ferri." He instructed.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied and then looked up.

Obi-Wan looked up as well to see Mace Windu looking down at him, "Are _you _alright, Master Kenobi?" He asked.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, I'm fine now; I have my brother back." He answered.

Mace sighed and shook his head, then knelt down next to him, "Let's just have a look then." He said carefully lifting back the slit, bloody sleeve of Obi-Wan tunic, "This is deep, Obi-Wan."

"I know, but it will be alright for now." Obi-Wan replied, "Take care of Ferri."

"Alright." Mace conceded and then look at him sternly, "However, when all this is over, you and I will have to discuss the meaning of bad judgment."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned his attention back to Anakin, "Anakin, we must get you back to Coruscant." He said.

"Just leave me here; I don't deserve to live." Anakin told him, "Not after what I've done."

"Oh, Anakin, my brother, nothing that has happened has been your fault. Do you remember anything of what happened to you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed and sat up, "No, I remember having lunch with Padme…and then I must have forgotten all about that because then I thought that Palpatine was still alive and that Mace was dead; and then I….I…" He started to answer and then buried his head in his hands and began to sob again, "I killed someone, Obi-Wan; killed him! By the Force, how could I do that now, after I thought I'd conquered my Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan put his arm around him, "You were hit by a speeder outside the Senate Complex; Ferri said that you hit your head when you were thrown; for some reason, your mind mistook the memory of your nightmares for reality." Obi-Wan began, "You became the Darth Vader of your nightmare."

Anakin shook his head, "Poor Ferri; here he tries to do something good to make up for Myrkr and look what I go and do to him." He replied, looking over at the young Jedi being tended by two Jedi Masters.

"He understood what happened; I don't think he will hold it against you." Obi-Wan assured him.

"I'll think about that while I'm serving out my sentence on Kessel." Anakin answered.

"Kessel? Anakin, I rather doubt there will be any charges pressed against you when this is finished." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin turned to look at him, his blue eyes brimming with tears again, "I murdered someone and I've hurt others…I've…I've hurt you and…Zak and…and poor Ferri. I tried to kill my wife! I may even have tried to kill my own…my own babies if I'd had the chance."

Obi-Wan moved to sit in front of Anakin and put his left hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Four times, Anakin, four times you had a chance to kill me but you didn't; and several times, you had the chance to kill both Zak and Ferri yet you spared them every time. You did not kill the guard on the Naboo landing platform, and you did not kill the sky taxi pilot either, nor did you even attack the guard at the Senate Office Complex. That tells me…don't look away," He said as he shook Anakin, "that tells me that you were still in there somewhere trying to take control."

Anakin shook his head, "But I still killed someone, murdered him…I…remember…Obi-Wan, I remember taking pleasure in it." He replied tearfully.

"As Vader, you may have, yes; but Ferri believes the man may have been attacking you." Obi-Wan countered.

"Maybe, I don't know; but I still should not have…." Anakin answered then sighed and shook his head again.

"Probably not; but what's done is done. And if that alien was attacking you, then what you did was really self defense." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"It was not the Jedi way." Anakin replied.

"Vader was not a Jedi." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"But I was Vader." Anakin argued.

Obi-Wan sighed, "No, that was not you, my brother." He told him.

Seeming to sense that Anakin was troubled, Yoda left Ferri to stand next to Obi-Wan; prodding Anakin with his gimmer stick, "Talked of this we have, often in the past, hmm?" He said.

"It's not the same." Anakin replied, shaking his head, "Before it was only a nightmare; I hadn't actually done anything; now…." He sighed.

"Hmm…much we will have to talk about. For now, home we must go; healing you all need." Yoda told him.

"Is Ferri…? Will he be…?" Anakin tried to ask.

"In time, heal he will as you will, Anakin Skywalker." Yoda assured him, "Come now, in this terrible place long enough we have been."

Anakin nodded slowly and then scrambled to his feet, holding his hand out to help Obi-Wan up, "Pilot a ship can you, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

"I will manage, Master Yoda; Zak and I will go with Anakin to return the ship he took from Senator Salirre." Obi-Wan answered.

"Speak with your wife you should, Anakin; better it would be if you go with her." Yoda suggested.

Anakin shook his head, "I can't…not yet." He replied.

"Hmph, harder it will be if you wait." Yoda told him.

As if on cue, Padme appeared at the top of the yacht's boarding ramp holding Hadrian and the twins flanking her. Anakin sighed and walked slowly up the ramp.

Mace carefully picked Ferri up and carried him toward the ship, "Master…Master Windu…I...I'm sorry." Ferri mumbled.

"Nevermind that now; there will be time enough to talk about it when you are better." He said.

"I…I defied the…the Council…it's…it's the end…for me now…isn't it." Ferri managed.

"That is by no means a certainty; save your strength." Mace replied.

Ferri tried to sigh and then groaned in pain, "It…it hurts to…to breathe." He whispered.

"I know; but it will be alright." Mace assured him.

Yoda watched Anakin with his family for a moment and then turned to Obi-Wan, "Return to Coruscant we must; Ferri's injury, treated it must be." He said.

"How bad is it?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly concerned.

"Damaged his lung he has; hard to breathe for him, it is." Yoda answered.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I should not have dragged him into this." He replied.

"Accepted his help the Council should have, and alone you would not have been when you came here." Yoda told him and then looked at him, "Tell Anakin how serious this is you must not; guilt enough he feels over what has happened."

"I agree; I will say nothing." Obi-Wan agreed.

Yoda nodded and turned to follow Mace to the cruiser.

Obi-Wan watched them both retreat with the injured Ferri and then turned to see Anakin embracing Padme and Hadrian with both children hugging his legs. He nodded, sighed wearily and, holding his injured arm, turned toward Senator Salirre's ship; Zak already stood waiting next to it and without a word, they boarded together.

"I will never be able to make up for what I did, Padme; I'm so sorry." Anakin told Padme and they embraced.

"Annie, you were hurt and confused; I probably even made things worse by coming here. There isn't anything to make up for." Padme replied, "I'm fine, the children are fine; it's alright."

"It'salright, Daddy." Leia assured him, "You were sick."

"You weren't Daddy for a little bit; but you are now, so it really is alright." Luke added.

Anakin knelt down and hugged them both, "Daddy is very sorry he scared you." He said.

"We know, Daddy." Luke replied, "You were lost and jus' had to find the way back, that's all."

Leia nodded in agreement; Anakin buried his head against them, "Yes, and I did." He said and then kissed them both before standing up.

Padme's attention was on the other ships, and Anakin turned to see what she was looking at; the Jedi light cruiser was just lifting off and the engines on the stolen Naboo ship were starting up.

"He's hurt, I should go with him." Anakin said.

"Yes, you should." Padme agreed.

Anakin nodded, kissed her and then Hadrian before bending down and kissing the twins. "I'll see you soon." He told them and hurried down the ramp and over to the other ship.

Padme and the children watched him as the ramp lowered; Anakin, she realized, must have connected with Obi-Wan. Satisfied, you took the children back to the passengers' cabin to settle them in for the long flight back home.

"Where's Ferri, Mommy?" Leia asked.

"Daddy hurt him when he was still sick." Luke told her.

"Will he be alright?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart, I hope so." Padme answered as she fastened Hadrian's harness, "I hope so."

"Me, too; we like Ferri." Leia replied.

"He was very brave, wasn't he." Padme said.

"Yeah, but don't be mad cuz he dint stay with us; we tol' him to help you." Luke answered.

"But he broke his promise to protect you." Padme countered.

"We know, but we kinda…well, we said he was 'fraid to help you." Leia admitted.

"So you shamed him into it? That wasn't very nice." Padme told her sternly, "We will talk about this when we get home."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Leia said, lowering her head.

"Well, you should be; and you can tell Ferri you're sorry too." Padme replied.

"We will, we promise." Luke answered.

"Yes, you will." Padme confirmed.

Luke looked at Leia and then both sighed. Padme shook her head, secured each of their harnesses and entered the cockpit.


	14. Two Lives Tied Together

Chapter 14 Two Lives Tied Together

"What are we going to do about the Chancellor's ship, Master?" Zak asked as he helped Obi-Wan with the preflight checks.

"I will let him know it's there so he can send one of his men to retrieve it." Obi-Wan answered.

"Do you think Master Anakin is alright now?" Zak asked.

"Well, he knows he did not join the Dark Side; but he's not quite alright yet." Obi-Wan replied.

"Because of what he did? But doesn't he understand that was because he was hurt?" Zak wondered.

Obi-Wan sighed, "It is not that easy, Padawan; he may understand that, but it does not undo the damage he did while he was living his nightmare." He explained.

"You don't blame him do you?" Zak asked.

"No, but what matters now is that Anakin blames himself." Obi-Wan answered.

"What can we do to help him?" Zak asked.

"For now, just give him some room, let him think things through; then I will go with him to see the poor fellow whose clothes he took, the taxi pilot and Senator Salirri." Obi-Wan told him.

"And Ferri?" Zak added with a question.

"Ferri already understands what happened; I think Anakin will want go to him alone; however, if he asks me, I will come with him." Obi-Wan said.

Zak nodded, "I hope he knows that I understand what happened to him too." He replied.

"Well, that is something you can tell him yourself; it appears that he does not think I am capable of flying at the moment." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak smiled, "You're connected again!" He realized.

"Yes, we actually have been since his mind cleared." Obi-Wan admitted.

"That's good." Zak replied contently.

"Lower the boarding ramp; he says Padme is leaving without him." Obi-Wan instructed.

Zak laughed, "Yes, Master." He answered.

----------

"It's…I…breathe." Ferri gasped.

"Alright, just calm down and relax; stop fighting it." Mace instructed calmly.

"Can't…breathe." Ferri replied, his eyes wide with fear as he fought for every breath.

"I know; one of your lungs is collapsing, but your other one is still functioning. Concentrate on just using that one; you can do this, Ferri, if you focus." Mace explained calmly.

"Can't…." Ferri gasped, "Help…"

"If I help you relax, can you at least try?" Mace asked.

But Ferri was beyond reasoning; the muscles in his neck strained from his struggle and his breathing turned into a labored wheezing. He looked at Mace, silently appealing for help as he put one hand on his chest.

Mace shook his head, "Master Yoda, I am going to need your help here." He said calmly.

----------

"Get up, Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he entered the cockpit.

"What?"

"Get up;" Anakin repeated, "I'll take us out of here."

"Anakin, I think I can…." Obi-Wan started.

"Well, I don't; get up." Anakin cut him off.

"Please, don't fight about this; here, Master Anakin, take my seat." Zak interjected as he stood up.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head; Anakin gave Obi-Wan a look of smug satisfaction and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed, "I don't know; I feel like I've been through the ringer." He admitted.

"After what happened, I'm surprised you're still standing; but how are you here, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he pointed a finger at Anakin's head.

Anakin looked at him for a moment, sighed and shook his head, "I don't know; I'm not sure if I can ever get over what I've done." He answered and then looked away as tears welled up, blurring his vision.

With difficulty, Obi-Wan reached over and put his right hand on Anakin arm, "You have many friends who will help you do that, my brother; you are well-loved." He replied with heart-felt sincerity.

Anakin nodded but could not answer; Obi-Wan patted his arm before beginning the launch cycle. Anakin cleared his throat, "I can do it." He said as he brushed his hand over his eyes.

"Alright." Obi-Wan answered with a nod, "I would like you to check into the medical center when we get to Coruscant."

"Why? I'm just a little banged up." Anakin objected.

"You are alot banged up; humor me, will you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Alright; if it will make you feel better, as long as you do the same." Anakin bargained.

"I will see the healers at the Temple." Obi-Wan promised.

"Not good enough; I threw you around pretty good." Anakin replied, shaking his head.

"Very well; if that's the only way." Obi-Wan agreed.

Anakin nodded in satisfaction, "What did Master Yoda say about Ferri?" He asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated, "Obi-Wan, what aren't you telling me?" Anakin asked when Obi-Wan didn't answer.

"His ribs are broken, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered, a little evasively.

"All of them? I broke all his ribs?" Anakin asked, dreading the answer.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Several of them." He told him.

"Oh, by the Force." Anakin exclaimed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry; I should not have told you." Obi-Wan said.

"And you could not have lied to me either." Anakin replied.

"No, but I would rather you did not have this guilt piled on top of everything else." Obi-Wan countered.

"And there's more, isn't there; you're blocking me." Anakin realized.

"Haven't you heard enough?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tell me the rest, or I'll push my way in and find it myself." Anakin threatened.

Obi-Wan looked at him skeptically, "You may be able to do that with Jedi Padawans and non-Jedi; but you cannot with me." He said.

"But I could make you very uncomfortable." Anakin warned.

"And you would do that just to learn something that you do not need to know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I knelt on that boy's chest and broke his ribs; I think I have the right to know what other damage I did to him." Anakin answered.

"Master Yoda thought it best if you did not know…and I agree with him." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I think I'm a better judge of what's best for me; and I'm going to find out when we get home anyway, so you might just as well tell me now." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed, "One of his lungs is punctured." He told him.

Anakin sat in shocked silence for several minutes, "Oh no; no, no, no, no." He finally replied just as Obi-Wan sent the ship into hyperspace.

"You can't blame yourself, Master Anakin." Zak said from the seat behind him, "You were not yourself."

"I'm sure that's a great comfort to Ferri right about now; and it will be reassuring to his parents when they are told what happened." Anakin answered sarcastically.

"Ferri already understands." Zak replied.

"Does he? Do you, Obi-Wan, as you sit there with half your arm ripped open?" Anakin anguished.

"Yes, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered immediately.

Anakin felt his fragile hold on his emotions slip, "I…I'm not feeling well; I think I'll go back and lie down for awhile. When….when we reach the Coruscant system, let me…let me know and….just let me know." He said as he stood up.

Obi-Wan put his hand out and took hold of his arm, "I will help you through this." He promised.

Anakin shook his head and smiled sadly as tears coursed down his cheeks, "After all I've done?" He asked.

Obi-Wan returned the smile as his eyes glistened, "You are my brother, Anakin." He said, his voice cracking.

Anakin nodded, unable to speak, and then pulled his arm from Obi-Wan's grasp and disappeared into the interior cabin.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and shook his head as Zak moved into Anakin's vacated seat next to him, "He will be alright." Zak assured his master.

"I hope you are right; but then, you usually are." Obi-Wan replied, "And what of Ferri?"

Zak looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to Obi-Wan, "Their lives are tied together; what happens to Ferri will affect Master Anakin." He answered, a little puzzled.

"Then if you said Master Anakin will be alright, that must mean Ferri will be too." Obi-Wan deduced.

Zak shrugged, "I guess so." He said.

----------

Anakin groaned as he stretched out on one of the cabin bunks; it felt like a lifetime since he had last laid on anything resembling a bed. The memories of what he had done the past few days flashed through his mind and he fought to prevent himself from weeping openly. Why had he not just lost his memory instead of living that terrible nightmare? What purpose did it serve? Why had this happened to him now when everything in his life was coming together?

"_Look to your brother, he will help you." _Qui-Gon said.

"I know he wants to; but I don't see how he can. He has no idea…" Anakin replied.

"_Does he not? He feels what you feel, Anakin; you are like one in that way." _Qui-Gon answered.

"But he didn't do what I did." Anakin argued, "I might well have killed Ferri Cortis."

"_But you did not, Anakin; nor did you seriously harm anyone even when you had the chance." _Qui-Gon reminded him.

"I seriously harmed Ferri, Qui-Gon; and I killed that creature in the alley." Anakin countered.

"_Yes, but the being in the alley meant to do you great harm and you did not kill Ferri." _Qui-Gon told him.

"Well, I still should not have killed him; as for Ferri, I'll be sure to tell his parents that when they ask me what happened." Anakin answered with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"_I know this will not be easy for you; that is why you must rely on Obi-Wan, the rest of the Jedi and me to help you. Do you not know how well-loved you are yet, Anakin?" _Qui-Gon asked.

"Love is not the solution to everything." Anakin replied.

"_Isn't it?" _Qui-Gon asked.

Anakin sighed, tugged at his ill-fitting stolen tunic and wondered why Obi-Wan had set the climate controls on the ship so high. He sat up to pull the tunic off, but a wave of dizziness forced him back down; it dawned on him then that the uncomfortable warmth was not the result of the climate controls. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

"_That's right, Anakin, sleep; and when you awake perhaps you will see things in a different light." _Qui-Gon said.

----------

"Are you alright, Master?" Zak asked.

"Yes, I am; but Master Anakin is running a fever." Obi-Wan answered, "And considering what happened to him, it is certainly understandable."

"Maybe I should land the ship when we come out of hyperspace then." Zak suggested.

"Yes, maybe you should." Obi-Wan replied without hesitation; his arm, he realized, was beginning to bother him.

When the ship came out of hyperspace several hours later, Zak landed the ship on the medical center docking platform with little assistance from his now-feverish master. Having been contacted when the ship entered Coruscant's atmosphere, medical assistance was waiting and entered the ship as soon as Zak had lowered the boarding ramp. Anakin awoke as he was being carried into the medical center; he looked up to see a very concerned Obi-Wan walking beside him. It was obvious that his brother was in pain, but as Anakin reached out into his mind, he read only concern for him in his thoughts. Anakin smiled to reassure him and Obi-Wan put a hand on his arm and nodded. Padme's face appeared above him and he could see the worry there, "It's alright, my love." He assured her.

Within the hour, Anakin was resting comfortably as the drugs, administered to counteract the fever caused by his infected wounds, coursed through his system. Padme sat beside his bed as he slept while Obi-Wan, with his arm in a sling, stood outside watching them through the observation window. Mace came up and stood beside him, "You should not have gone to Mustafar alone." He said sternly.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Can we talk about this later?" He suggested wearily.

"Yes, in Council; I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten and the matter has not been settled." Mace answered.

"I understand." Obi-Wan replied, "How is Ferri?"

"Ferri is fighting an uphill battle." Mace told him.

"It is that serious?" Obi-Wan asked.

"His lung collapsed while we were in hyperspace; naturally, he panicked and it was all Master Yoda and I could do to calm him down so he could focus on breathing through his undamaged lung. He is in a bacta bath now and the lung is being drained." Mace explained.

"Oh dear. This is my fault, I should never have involved him in all this." Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head, "Have his parents been contacted?"

"Yes, they should be arriving sometime tomorrow." Mace replied.

"I will speak with them myself and explain what happened." Obi-Wan decided.

"Obi-Wan, the Council is as much to blame for this as you are; maybe more since we would not listen to Master Yoda's advice. And you are certainly not responsible for his being on Mustafar." Mace said.

Obi-Wan turned to look at him, "Surely you are not blaming Padme." He replied.

"Of course not; Padme did what she felt she had to do to help Anakin and Ferri did what he thought was necessary to protect her and help him; he was being a Jedi." Mace answered.

Obi-Wan sighed, "What a mess this has become." He stated.

----------

"Padme?" Anakin said groggily.

"Yes, my love; I'm right here." Padme replied as she gripped his hand.

"The babies, are they alright?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, Annie; they are in the Temple nursery." Padme answered, "Can't you feel them?"

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment and reached out through the Force, finding first Luke, then Leia and finally baby Hadrian, "Yes, yes, I feel them now."

"Just go back to sleep; you don't have anything to be concerned about." Padme told him.

"Ferri? Is Ferri alright?" Anakin asked.

"He is holding his own." Padme said.

Anakin turned away from her, "That's all? Just holding his own?" He asked.

"That is as much as can be expected at this point." Padme answered.

Anakin squeezed Padme's hand as he began to cry, "I'm sorry, Annie; I should not have told you." She said.

"I've made such a mess of things; I'm never going to be able to fix it all." He cried.

"Oh darling, how many times must we tell you that none of this was your fault." Padme assured him and then looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder to see Obi-Wan standing behind her, "Annie, I'm going to walk down the hall and check on Ferri for you; I'll be back in a few minutes."

Obi-Wan nodded as she stood up, then squeezed her arm and gave her a reassuring smile before taking her seat, "Go away, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"Why? So you can lie here feeling sorry for yourself?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, go away." Anakin answered.

"Well, I'm not going to do that, my friend; so you'll just have to listen to me." Obi-Wan replied, "Padme was right about one thing; you cannot fix everything. You have to accept what has happened and understand that you were not in control during any of it; it's the only way you are going to be able to move on."

Anakin sighed heavily and turned to look at him, "I know; will you help me?" He asked.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, my brother; that is why I am here." He answered.


	15. Facing the Council

Chapter 15 Facing the Council

Padme remained with Anakin until the late night hours and then decided to spend the night at the Temple with their children rather than waking them to take them home. A Knight came from the Temple for her, and she and Zak went back together. Obi-Wan remained behind and the two talked until well after mid night when Anakin finally gave in to sleep; Obi-Wan stayed with him until morning. By then, Anakin's Jedi healing ability had kicked in and his physical injuries were vastly improved; so much so, that he was deemed fit enough to be released and when Padme returned to the medical center, she brought fresh clothes for him.

She was talking quietly to Zak and Obi-Wan when he appeared, fully dressed, in the hallway outside his room. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "What is it, Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"He thinks I should be wearing Jedi white." Anakin answered, "Tell her why, Obi-Wan."

"You can read my thoughts, why don't you tell her?" Obi-Wan replied curtly.

"Alright; he thinks the only reason I started wearing black in the first place was because of Palpatine; and now that he's dead, he thinks there is no reason why I should not go back to what I wore when I was his younger Padawan." Anakin told her, "That about covers it, doesn't it?"

"That's part of it; the other part is that you've grown beyond who you were just before you destroyed him. You've transcended and your soul is not Dark any longer." Obi-Wan added.

"Oh, but it is; the events over the last few days have proven that." Anakin corrected.

Obi-Wan sighed again and shook his head, but said nothing further.

"Well, I want to see Ferri before we leave." Anakin decided, dismissing their prior conversation.

"His parents are here, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, I rather thought they would be; I should talk to them." Anakin replied.

"Are you ready for that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I will never be ready for it; but the longer I put it off, the harder it will be to face them." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan nodded, "You do have a point." He was forced to agree.

They walked together, down the hall and around the corner to the respiratory unit; as they rounded the corner, a man, about Anakin's size with straw-colored hair, had one arm around the waist of a small honey-haired woman as they stood conversing with a medical droid. The resemblance the man bore to Ferri made it clear that he was the boy's father and the woman, presumably, was his wife. Anakin paused and waited for them to finish with the med droid before taking a deep breath and moving toward them with Obi-Wan at his side.

"Mr. Cortis?" Anakin began, "I'm…"

"Anakin Skywalker; yes, I recognize you from the holo-news." Ferri's father finished, "I am Lexi, and this is my wife, Faleen."

"I would like to say I am pleased to meet you, but under these circumstances…." Anakin replied as he shook Lexi's hand.

"Yes, we were contacted yesterday and came as soon as we could; but no one will tell us exactly what happened." Lexi answered.

Anakin sighed, "Perhaps we should sit down." He suggested and gestured to one of the benches that lined the hall and then looked at Obi-Wan,_ "I would like to do this alone."_

Obi-Wan nodded and the Cortis's followed Anakin, "Did they tell you what Ferri was doing when he was injured?" Anakin asked as they sat down.

"Not very much; only that he was helping a Jedi Master who was searching for someone. We were told that Ferri was no longer in training for Knighthood, so we are confused about what he was doing out of the Temple." Lexi replied.

"He was helping Master Kenobi, who was trying to find me." Anakin informed him.

"Does that mean the Council had changed its mind about his training then? Was Master Kenobi thinking of taking him as an apprentice?" Lexi asked expectantly.

"No, Master Kenobi already has an apprentice and Ferri's training would not have resumed in any case; your son has a unique ability that Master Kenobi was using to find me." Anakin explained.

"If his ability is so unique, then why was his training ended in the first place?" Lexi wondered.

"I'm sure you were given a full explanation of Ferri's actions which led to up to that dismissal." Anakin answered.

"Yes, but it was only one mistake; I would think that Ferri should have been given another chance." Faleen argued.

"But that one mistake nearly cost the lives of a Jedi Master and his apprentice; the Council decided that Ferri could not be trusted with the lives of any more Knights because of his poor judgment." Anakin told them, "But we are not here to discuss Ferri's past mistakes."

"Well, if Ferri had been Master Kenobi's apprentice, maybe he would have protected him a little better." Lexi said hostilely.

"What?"

"Master Kenobi should have chosen Ferri as his apprentice." Lexi answered.

"So you think Master Kenobi failed your son by not choosing him?" Anakin asked.

"No, Ferri failed himself for not making a big enough impression on him." Lexi corrected.

"He failed himself, or he failed you?" Anakin wondered.

Lexi looked down at the floor, "I cannot deny we were disappointed." He admitted.

Anakin looked at him for a moment, regarding him silently and then nodded, "When you gave him to the Jedi, did you have great plans for him?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lexi asked defensively.

"Nothing, I guess." Anakin replied and then turned the conversation back to explaining the turn of events leading to Ferri's injury, "Perhaps it would better if I started from the beginning…" He began again.

"So you injured our boy." Lexi stated when Anakin had finished.

"Yes, and while Master Kenobi would try to tell you that I should not be blamed, I take full responsibility for my actions. I just wanted you to know the whole truth about what happened and to understand that Ferri did a very brave thing by trying to stop me from hurting anyone else." Anakin explained.

"We thank you for your honesty, Master Skywalker; when Ferri is strong enough, we will take him home." Lexi replied, "there is no point in him staying with the Jedi any longer since he can never be Knighted."

"Is that all you have to say?" Anakin asked, "You aren't angry with me?"

"No, it does not appear that you meant to hurt him." Lexi told him.

"I'm grateful for your understanding." Anakin said, "But you should be proud of what he did."

"It does not make him any less a failure." Lexi answered.

Anakin sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry you feel that way; and I am sorry you choose not to let Ferri continue with us just when he is beginning to show he can be trusted again." He said as he stood up.

"It's too late for that now; we've already made our decision." Faleen replied.

Anakin nodded, "That's too bad…one other question; Mr. Cortis, have you ever been tested by the Jedi?" He asked.

Lexi looked at him with surprise, "Why would you ask that?" He wondered.

"Just curious; nevermind." Anakin answered, "With your permission, I would like to visit with Ferri for a bit."

"Yes; I see no reason not to allow that." Lexi consented.

"Thank you." Anakin replied, bowed and returned to where Obi-Wan was waiting.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Anakin said, cocking his head.

"I know that look; what is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Did you know that Ferri's father is Force sensitive?" Anakin wondered.

"No; but then I've never had any contact with him before this." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, he is; and now I think I understand where Ferri's insecurity comes from." Anakin replied.

"Really?" Obi-Wan said with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Yes, but I'd like to present my theory to the entire Council when we meet later today." Anakin told him, "In the meantime, I'd like to visit with Ferri; he could use a little healing, I think."

"That is true enough." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Why don't you go ahead and take Padme back to the Temple, and I'll join you there when I'm finished." Anakin suggested.

"Oh no; the last time you went off by yourself, you ended up walking in front of a speeder. We'll wait." Obi-Wan decided.

"Alright, have it your way." Anakin replied with a shrug, "But you might as well find some place to sit down; I'll probably be at least an hour."

Obi-Wan nodded and retreated down the hall where Zak and Padme stood waiting while Anakin knocked lightly on the door before entering the respiratory unit.

There were several patients in the unit and Anakin glanced around until he located Ferri before moving further into the room. Tubes extended from both of the young Jedi's arms which were strapped securely to the sides of the bed; a light blanket was folded down to his waist; a tube, presumably draining Ferri's lung, extended from underneath a bacta-saturated pad covering his chest. An oxygen mask covered Ferri's nose and mouth and the hissing noise it generated as it assisted in the boy's breathing joined the rhythmic beeping of the machine beside his bed as it monitored his vital signs. Ferri's eyes were closed, but as Anakin came to stand beside the bed, they opened; Ferri gazed up at him, but he did not move. Anakin smiled at him and placed a hand on his forehead, reaching out to him through the Force. He felt Ferri become tense and his breathing increase, even though his body remained perfectly still and Anakin immediately sensed the presence of a paralyzing agent; apparently the medical droids determined it necessary that Ferri be immobilized, "It's alright, Ferri; I'm here to help you, not hurt you again. You must relax." Anakin said, sending a reassuring wave through the Force.

"That's it." He added as Ferri's breathing slowed and Anakin felt the tension flow away from him.

He smiled again, never taking his eyes off the boy's face as he called a nearby chair to him and sat down.

"Now, I want to help you heal; just relax and let me in, can you do that?" Anakin asked before he remembered that Ferri could not respond to him, "Alright, that's it, don't fight it, just relax…yes, that's it."

Anakin felt Ferri surrender to him allowing his healing Force to flow through him without resistance; and he remained connected to him for nearly an hour before finally pulling back.

Anakin smiled at him again, "That's enough for now; but I'll come back tomorrow and we'll do it again, alright?" He said even though he knew Ferri was unable to respond.

"And now you need to rest, so I am going to just help you do that." He finished as he reached out again, sensing that Ferri welcomed the Force sleep Anakin was about to administer to him.

Anakin stayed connected with him for several more minutes before easing carefully back as Ferri's eyes closed and his breathing took on the slow measured breaths of a sleeping child. He nodded in satisfaction and turned toward the door; Lexi and Faleen stood in the open doorway staring at him. It did not take much effort for Anakin to feel their mistrust and hostility.

"I was not hurting him." Anakin assured them as he moved toward the door.

They glared accusingly at him and did not move when he reached the doorway, "What is your problem?" He asked.

"He's not yours to play with anymore." Faleen said.

"I was helping him heal; I was not playing with him. And if you….forget it." Anakin replied, shaking his head with disgust, "I'll come to see him again tomorrow."

"You'll stay away from him; he's got to face the fact that he's failed as a Jedi, and seeing you will just make that harder." Lexi told him.

"Even if Ferri is never Knighted it does not make him any less a Jedi; I _am_ coming back tomorrow, whether you like it or not. Until he is actually released from the Order, you have no grounds to dictate what I do." Anakin informed him, pushing Lexi roughly on his way out.

----------

"I want to apologize to the Council and to the entire Order for my behavior these last few days." Anakin said as he stood behind his Council seat.

"No need, Anakin; the reasons behind your bizarre behavior do not indicate that you owe any apology to us." Adi Gallia assured him.

"Although it will be necessary to explain your actions to those you accosted." Ki-Adi Mundi added.

"But I am responsible for the death of…" Anakin began.

"We have already looked into that incident; that being was a known and wanted felon implicated in a number of vicious assaults and two brutal murders. Had you not killed him, you may well have become his third murdered victim and we would be mourning your loss instead of celebrating your return." Plo Koon interrupted.

"Take your seat, Anakin." Mace instructed.

"Before I do, there is something else I would like to bring before the Council." Anakin announced.

"This meeting is to discuss the events of the past few days." Stass Allie reminded him.

"I know; but what I have to tell you I believe is connected to that." Anakin countered.

Mace sighed, "Very well; proceed." He consented resignedly.

"As you probably already know; I met with Ferri Cortis' parents this morning before I left the medical center." Anakin began, "Does anyone here know if Lexi Cortis was ever tested by the Jedi?"

"Is that important?" Eeth Koth asked.

"Yes, I think so because he _is_ Force sensitive." Anakin informed them.

"Certain of this are you?" Yoda asked.

"Oh yes; I picked up on it while I was talking to him. I'm just wondering if he was tested; and if he was, why he is not a Jedi." Anakin replied.

"Well, that is easy enough to find out; Master Nu will have the information at her fingertips. What are you getting at, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, this has to do with Ferri's insecurity." Anakin answered, "Lexi told me that when they gave Ferri to the Jedi, they had great hopes for him and they also said when you did not choose him as your Padawan, Obi-Wan, they were very disappointed. I'm thinking that Ferri and Lexi are connected through the Force, even though neither one of them are aware of it and Ferri's insecurity stems from Lexi's great hopes and great disappointment at Ferri's inability to live up to them."

"And you feel that we must discuss this now? I don't see what it has to do with…." Luminara Unduli questioned.

"Alright, I guess it doesn't directly; but Ferri's parents came here because Ferri was injured, and now they are planning to submit a petition to the Order to regain custody of him." Anakin explained before she could finish, "We do not have to luxury of waiting to discuss it."

"If his parents wish to take him, we are not allowed to prevent it; they may feel that the life of a Jedi is too dangerous to risk…." Quinlan Vos replied.

"No, no; you don't understand. This is not about the life of a Jedi; it's about Ferri's failure." Anakin said.

"You think they are punishing him?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Yes, in a way; they don't want him to be in the Order unless he can be Knighted." Anakin answered.

"Why would that be, Anakin?" Ki-Adi asked.

"What if Lexi's parents refused to allow him to be trained as a Jedi?" Anakin put forth.

"So you think that Lexi wanted to live a Jedi's life vicariously through Ferri because one was denied to him?" Obi-Wan surmised.

"Yes, and now that Ferri will never allow him to do that, there is no reason for him to remain with us." Anakin replied.

"Just to put an end to this so we may move on, what are you proposing, Master Skywalker?" Mace asked.


	16. The Matter of Ferri Cortis

Chapter 16 The Matter of Ferri Cortis

Anakin gripped the back of his chair and took a deep breath, "I would like to take Ferri as my Padawan Learner." He answered.

For several moments, the Council Chamber was so quiet not even the rustle of a robe was heard as the impact of Anakin's request sank in, "You cannot be serious." Shaak Ti said, breaking the silence.

"I assure you, Master Ti; I am completely serious." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard and eyed his former Padawan with amusement.

"I suggest we table this debate and come back to the business we came together to discuss." Mace interjected and then, sensing Anakin was about to protest, added, "Rest assured, we will not close this meeting until the matter is settled, Anakin. Could you take your seat now, please?"

Anakin nodded, realizing that Mace was considering his state of health in that last request.

"Have the attention of the Council, you do, Master Windu." Yoda said once Anakin was seated.

"Thank you, Master Yoda; I would like to call into question Master Kenobi's decisions these past few days." Mace began.

"Yes, even though we have recognized our error, he was still in defiance when he chose to act without further consulting his fellow Council members." Stass Allie expanded.

"I am not referring to his choice to defy the Council's ruling concerning Ferri." Mace replied.

"Then what _are_ you referring to?" Quinlan Vos asked.

"Master Kenobi was informed by the Chancellor before he left for Mustafar that the Council had reversed it's ruling in favor of his proposal; he had the backing and blessing of the Council, and yet he still chose to leave for Mustafar without assistance, risking not only his own life, but the lives of two younger Jedi as well." Mace answered.

"Begging your pardon, Master Windu; but only my Padawan accompanied me to Mustafar." Obi-Wan replied.

"That is true, but young Cortis found his way to Mustafar in the company of Padme Skywalker and her family; and they traveled there because that is where the boy told us you were going." Mace argued.

"I told Ferri to return to the Temple; I did not tell him to bring Padme to Mustafar." Obi-Wan countered.

"Do you not think it would have been more prudent to wait until we all went together?" Mace asked.

"Remind you I must, Master Windu, that permit Lady Skywalker to go we did not." Yoda corrected, enforcing his statement by pounding his gimmer stick on the floor.

"That is true, but Ferri would have been in the company of all of us if Master Kenobi had waited." Mace suggested.

"He would…hmmm? Certain of this are you? Or order him to stay behind would we, hmm?" Yoda questioned.

"What difference would that have made?" Mace asked.

"Then accompany Padme Skywalker he would have still." Yoda suggested.

"But we would have already been there ahead of them." Mace replied.

"I am wondering what the appearance of all of you at once would have done to Master Skywalker's already confused mind." Master Vos interjected, "Might it not have overloaded him completely?"

Mace was silent as he considered this possibility.

"What think you of this, Anakin?" Yoda asked and then pointed his stick at him, "Your mind it is we are discussing."

Anakin had to smile, "I probably would have thought they were coming to kill me; I was already halfway to believing that's why Ferri was there. But I suppose it would have been possible for all of them to have come together if they had not all appeared at the same time." He answered, "Sorry, Obi-Wan."

"It's alright, Anakin; but answer this, how long would you have remained on Mustafar had we not come when we did?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin cleared his throat, "Probably not very long." He admitted.

"So you are saying that had you waited for us, you believe Anakin would have already gone somewhere else?" Mace asked.

"I think that was a very good possibility, yes; Ferri told us he was looking for Palpatine among the Separatists. When he realized Palpatine was not there, he would have gone elsewhere to look for him. We really don't know how long it would take for his mind to be permanently affected; it is possible that by the time we found him again, it would be too late." Obi-Wan explained.

"So now we are back to the Council's original decision not to enlist Ferri's help, forcing Master Kenobi to defy the Council and conceal his intentions." Ki-Adi Mundi surmised.

"Yes, which brings us to the matter of Master Kenobi's defiance; regardless of whether the ruling was correct or not." Plo Koon added.

"That is true; we cannot dismiss a Council decision simply because we do not agree with it." Stass Allie concurred.

"Master Kenobi, what say you?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I cannot deny that I deliberately disregarded the Council's ruling; but I still stand my decision." He answered, "I feel I was listening to the voice of the Force and following its will. There are times when the Council's voice and that of the Force are not in agreement; I believe this was one of those times."

"And do also believe that you set a good example to the rest of the Order when you do not uphold the Council's voice?" Stass Allie asked.

"I believe following the will of the Force sets a better example; perhaps the Council believes it is time for me to step down then." He answered.

"No one is asking you to step down, Obi-Wan; we only wish to remind you that you are a prominent member of this Council, and as such, it is important for you to uphold the decisions it makes." Mace countered.

"You must understand that I did not make the decision to disobey the Council lightly; but I believe it was the only path I could take to bring Anakin back to us. If I have erred in your eyes, then so be it; but I stand by that decision." Obi-Wan replied.

"So you do not believe you did anything wrong?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Would the Council rather have lost its Chosen One?" Obi-Wan asked, "Because we would not have found Anakin without Ferri's help."

"Then you should have met with the Council again to restate your position." Plo Koon told him.

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration and shook his head, "We were running out of time; and, as I recall, when I met with you after the Council session, Master Koon, your position had not changed. What good would it have done to bring it before the Council again?" He asked.

For several moments, there was no response, "Master Kenobi's point is well taken; and again, we must look to ourselves to see the error here. Had the Council made the correct choice from the start, we would not be having this discussion; perhaps in the future, we should be more careful in examining all input before deciding on a course of action as important as this last one." Ki-Adi Mundi finally suggested, "Then there would be no reason to act against the ruling of the Council."

"Wise words you have given us, Master Mundi." Yoda said and then looked at Mace, "Finished this matter is, hmm?"

"Yes, I believe so." Mace replied with a nod and then produced a rare smile, "However, none of this would have been necessary had Master Skywalker been more vigilant before crossing the roadway; the report states that several witnesses saw you step off the walkway without even looking."

"I don't remember doing that." Anakin told them sheepishly.

"No, I am sure you do not. In the future, please be more cautious; next time we may not be so lucky." Mace answered, "Now to the matter of Ferri Cortis."

Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Thank you, Master Windu." He said.

"The decision to remove Ferri Cortis from Knighthood training was carefully deliberated; now you are saying that we should disregard it?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked to begin the discussion.

Anakin's answer did not come immediately as he chose his words carefully before speaking, "No, Master Mundi, that decision was made based on Ferri's behavior and state of mind; at that time, there was no other choice. But Ferri is not the same boy who came before you a month ago." He explained.

"Do not be offended, Master Skywalker, but the training of an apprentice entails a commitment of time and dedication; as a man with a family, it would be a difficult challenge for you to take on any apprentice, let alone this troubled boy. What makes you think you are up to such a daunting task?" Eeth Koth questioned.

"I don't think having a family will interfere; I have committed much of my time to counseling Ferri already, and I believe that is the more daunting task." Anakin countered.

"You said that you do not believe Ferri is the same boy who stood before us; what reasons can you give for this belief?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Well, I think his actions on Mustafar speak for themselves and his past misdeeds stemmed from his insecurity; since I now know the cause of that, I can help him resolve it." Anakin explained.

"How much time do we have to decide this?" Stass Allie asked.

"I don't know for certain; but I do know that Lexi intends to approach the Council to petition for Ferri's release back into their custody." Anakin answered, "If that happens, it would be too late, wouldn't it?"

"Yes; once the Jedi relinquishes its custody back to his parents, any decision made regarding his future as a Jedi would be moot." Mace confirmed.

"I know that I'm asking a great deal from the Council; but I have never been more certain that this is the right thing to do." Anakin stated.

"I have to agree with Anakin on this." Obi-Wan said; speaking out for the first time since the discussion started.

"Why would that be, Master Kenobi?" Quinlan Vos asked.

"Not only did Ferri act bravely on Mustafar, but he never wavered in his search for Anakin beforehand. He is a Jedi at heart; with Anakin's help, I think he can make a good Knight." Obi-Wan answered.

"I agree." Yoda said, "Good for Master Skywalker this would be as well."

Anakin could not help but smile as he sensed the opposition to Ferri's apprenticeship faltering, "Then the boy should be given a second chance?" Eeth Koth wondered.

"Not so much a second chance as a new start." Mace corrected, "I was with him on Mustafar; Anakin is right, he is not the same boy."

"So our choice is to either lose this boy altogether or reinstate his rank? Would it not be better to just let him go?" Quinlan Vos questioned.

"A promising Knight young Cortis was at one time; no reason can I see why a promising Knight he cannot be once again. Worked with this boy, Anakin and I have; his mind and his heart I know well. Dismissed my counsel once you have and a mistake it was; dismiss it again would you?" Yoda asked.

Several pair of eyes suddenly found the floor interesting, and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief sensing that the discussion had come to a favorable conclusion.

"Well, I believe we are finished here then." Mace announced, "Anakin, it appears you have your Padawan Learner."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, it appears I do; thank you, Master Windu." He replied.

"When he is fit, you will bring him before the Council." Mace said and then stood up.

"I will inform the Council when he is ready." Anakin promised as he rose along with the other Council members with the exception of Yoda.

"Stay behind you must, Anakin." The venerable master instructed, "Master Kenobi, speak with you as well I would."

When the Chamber was cleared and only the three remained, Yoda turned to Anakin, "Doubting yourself you are." He said.

"No, I don't think so." Anakin answered, unsure of what Yoda was talking about.

"Yes, you think Darkness in your soul remains." Yoda replied.

"No, I don't think it does, I know." Anakin corrected as he looked down at the floor.

"Why think that do you?" Yoda asked.

Anakin raised his eyes and looked at him, "After what I've done over the past few days, you have to ask why?" He exclaimed.

Yoda sighed and shook his head, "Understand do you, what happened?" He asked.

"What's to understand? Darth Vader took over; that must mean he's part of me." Anakin answered.

"Oh, Anakin, do you honestly believe that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes; there is no other explanation." Anakin said.

"So sure of that are you?" Yoda wondered.

Anakin huffed and stood up, "You tell me." He replied and began to pace.

"What did you talk to Padme about during lunch?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; little stuff, the children, Ferri…I don't remember." Anakin answered impatiently, "What difference does it make?"

"It just might, Anakin; think." Obi-Wan urged.

Anakin flopped down into the nearest seat and put his head in his hands, "Alright, alright, let me think….Padme was talking about how much better everything was since Bail was elected Chancellor." He began.

"Now we're getting somewhere, keep going." Obi-Wan said encouragingly.

"Well, naturally we started talking about Palpatine and how good he was at manipulating the truth." Anakin continued.

"And you don't think that possibly that might just have been what you were thinking about when you stepped out onto the roadway?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Maybe, but what does that have to do with anything?" Anakin asked.

"Everything; about turning, your nightmares were. Because of who, Anakin…hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Well, Palpatine, but I still don't see what that has to do with becoming Vader." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan sighed, "If you were thinking about Palpatine, then likelier than not you were also thinking about what he tried to do; and if that was running through your mind when you were hit, don't you think that could have had something to do with your transition into Vader?" He replied.

"I don't know…it's possible, I guess." Anakin said, shaking his head.

"Sit down and meditate with me and we can find out together." Obi-Wan suggested.

"That's too easy." Anakin answered skeptically.

"Obviously not for you." Obi-Wan told him, "Or maybe you actually like the thought of Vader lurking down at the bottom of your soul."

Anakin glared at, "You know that's not true." He retorted.

"Fear I sense in you, Anakin." Yoda observed.

"What are you afraid of, my brother?" Obi-Wan asked, already knowing the answer.

"The truth." Anakin admitted.

Obi-Wan moved to a seat next to Anakin and smiled at him, "Then let us face the truth together, no matter what it is." He said.

"Settle this you must before taking on your apprentice, Anakin." Yoda advised.

Anakin regarded the old master for a moment before turning to face his brother; their eyes met and he nodded, "Yes, I know; I have to discover the truth, for all us." He decided.


	17. Facing the Truth

Chapter 17 Facing the Truth

In Yoda's private meditation room, they sat across from each other, palm to palm, eyes closed as they sought to meet within the Force. Yoda, knowing this was something they must do alone, had withdrawn silently to await the outcome.

Anakin welcomed the calm presence of his friend, his mentor, to ease his own inner turmoil; the events of the past several days had sent him back light years, to a time when the Darkness sought to take him over completely. He had thought it was gone; even on Belarid, when Darth Mortis had tried to convince him that his destiny lay with the Sith, Anakin had prevailed over Vader. He knew that Obi-Wan refused to believe that Vader was part of him, but Anakin knew; now he would prove it to his brother. But then a new fear crept into his soul; if he was part Vader, should he be taking on an apprentice? What was he thinking when he petitioned the Council about it? He would turn Ferri Cortis into a Sith, just like he was; and they could be master and apprentice, just as it had always been with the…._"Stop it, Anakin." _Obi-Wan interrupted his musing.

"_It could very well happen, you know." _Anakin replied.

"_I know no such thing; I see no Darkness within you, Anakin; no more than is in any of us." _Obi-Wan told him.

"_Then you are blind, my brother; it's right here in front of me." _Anakin refuted.

"_It is only the shadow of what might have been; it is not real." _Obi-Wan assured him.

"_I don't understand." _Anakin said.

"_Look at it, Anakin." _Obi-Wan instructed.

"_I am; it's me." _Anakin answered.

"_No, it's not; look again, look into its mind, Padawan." _Obi-Wan replied.

"_I am; I still don't see…." _Anakin began.

"_What is it thinking about?" _Obi-Wan asked, cutting him off.

"_Palpatine and the secret to…oh…" _Anakin started to tell him, _"It can't be me, can it."_

"_No, my brother; because those things are past; Palpatine is gone, you already know there is no secret to preventing death and Darth Vader was crushed the moment your lightsaber entered Palpatine's chest." _Obi-Wan explained.

"_Then I'm not half Sith?" _Anakin asked.

"_No, you never really were; oh, Palpatine managed to ingrain some of his teaching into your head, but your heart has always been that of a Jedi. Palpatine sought to destroy your heart, but he failed; he failed because your love for Padme, your unborn children and the Jedi was too powerful." _Obi-Wan answered.

"_And for you, Master, my brother." _Anakin added.

"_Do you see now that Vader can no longer exist in you?" _Obi-Wan asked.

"_Yes, there is no room for him." _Anakin realized, _"I should have been able to see that myself."_

"_Well, you see it now." _Obi-Wan replied.

"_But the shadow will always remain; won't it." _Anakin said.

"_I don't know that; but even if it does, at least now you know what it is." _Obi-Wan told him.

"_Will it take over again?" _Anakin asked.

"_Only if you step in front of another speeder, Anakin." _Qui-Gon interjected with a hint of amusement.

"_Qui-Gon! Did you know what was happening?" _Anakin asked.

"_Yes, and I tried to help you, but you were not listening to me any more than you were listening to Obi-Wan." _Qui-Gon answered.

"_I'm sorry; I…I..." _Anakin trailed off.

"_You were not in control, Anakin; I understand that." _Qui-Gon assured him.

"_But it could happen again." _Anakin insisted.

"_I don't think so; perhaps this was something you have tried to avoid." _Qui-Gon proposed, _"Maybe you had to get a good up close look at what Darth Vader would have been."_

"_Why?" _Anakin asked.

"_Seeing what you might have become in your nightmares is one thing; remembering what it felt like is quite another." _Qui-Gon replied.

"_But I still don't see the purpose of it; beings were hurt, one of them is dead." _Anakin countered.

"_Wounds heal; the life taken was unfortunate, but it is done and cannot be undone. There was no real purpose, Anakin; it just happened, you stepped off the walkway without thinking, or rather thinking of something that concerned you and when you hit your head, your thoughts became your reality. In a way, it has inadvertently served a purpose in that it is unlikely that your mind will mistake that terrible nightmare for reality again; the feelings you experienced while Darth Vader was in control will forever remain, and your unconscious mind will now know to protect you from them." _Qui-Gon explained.

"_So this can't happen again?" _Anakin asked.

"_It is highly unlikely." _ Qui-Gon answered,_ "Is that not what Obi-Wan told you?" _

"_Yes." _Anakin admitted.

"_Then perhaps you should have listened to him." _Qui-Gon replied.

"_Yes, I know." _Anakin agreed, _"Sorry, Obi-Wan."_

"_It's alright, Anakin." _Obi-Wan assured him.

With a sigh, Anakin withdrew and opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan looking at him intently, "What?" Anakin asked.

"Feeling better, I take it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I am actually; thank you. And you're right, I'm no longer Darker than any other Jedi; I haven't been for a long time. The only difference is that I am more powerful, and could be more dangerous if I lose control of it." Anakin answered and then stood up.

"Yes, which it seems you are unlikely to do." Obi-Wan added as he let Anakin pull him to his feet.

Anakin nodded, "Yes, I know that; for the first time, I actually know that." He replied with a slight smile, "Now, it seems I have a few apologies to make and some news to give to my new Padawan."

"Don't you think perhaps you should tell your wife first?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uh oh; I haven't even thought about what she is going to think about it. She doesn't even really like Ferri." Anakin replied.

"After Mustafar, that may well have changed, Anakin." Obi-Wan pointed out as he triggered the door and it slid open.

"How feel you now, Master Skywalker?" Yoda asked as they emerged from the room to find the venerable master waiting for them in the corridor.

Anakin sighed, "I feel clean again." He answered as he glanced at his brother.

"It warms my heart to hear that; consider teaching now would you?" Yoda asked.

"I haven't had time to think much about that; I've been a little busy the past few days." Anakin reminded him.

"If very long you must ponder it, then your path it may not be." Yoda surmised, "A mistake it was for me not to see this; concern yourself with your Padawan you must."

"Master Yoda, that's not fair; I never said…." Anakin began.

Yoda shook his head and started down the corridor, "Alright it is, Anakin; understand I do." He assured him.

Anakin sighed as he watched the old master hobble slowly down the corridor, "He can read your thoughts, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"Then he should have been able to see that I haven't decided yet." Anakin replied with frustration.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he looked at him, "Haven't you?" He wondered, "Ah, here's Padme. Why don't you tell her the happy news; I'm going to see what my own Padawan is up to."

"I haven't decided yet, Obi-Wan." Anakin insisted as Padme joined them.

"Decided what, my love?" Padme asked.

"I'll talk to you later, Anakin." Obi-Wan said and bowed to Padme, "Padme."

"Obi-Wan." Padme replied and then watched him as he headed in the same direction Yoda had gone.

"What's going on? What haven't you decided?" Padme asked.

Anakin sighed, "Master Yoda asked me again if I wanted to start helping him instruct the younglings." He answered.

"But didn't you say you loved working with the younglings?" Padme asked.

"I don't know; I mean yes, but I just don't…well, I don't know if I'm…I just can't." Anakin told her haltingly.

"I don't understand; we talked about this at lunch the day you…that day. You wanted to do it; you told me you did." Padme said.

"Well, that was before; things have changed." Anakin replied.

"What, Annie? What happened these past few days is over and done with now; and apparently, Master Yoda thinks so too or he would not have asked you again." Padme answered as she put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I know." Anakin sighed, hugging her to him, "I'll go talk with him, but there's something else I have to take care of first."

"The children want to see you." Padme informed him, "You haven't set eyes on them since…"

"Yes, I know that too; I'll visit with them now for a little while." Anakin promised.

"And then take care of whatever it is you need to take care of; what is that, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"Padme, there's something I have to tell you; something I've decided to do." Anakin began.

"I'm listening." Padme said, "But I'm not going to like this, am I."

"I don't know; maybe not." Anakin answered.

"Well, out with it; you might just as well get it over with." Padme said.

Anakin took a deep breath and pulled out from her just enough to look into her eyes, "I've decided to take an apprentice." He told her.

"Really?! What made you think I wouldn't like that? I think that's wonderful!" She exclaimed; then pulled his head down to kiss him.

"You might change your mind when you hear the rest of it." Anakin replied as her lips brushed his.

"Why?" She murmured, pressing her lips against his.

"Because it's…." Anakin started and completed their kiss before he finished, "Ferri Cortis."

Padme snickered, "Is that all?" She asked, kissing him again.

"You think that's funny?" Anakin asked.

"I think you thinking I'd be angry about it is funny, yes." Padme answered laughingly.

"But you don't like him." Anakin protested.

"A girl can change her mind can't she?" Padme told him, smiling mischievously.

"Well, yes, but what made you change your mind?" Anakin wondered, "You were pretty adamant about how you felt about him."

Padme sighed, look down out the floor for a moment and then look back up at him, "I wasn't being fair; I never actually met him until…and then I realized that I'd judged him without seeing the whole picture." She explained, "And then, after what he did when I thought you were lost….well, I could never see him the same way again."

"Then you don't mind?" Anakin asked.

"No, silly; I'm happy for both you." She assured him.

----------

After spending almost two hours with his children, playing with them and reassuring them that he was actually their daddy again, Anakin headed for the medical center to bring the news to his Padawan. _His_ Padawan; Anakin smiled just thinking about the thought. When he arrived, he checked first to see if Ferri had been moved; he had and so Anakin took the lift to the level where the boy was now located. He wondered, as the lift move upwards, what he could expect from Ferri's parents when they heard what he had to say. They had both been openly hostile toward him earlier; he doubted whether either of them had softened toward him over the course of the day. The lift opened and, after orienting himself to the floor layout, he headed toward the ward Ferri had been taken to, finding himself relieved when he did not see them out in the corridor; nor could he sense any other Force sensitive presence in the ward besides Ferri.

Anakin walked through the open doorway into the ward; the room was divided into several cubicles, separated by glass and curtained, presumably for privacy. He reached out and quickly located the cubicle Ferri was in; taking a deep breath, he entered the cubicle. The bed stood against the right wall with a chair next to it on the side nearest the door, and monitoring equipment between it and the back wall on the other.

At first, Anakin could detect no change in Ferri's condition, the tubes still extended from his arms, which were still secured to the side of the bed, the bacta pad still lay over his chest with the draining tube protruding from underneath, the monitor continued to beep incessantly, along with the rhythmic sounds of the respirator as it continued to assist Ferri's breathing through the mask that still covered his nose and mouth; until he entered further into the room and Ferri turned his head to look at him. Anakin smiled as he moved to stand over him next to the bed, "Hello; you must be getting a little better; they are letting you move." He said.

Ferri closed his eyes and nodded, and then tried to free one of his hands, "I think you have to keep your arms still yet." Anakin told him.

Ferri looked at him with frustration and tried to sit up, "Oh no you don't." Anakin said sternly and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ferri moaned and Anakin could sense the boy's growing frustration, "It's alright, Ferri; there will be time enough to talk when you've healed up a little more." Anakin assured him.

Ferri closed his eyes and nodded again; and Anakin could feel him relax, "That's better, now let's see if I can boost your healing ability a little more, and then I've got something important to tell you." He said, smiling again as he placed his flesh hand on Ferri's cheek.

Ferri's brow furrowed in puzzlement as he opened himself up to allow Anakin's healing strength to flow into him.

"You were told to stay away from him." Lexi declared.

Anakin did not even turn to look at him, "Ferri is still a member of the Jedi Order; as a Master Jedi, I have the right to see him when I choose to." He answered and then smiled again to reassure his future Padawan.

"We'll just see about that." Lexi replied and Anakin sensed him as he moved up behind him.

"I would not do that if I were you." Anakin warned.

"What is it you want, Master Skywalker? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Lexi asked.

"Because right now, this boy needs my help so that he can heal. As for you, I can help you too, if you let me." Anakin answered.

"Me? I don't need or want your help; the only thing I want is to take my son back where he belongs." Lexi replied angrily.

"Where your son belongs is debatable; to deny him the chance to help others as a Jedi is not only unfair to him, it is unfair to all those he might be able to help. And you are in great need of my help whether you realize it or not; but that is not something we should discuss now and certainly not here. Now if you will either be quiet or leave so I can focus on what I'm doing, I would greatly appreciate it." Anakin told him.

Lexi huffed and Anakin could feel his anger cooling, "What are you doing anyway?" He finally asked curiously.

"The Force can be used for many things; right now, I am helping Ferri channel it to his chest to speed up the healing process." Anakin explained before turning his full attention to the injured boy.

"Oh; can I stay and watch?" Lexi asked.

"There is nothing for you to see; but you may stay as long as you are quiet." Anakin said, shaking his head with impatience at being interrupted again.

"I'm sorry." Lexi replied and did not speak again, allowing Anakin to slip into meditation.

Anakin remained connected to Ferri for an hour and when he withdrew and came up from his meditative state, Lexi was no longer with him, having slipped out early into the healing session. He looked down at Ferri, "Well, Padawan, are you feeling a little stronger now?" He asked.

Ferri looked at him, puzzled at first, and Anakin could sense his initial confusion, "The Council has granted me permission to continue your training; you can make a new start now." He explained, "Alright?"

Ferri smiled underneath the oxygen mask and nodded vigorously.


	18. A Good feeling

Chapter 18 A Good Feeling

Anakin left only after Forcing his ailing Padawan into sleep; it had been apparent that the boy would have gotten little rest if he had not. He made it as far as the turbo-lift before he was confronted by Ferri's parents, "We're taking him home, you know." Faleen informed him.

"I think you may be mistaken." Anakin replied, trying to remain civil.

"I don't think so; we have already arranged to meet with Master Yoda. Ferri has failed here; now it's time for him to do something useful with his life." Lexi said, "And there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"Why are you punishing him like this?" Anakin asked.

"It isn't punishment, Ferri has to learn to succeed at something, and being a Jedi is pretty much out of the question now; he might just as well start working now so he'll be able to support himself." Lexi answered.

Anakin shook his head in disgust, "So he failed to live up to your expectations and now you want to force him into manual labor; and you don't call that punishment?" He demanded, "You're sick, sir; and you don't even realize it."

"How _dare_ you!" Lexi exclaimed, balling his fists.

"Have a care, Mr. Cortis." Anakin warned.

Lexi, however, ignored Anakin's warning and advanced on him; with a sigh, Anakin Force pushed him into the wall, "When you're ready to accept my help, you know where to find me; as to your son, he's my responsibility now and you're not taking him anywhere." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Faleen asked.

"I'm taking on his training; he's to become my apprentice." Anakin answered.

"Oh no; we forbid it." Lexi replied.

Anakin glared at him, "You are in no position to forbid anything. You've made enough of a mess with that boy already; I won't let you twist him any further." He said.

"Twist him? I don't know what you're talking about." Lexi claimed.

"You're lofty ambitions and impossibly high expectations have made Ferri jealous and resentful, and what he did on Myrkr was the end result." Anakin answered.

"That's ridiculous; we may have set high goals for him between us, but we never told him about them. And yes, we were also disappointed when he wasn't chosen by a more important master, but we never told him that either." Faleen protested.

"You did not have to tell him; he is Force sensitive and so is your husband." Anakin replied, "They apparently share a connection because of their blood tie; Ferri felt the pressure of your high standards and your disappointment when he failed to reach them."

"What a load of nonsense; I've never felt anything." Lexi denied.

"Not consciously; and neither has Ferri. But subconsciously, your feelings caused Ferri to develop a dangerous sense of insecurity; I could sense it, but I didn't know what was fueling it…until now." Anakin explained.

"You have no right to hold that boy. We know the rules; if we want him back, we can take him." Faleen said.

"What purpose would that serve?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business; we are grateful that you are helping Ferri recover, but we intend to take him home. Since the Jedi have no rule forbidding it, we will be leaving as soon as he is strong enough to travel." Lexi answered stubbornly.

"No, but the Jedi _do_ have a rule against returning younglings and Padawans back to unhealthy homes." Anakin informed them as the lift door opened, "I think I have a strong case against the home Ferri will return to."

"You wouldn't dare." Faleen declared.

"Watch me." Anakin replied, entering the lift and closing the door before either of them could respond.

----------

"Master Skywalker, I think you might find this interesting." Jocasta Nu announced as Anakin hopped out of his speeder.

"Master Nu, I don't think I've ever seen you away from the archives." Anakin answered with a hint of amusement.

"You mind your manners, young Skywalker." Jocasta admonished.

"My apologies; what have you found?" Anakin asked.

"The Council requested that I check into whether Lexi Cortis was ever tested; and if he was, the reason why he was not taken into the Order." Master Nu answered.

"And what did you find?" Anakin asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"Well, here, look for yourself." The archivist replied, handing him a data pad.

Anakin scanned the data pad and raised an eyebrow, "Can I keep this for a bit?" He asked.

"Of course; just be sure to return it when you are finished. I lose enough data pads to the Padawans around here; they hardly ever remember to return them." Jocasta Nu replied in her normal stern tone.

"Yes, Master Nu; and thank you for the information." Anakin answered.

"I take it you found it interesting as well." Master Nu speculated.

"Oh yes; more than you can imagine." Anakin told her.

----------

"So Lexi's parents declined to have him trained." Obi-Wan said as he scanned the data pad.

"Yes, and read the rest of it." Anakin answered.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan exclaimed, "I wonder if anyone else on the Council remembers this."

"I would think someone would; it sounds like it was a rather nasty incident." Anakin replied.

"Then we should go talk to them." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes." Anakin agreed.

An informal, impromptu meeting was held in the lower chamber less than an hour later at Anakin's request; if Lexi followed through and petitioned for Ferri's release, he and the Council had to find some way to block it. Ferri needed the Jedi…and Anakin needed Ferri; he was not about to give the boy up without a fight.

Yoda ran a hand over the top of his head, "Forgotten this I have not; but think it was passed I did." He said as he looked at the data pad.

"Then you do remember it." Anakin replied.

"Yes, I remember it as well; I could never understand why Lexi's parents told him about it in the first place." Mace added.

"You mean they refused to let us take him for training, and then they told him?" Luminara Unduli asked.

"Apparently, he did something out of the ordinary and then when he asked his father about it, his father told him." Mace answered, "Lexi was about 12 or 13 then, wasn't he?"

"That sounds about right." Ki-Adi Mundi concurred, "How he got here, we were never able to find out."

"So he came here hoping the Order would take him in for training?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes, and, of course, we could not; he was not only too old to begin training, he was still under his parents' authority, and they had already denied us the opportunity of training him." Mace told them, "And when he turned violent, we knew our decision had been the right one."

"I read that part, but I don't remember it." Obi-Wan said, "And I certainly should have, I would have been about 14."

"With Qui-Gon you were, away from the Temple." Yoda told him.

"We were finally able to calm him down; and when his parents arrived to claim him, he had resigned himself to accepting he could not be a Jedi. Years later, when his son was born, he contacted us to ask if Jedi tendencies could be hereditary; when he was informed that they were, he was ecstatic and requested that we test the boy. Of course we did, never knowing what Lexi's motivation was; and unfortunately, young Ferri has paid a heavy price. Had we known what Lexi was thinking, or realized that he had a connection to his son, we could have dealt with it before so much damage was done." Mace explained.

"So the question is, what do we do now?" Anakin asked, "Lexi and Faleen are bound and determined to take Ferri home; as far as they are concerned, he failed and now they want him to go to work and learn a trade so he can earn a living."

"So he is being punished for what they perceive to be failure?" Stass Allie asked.

Anakin nodded.

"Tell them that continue his training you will, did you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, but they said they will forbid me to do it; they are coming here to petition for his release from the Order. We can't let him go back with them; Lexi's disappointment in him is…palpable; I could feel it, and I'm sure poor Ferri can feel it too. I just can't imagine what it will do to him if he has to endure living with that constantly until he is old enough to leave….if he even manages to keep his sanity that long." Anakin answered.

"So you're saying we should deny them because they are unfit?" Ki-Adi asked, "That is a very serious accusation; I understand what Ferri will have to face, but are we in any position to stop them?"

Anakin pounded his fist on the table, "There must be something we can do." He said, shoving his chair back and standing up.

"Calmly, Anakin; other, more gentle ways there are to go about this." Yoda told him.

Anakin shook his head, unconvinced.

"You're love, Anakin; a powerful tool it is." Yoda said.

"I don't think I have that anymore; not since…" Anakin replied and looked down at the floor.

"Yes, you do; we can still feel it, Anakin." Adi Gallia assured him.

"_Excuse me, Master Yoda; but Mr. and Mrs. Cortis are here to speak with you." _A voice sounded over the com system.

"With them shortly we shall be." Yoda answered, "It seems that settle this now, we must."

Seated comfortably in one of the rooms reserved for visitors, Lexi Cortis and his wife waited for the Jedi Masters to present their case for removing Ferri from the Order. He had no doubt that the Council would attempt to dissuade him, but he and Faleen had already decided what to do. The fact that he might not have Ferri's best interests at heart did not matter to him; Ferri failed, Ferri must go home, it was that simple. They did not even stand up when Yoda and Obi-Wan entered the room, "I'm sure your Master Skywalker has informed you of our decision." Lexi began.

"Oh yes; but we would like to hear from you just why you think it is necessary." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's necessary because it's what we want. You don't need any other reason." Lexi answered curtly.

"Do you really care about the boy, or are you just punishing him for failing in your eyes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What do you care?" Faleen asked bitterly, "You didn't want him anyway."

"You have no understanding of the process of choosing an apprentice, do you; and whether or not I chose him has no bearing on my concern his welfare." Obi-Wan told her, "Now, can you answer my question, or can take it your intent is to punish him?"

"He failed; what point is there for him to continue here as a failure?" Lexi asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Being removed from training does not…there are other ways to serve the Jedi aside from Knighthood; it was thought his path might lie in a different direction. It certainly does not make him a failure." He answered.

"And agreed we have to continue his training under Anakin's Skywalker's watchful eye." Yoda added.

"Then you're just setting him up to fail again; what do you think that will to do us…uh...him?" Lexi asked.

"Do to you? Think about what you said and tell me again that you have Ferri's best interests at heart." Obi-Wan replied, "His whole life Ferri has been under pressure from you to succeed; first he failed when I did not choose him and then he failed utterly when his rank was taken from him. No wonder he is so confused; you have made a mess of him."

"We haven't even had any contact with him until the ruling was changed; how could we possibly be responsible for what he has become?" Faleen demanded.

"Did you know your husband is latently Force sensitive?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, that's what Skywalker claimed." Faleen answered.

"More than a claim it is; tested as a child he was and his parents, give him up they would not." Yoda explained.

Faleen looked at her husband who looked away, "Lexi? You never told me that." She said.

"What difference does it make? It happened a long time ago." Lexi answered.

"It makes a big difference, because when you found out, you ran away and came here, didn't you." Obi-Wan replied.

Lexi stared at the floor and remained silent, "You were denied training, but you decided that when you had a child, that child was going to do what was refused to you, isn't _that_ right?" Obi-Wan continued.

"So, I wanted to be sure that Ferri got what…but I never told him anything, I swear." Lexi insisted.

"Anakin tried to explain what happened; you are Force sensitive and even if you're not aware of it, you share a bond with your son. Your high ambitions for him became his and when he couldn't achieve them, he felt not only your disappointment but his own as well. Instead of striving to be the best Jedi he could, he wanted to be better than any other Jedi; he turned resentful and jealous, but he didn't understand that it wasn't really him, it was you." Obi-Wan went on.

"No, that's not true." Lexi denied as he glared at Obi-Wan.

"Isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked, his gray blue eyes boring into him as he connected with Anakin, who was standing outside in the corridor.

Lexi felt a sudden warmth and shifted uncomfortably, "No, it's not." He denied again, although he didn't sound quite so sure of himself.

"What's the matter, Lexi?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling Anakin's power merging with his, holding it briefly and then letting it surge from him into Ferri's father.

Lexi took a sharp intake of breath and tried to stand, "Wha…" He was all he could manage as he stared in shock at Obi-Wan.

"That is what you will be denying Ferri if you take him from us." Obi-Wan answered, "Anakin?"

The door slid open and Anakin entered, "Can you, in good conscience, force Ferri to give that up?" He asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"I…" Lexi looked at him and then at Obi-Wan and then down at the floor, "No." He admitted.

"No, I didn't think so." Anakin replied.

"What if he fails?" Lexi asked.

"He won't if I can help him understand what happened between the two of you." Anakin answered, "And even if he does not become a Knight, it does not mean he failed, only that his path was a different one."

Lexi sighed heavily and nodded, "I know, your friend told me that already." He replied.

"Maybe we should….Lexi?" Faleen began.

Lexi sighed again, "Maybe it would be wrong to take him with us." He said.

"There is one thing we are going to have to do before you go; I don't want to do it, but I think it would be for the best." Anakin told them.

Lexi looked at him questioningly.

"Sever you bond with him, you must." Yoda answered.

"But I don't even know it's there." Lexi protested.

"Oh it's there, alright." Anakin assured him, "I know you can't feel it, and neither can Ferri; it's a dangerous bond because I don't think you will ever lose that feeling of failure you have because you could not be trained as a Jedi. Master Kenobi and I can help you break the connection with him."

Faleen put her hand over Lexi's, "It's for the best, Lexi." She said.

Lexi looked at her, turned his hand over to grasp hers and then nodded, "Alright, if you think it's necessary." He conceded.

A week later, Ferri stood, once again, in the center of the Council Chamber. He was still weak and he had a long way to go before he would be fit for any missions, but he was well on the way to complete recovery. His parents had said their goodbyes and returned home several days earlier. Ferri could not deny that he was not sorry to see them go; despite Master Skywalker's promise to train him, he continued to worry that they would demand to take him back anyway. But here he stood before the whole Council, and he had never been happier in his young life. Eleven of the twelve seats were occupied as Mace called the session to order, "Ferri Cortis, you stand before the Council today at our request; do you know why you have been summoned?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." Ferri answered.

"Are you prepared to face the difficulty and responsibility that comes with being a Jedi's apprentice?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Yes, Master." Ferri confirmed.

"And can you say, with confidence, that you will uphold the Code to the best of your ability?" Plo Koon asked.

"I will, yes, Master." Ferri replied.

"Master Skywalker, are you prepared to take on the task of training an apprentice?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Master Windu." Anakin answered, putting a hand on the shoulder of the boy standing next to him.

"And you are aware of the hardships and responsibilities that go with this duty?" Adi Gallia asked.

"I am, Master Gallia." Anakin told her.

"Done it is then. To Master Skywalker, you are apprenticed, Ferri Cortis; learn from him, listen to his counsel so that one day, a Knight you will be. Teach your Padawan well, Anakin Skywalker; show him the ways of the Force and guide him to Knighthood. Bound you are now as Master and Apprentice." Yoda announced.

Anakin squeezed Ferri's shoulder and Ferri looked up at him, "Thank you, Master." He said.

"Don't thank me yet, we have…." Anakin began.

"…a long way to go." Ferri finished.

Zak was standing outside the Chamber when the door slid open; one by one or in pairs, the Council Masters drifted out. Anakin Skywalker, his new apprentice and Zak's own master were the last to leave. Obi-Wan smiled at his apprentice and put a hand on his back and guided him toward the turbo lift. Anakin and Ferri followed close behind and Obi-Wan could sense the elation and joy emanating from his former Padawan. He turned to look at him, "It's a good feeling, isn't it." He said.

Anakin smiled, looked down at Ferri and then back at Obi-Wan, "Oh yes." He answered, squeezing Ferri's shoulder, "Oh yes."

* * *

**_Well, this is the end of another story; I know you are probably wondering if there will be another one, and there is, but I am going to take a hiatus before posting it some time after the new year. Again, I want to thank all those who read this one and posted reviews for it. I am grateful to each and every one of you, and to those who took the time to read it and decided not to leave a review for whatever reason. Some time in January, I will begin posting my latest story, one that I am currently still working on, "The Assassin" which takes place about four years after this one ended. I hope that you all return then and continue reading. Once more, thank you for you interest. Happy Holidays! _**


End file.
